oOo Inconsciente oOo
by Annkora
Summary: Inconsciente...... ¿que puede transmitir esa palabra? Todo dependerá de los labios que los pronuncie. D&H. Espero que os guste
1. oOo Intro oOo

**N/A.: Antes de nada, daros la bienvenida. Este es mi primer fic sobre D & H. Curiosamente nunca me había decantado por esta pareja pero... no se. No solo sera Dramione (Aviso) por que tambien desarrollaré varias historias paralelas (románticas o no) que serán menos importantes pero si influyentes. **

**El Intro es un poco enrevesado (liado) pero ya os aclaro que no solo se trata de una persona. Ni de dos... y hasta aquí puedo leer. Tenedlo en cuenta, ok?. **

**Hay algunos nombres, de personajes no especificados, que he añadido. Ta****mbien vereis que os dejare indicadas canciones (són las que me han inspirado) por si quereis escuchalas. **

**Bueno, solo aclarar que todos los personajes que aparecerán, pertenecen a JKR ( no són mios...snifffff). **

**Espero que os guste. Muchos besos...**

**Ev...**

**P.D.: que corra el ron...**

* * *

**Cancion: **_Gollum's Song (BSO The Two Towers) - Emilana Torrini_

* * *

**oOo Intro oOo**

**_Pensamientos_**.

No podía quitarsela de la cabeza, la veía una y otra vez, reconstruyendo en su mente cada pedacito de su piel desnuda. Caminaba nervioso por la estancia destrozada intentando buscar un escape que lo liberara de aquella tortura. _¡Maldita Sea la Vida!_ La había tenido entre sus brazos, la podría haber retenido y ahora ... ahora ya no sería más. _¿Que importa ya?_ Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dejó caer de rodillas, entre cristales rotos, sin importarle las heridas que se abrian en sus manos y piernas. Había algo que dolía más, en lo hondo de su pecho y no podía ser tan necio como para ignorarlo. _¿Que más daba sí el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies?_ Sabía que desde un principio no debería haber sido. Una sonrisa tíbia curvo sus pálidos labios y fue presa de la locura que le había abierto los ojos. La había perdido para siempre. Lo había perdido todo. Y ya nada tendría sentido.

* * *

_"**Loca, jugaste a trapecista y sin red. No saltes, te advertí. No saltes, pero ves... es ley de vida. Y amar es, al fin, caer"**_

_Cuando lo prohibido, se convirte en deseo. Un deseo loco que da lugar a la llama. En el interior de dos personas, la llama se transforme en fuego. Y recuerda, el fuego... Consume. Lenta y peligrosamente_._** Consume**_

Ella lo supo, lo vió venir mucho antes que él. Pero era tan inalcanzable, ireal y prohibido... poco le importó quemarse. Sabía que probablemente aquella sería su última tarde. Por eso, quizas, le puso mas esmero a su apariencia. Eligió aquellos pantalones negros de vestir y la suave blusa de seda gris. Estaba segura que él lo recordaría, por que él era capaz de recordar los másminimos detalles. Iba vestida como la primera vez que se encontraron. Su cabello fue recogido en un suave moño bajo, tal y como a él le gustaba. Perfumó su cuello, con jazmín y limón, por que sabía que lo volvía loco. Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que iba a encontrarse con su amante de noche, más no se engañaba. La muerte le aguardaba aquella misma tarde. Con tranquilidad salió a la calle, logrando capar la atención de los que la veía por unos segundos. Radiaba un aura dificil de calificar. No era la soltura de su belleza, ni su sencilla elegancia. Quizas el saber que iba a morir y que no habría vuelta atras, le otorgaba la serenidad que imprimian sus profundas orbes, fijas ahora en aquel lugar.

* * *

_**"Puedes irte lejos y no regresar jamás. O puedes perderte en otros brazos y olvidarme. De cualquier manera y sin que tu lo sepas. Te llevaré por siempre... a flor de piel y alma"..**_

_Promesas que tu me regalaste un día. Promesas rotas. Promesas que me diste un día rayando el atardecer. Ahora ya no tiene sentido. ¿Que es el sol? Nada más, sino gas y fuego. ¿Y la Luna? Su mero reflejo.. ¿Como puede brillar sin él?  
¿Que debo hacer ahora, que mi vela se ha apagado?_

¡Que nécia había sido! Lo había tenido delante de él todo el tiempo y había sido incapaz de verlo. Corriendo por los pasillos rogó por primera vez que su peor temor, no fuera real. Por estar equivocada. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, desdibujandole el camino. Y cuando pensaba en aquella noche. Aquella maldita noche había sido el inicio de su cuenta atras. ¿Por que?

Sin duda, lo prohibido es anhelado. Una y otra vez. Imágenes confusas pasaron por su mente.

**_Te quiero_**. Que simple para pronunciarlo y cuando dificil es sentirlo. Admitirlo. Olvidarlo. _**Te Odio**_. Ya no le queda nada más.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza, detuvo su marcha. Las piernas flaquearon, incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. No llegó a dar contra el suelo, por que unos fuertes brazos la izaron rápidamente. Todo se estaba oscureciendo a su alrededor y seguramente había sido el golpe que la había hecho imaginar lo susurros del captor.

-** Ya está... Por fin juntos, amor -** la voz llegó fria ys distorsionada. No piensa nada más, por que la ha engullido la oscuridad.

* * *

Sus ojos solo transmitian soledad y vacio. Solo, en un bar demala muerte, intentaba ahogar por completo su yo racional a base de alcohol. Pero ni rayando el coma etílico la podía olvidar. Cada vez que sus parpados se cerraban, recontruía su boca. Sus oidos parecía estar en complot contra él, por que no escuchaba la melancólica música de fondo del antro. Solo escuchaba su voz. Pronunciando su nombre... Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gruó frustado. ¡No quería recordar! Pero a la vez... no quería olvidar. 

_Promesas rotas. Mentira. Engaño. Odio es lo único que me queda de tí.  
El dolor me da la mano para salir a pasear. Fuera, en la noche gris, nos espera la soledad para golpear mi alma maltrecha. Pero ahora ya no importa.  
Promesas que me diste. ¿Por que? Quedatelas! No las quiero! Ahora estan rotas y solo esperan que el viento las lleve a tu puerto._

_**" Mía. Solamente mía, mientras se calma el mar"**_

El mesero tomó su dinero sin ni siquiera imutarse. Demasiadas noches malas había visto en las personas que allí atendia, personas que habían perdido el corazón y el alma, como para sentir lástima del joven de cabellos platino.

Salió dando tumbos, con la varita en la mano. Aun no había amanecido y no había ni un alma en aquel deprimente callejón, que rezumaba suciedad y orina. Fue vagando por las calles de aquel desconocido pueblo hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño parque. Caminó hasta el oxidado columpio, iluminado parcialmente por un viejo farol. Se sentía vacio por dentro, como en un abismo al que caes pero sin tocar nunca fondo. No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Su vida siempr había sido solitaria y carente en muchos aspectos. Pero ya no tenía su mirada, sus sonrisas que lo hacía remontar como si no hubiera mañana.¿Que fue de tan puro sentimiento? Se ha vaciado por completo.

- **Sin tí, no hay amor. AMOR. Sin tí, no hay amor. Quiero volver a verte, mi niña inocente. La pequeña de ayer-** susurró agachando la cabeza. Varios mechones cubrieron parcialmente su rostro y ocultaron sus lágrimas. ¡Como dolían! Pocas salían de sus orbes mercurio pero¡a que precio las había hecho nacer!.

El sol empezó a despuntar.

* * *

Sintió dolor antes del ataque, al encontrar frialdad en su ojos. Y tenía tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido... 

- **Amor...-**susurró ahogadamente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban a un lado de la calle. Él no lo sabía... no sabía la razón de su rechazo, ni del por que de su lejanía. Y él tenía que saber. -**... amor... escuchame...-**

_Escucha. A tavés de mis ojos, leeras mis lágrimas.  
Juntos, cuando entre mis brazos estes.  
Cierra tus ojos y escucha mi corazón. _

No puede alcanzarlo, no le quedan fuerzas para llegar a él. Todo da vuelteas a su alrededor. Y entonces se pregunta si a caso fue un error amarlo, por que Mil veces volvería a caer en ello. Si este era el castigo por mostrar su corazón...

Quizas fue la sentencia a su vida. A la de él. Y como Sol y Luna. Eternos amantes condenados a vivir separados. A no existir.

Siente que ya no puede más. Su cuerpo se convulsiona levemente mientras intenta enfocar sus ojos una vez más. Allí está, escondido tras un cuerpo caido y un banco de madera. Asustado y mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos, está su pequeño. No llora, ni siquiera se mueve. Y ya no llega a ve que los ojitos del pequeño, se vuelven opacos.

* * *

Retroce al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. El shock es tan grande que grita desgarrado. ¡La ha matado! La varita resbala de entre sus dedos e intenta acercarse a ella. Se arrodilla y la voltea, hizando su cuerpo por encima de sus rodillas. Recuesta la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y se permite abrazarla. Por unos segundos no la quiere soltar, a pesar de que sabe que la tiene que dejar ir. COn su mano drecha, acaricio lentamente su mento y lo voleto. Pudo ver en su rostro la infinita paz y su extraña belleza intacta. Su labios estan semi abiertos, como si quisiera revelarle un último secreto. 

La abraza por última vez y se pone de pie. Mecnícamente se retira la mascara, de nada le sirve ya. Se serena antes de marcharse, dejandola allí.

Cuan amargas se vuelven las palabras en sus labios... POLVO! Polvo són lo único que són. Sus palabras no són nada, si no són para ella. Ya no hay solución. No hay claridad ni salida. A pesar de que el sol aun luce, la noche se cierne sobre él, condenandole en vida por su crimen. Sin amanecer.

* * *

_**

* * *

Volveré**_

"_Estás dormida y en tus parpados te dejo un beso y un adios. Cierro la puerta muy despacio. No se por que...pero me voy. Tiempo y amor són enemigos. Volveré, cuando agote el paraiso y no pueda más. Cuano ya no quede nada ,más que aquello que deje. Volveré...  
Volveré, cuando la vida me recuerde tanto a tí, que no pueda dar un paso sin pensar en tí. Cuando no quede nada más que aquello que deje.  
Ponerse a prueba frente al mundo.  
Y sentirse vivo.  
Volveré"_


	2. oOo Dolor oOo

**oOo CAPITULO 1 : DOLOR oOo**

* * *

Pasos apresurados por los corredores. Las cegadores luces del interminable pasillo, la guían hacia lo inevitable. A penas el aire llega a sus agitados púlmones mientras se desvive por llegar a la sala blanca. Casi ni guía sus pasos por que sus ojos estan cegados por las lágrimas, sin poder ver el dolor, la angustia y algo de esperanza que la rodean. 

Ella ha estado allí. Lo ha visto. Lo ha vivido. Pero todo eso ha quedado apartado de su mente. Solo un pensamiento la ofusca, la obliga a seguir respirando. Poco importa si esta bien o mal, solo quiere llegar. Solo quiere saber.

Tuerce a la derecha, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y se adentra a una sala de paredes blancas. Se detiene, en busca de unos ojos familiares...¡ ahí están! Pero sin acercarse. Sin tan ni siquiera hablar, ya sabe la respuesta. Los ojos que la miran le hacen saber. Le dicen que ya no hay esperanza, que todo se a perdido ya. El débil rayo de sol ha sido ahogado por las nubes de la tormenta. Y es incapaz de respirar. Su cuerpo ya no responde. **Dolor**. Nota como le arrancan toda la calidez de su cuerpo y es lanzada a la fria noche, a su oscuridad. Se derrumba. Todo desaparece tras de ella y no sabe nada de lo que queda detrás. Mira con la mirada opaca, las manchas que ve delante suyo. Se le acercan. Esos ojos. Sus piernas flaquean y ya no puede sostenerse en pie, cayendo de rodillas en medio de la sala.

Unos brazos la rodean e intentan ponerla en pie. Abrazos y muestras de cariño, intentan consolarla, devolverla a la vida. Oye como la llaman por su nombre, pero no responde. Ella ya no está en aquella sala, su alma ha volado muy alto, presa de la agitación y la angustia. Solo hay una idea en su cabeza. Todo a sido por su culpa.

**- Por mi culpa...-** repite lentamente y en susurro.

Todo se vuelve oscuro y pierde de vista el resto del mundo ante el dolor de la verdad. Una verdad que ella cree firme, sin darse cuenta, que la verdad a veces es ladina.

* * *

**Hola!!! Ejem, ejem. Si, lo se. Es muy corto... pero espero que os haya gustado igual. Lo he tenido que editar por que, a pesar de habermelo más que leido, le he encontrado pegas.**

**Creo que ya habreis adivinado de quien se trata. Pronto sabreis que paso. Del "porque"... bueno, tendreis que esperar un poquito.**

**Muchas gracias y besitos!!!**

**Ev...**


	3. oOo Lluvia oOo

**_oOo_ CAPITULO 2 Lluvia _ oOo_**

* * *

_Llueve_.

A finales de agostos y está lluviendo. Subida en el hueco del ventanal, mira a través del cristal la basta extensión que se descubre ante ella. Los magníficos terrenos de Hogwarts se desdibujan, bajo una intensa lluvia. El tiempo no puede estar en mayor conformidad con ella aquella maldita tarde. Recoge las piernas entres sus brazos hacia sí y hunde la cara en ellos. Ya habían pasado tres meses. Tres decadentes meses y ella no había vuelto a ser la misma. _Nunca lo sería_. ¿Como hacerlo? Su pérdida era irremplazable y la joven de casi 17 años sentía que ese vacío la golpeaba, hasta no sentir su piel. Se había caido un pilar irremplazable de su vida. Nadie podía ocupar su lugar.  
Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos color miel, con gran facilidad. Desde hacía tres meses lloraba en soledad su muerte. Atormentandose día y noche, por lo sucedido. Pero aun así, respiraba. El sol salía cada mañana por el este y los días se sucedían como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Levanto la cabeza y la giró para volver a contemplar lo que la rodeaba. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo allí, tres días antes de lo previsto para el nuevo inicio de las clases.

Perezosamente, estiró sus largas piernas en la amplitud del cornisamento que aquel ventanal le ofrecia. Tras un leve suspiro, descendió hasta poner sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo cálido de madera.

**- Ya es la hora...-** se dijo así misma.

Se calzó y salio de la habitación. Discurrió sin ninguna emoción por aquellas estancias tan conocidas para ella. Hogwarts había sido y era, su segundo hogar. En ella había encontrado muy buenos amigos, su segunda familia. Además había aprendido todo aquello que su mente ansiaba y anhelaba. Su refugio. Pero esta vez, no hayaba consuelo tras esa paredes gruesas. No había libro, poción o hechizo que la atrapara y la extasiara. Sombrio se presentaba el último año en aquel amado colegio. El séptimo.

Pero poco le importaba ya.

Empezó a ascender por las escaleras móviles y sus pies la guiaron por el pasillo de la izquierda. Subió lentamente y se introdujo por una puerta falsa, aunque ella no la había tomado nunca, y apareció por un pasillo iluminado. La tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, no la dejaban ver donde se dirigia. Como un manto de bruma, andaba por inercia por aquel pasillo, que le hizo dar un gran rodeo. Casi se sorprendió, cuando oyó de su boca salir la contraseña frente a una gárgola de piedra y esta le dejaba que franqueara la entrada al piso superior. Volvió a ascender. Al finalizar las escalera, vió el umbral de la entrada al despacho al cual se dirigia. Allí estaba ella otra vez, frente a la puerta de madera. Respiró sonoramente y sus nudillos tocaron a la puerta, antes de que ella decidiera hacerlo.  
Con un suave "Adelante" por respuesta, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girara. La puerta de madera cedió lentamente, dandole paso al despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. Con una elegancia natural, cruzó el umbral y se giro suavemente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pudo percibir un ambiente cálido pero enrarecido. No miró al frente, donde la esperaban más de dos ojos... Su atención, su infima atención la llevó a mirar por la ventana más cercana y así poder ver la lluvia danzar.

Una voz dulce y añeja reclamó suavemente su atención, la devolvió por segundos al presente. A aquel colegio. A aquella estancia. A aquel corazón.

**- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger-** la saluda un atento anciano que se acariciaba su larga barba plateada. La mira a traves de sus lentes de media luna. **- La estabamos esperando. ¿Por que no toma asiento?- **hace aparecer una butaca grisácea para ella.  
**- Buenas tardes, director Dumbledore...-** contesta de forma autonomá. Sin pizca de sentimiento. Vacía. Nada. Se encamina hacia la butaca. Un carraspeo leve hace que levante la mirada y para su sorpresa comprueba que hay más gente en la habitación. Las conoce bien, pero ni se había percatado al entrar. Las miradas que ahora se centran en ella, són distintas. Mezclando la extrañez, la compasión, la simpatia, la indiferencia y la superioridad, con algo que ella no supo catalogar.  
**-Buenas tardes. Profesora Mc Gonagall, profresor Snape, Sra. Malfoy...- **suspira al llegar a la butaca. Mira opacamente a la persona del fondo **-... Buenas tardes Malfoy-**

Desde la pared del fondo la observa un joven alto de cabellos rubio platino. Su porte denota elegancia, solvencia y arrogancia desde la cuna. Vestido completamente de negro, la mira con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y alza una ceja. Tras los segundos en los que ella había clavado sus ojos miel en los grises de él, lo había percibido. Tres meses habían obrado maravillas con ella. Si no fuera por que el papanatas de Dumbledore la había llamado por su apellido, le hubiera costado saber que aquella joven era la sangre sucia de Granger.  
_**- Vaya, vaya. La sabelotodo estaba muy cambiada...-**_ sospesó Draco, siendo crítico con aquella infeliz. Sonrió cínicamente mientras recorria su mirada por ella. Su pelo castaño, seguía teniendo el rizo indómito, pero con aquella luz pudo comprobar los detellos rojizos que emitian, enmarcado una cara más fina y femenina. Lucía una palidez no muy normal en ella, ya que acababan de pasar el verano y contrastaba con sus carnosos labios carmín. Sus mejillas apenas estaban rosadas. Estaba apreciablemente más delgada, a pesar de que su cuerpo había ganado en curvas. No era nuevas, pero la túnica del colegio nunca las revelaba. Sin embargo, con los pantalones muggles y el jersey de punto fino, pudo comprobar lo interesantes de su redondez. Pero lo que más le había impactado, a pesar de que pensaba que solo era por curiosidad, eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos color miel oscura le habían transmitido vacio y dolor profundo. A penas quedaba rastro de los ojos tiernamente ambarinos que tanta calidez había destilado largos seis años en aquel colegio. Le bastó tan solo una mirada para darse cuenta de que, una de sus peores enemigas, la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter, estaba tocada y hundida. Y eso era algo que él, sabría aprovechar. Sonrió ampliamente. Despues de todo, no sería tan mal tenerla como compañera de rodas. En ese estado, podía llegar a ser un gran año.

**- Buenas tardes Srta Granger. ¿Que tal estás, querida?-** preguntó Mc Goganall, sorprendentemente tierna y preocupada.  
Hermione tardó unos segundos a contestar. Pasó de mirar vagamente el escritorio del director para posar sus ojos en la profesora de transformaciones.  
**- Bien... gracias-** susurro, más sus ojos evitaron los ojos negros de la profesora. Agachó la mirada, sorprendiendo a más de un presente con aquella actitud. La sonrisa de Maldfoy se ensanchó más y Snape levantó una ceja, calibrando la "nueva actitud" de la alumna.

**- Y su padre... ¿esta bien?-** insistió suavemente Mc Gonagall, sin ser maleducada.

Hermione levantó la mirada e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello. Suavemente deslizó su dedo indice por el borde del jersey y sacó hacia afuera una cadena de plata antigua, hasta que salió a la luz un labrado medallón del mismo metal, que colgaba de ella.

**- Si, gracias. De echo, ya tendría que estar aquí...-** apretó en su mano el medallón y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana.

**- Tu padre está a punto de llegar, Hermione**- dijo Dumbledore con un tono más suave e íntimo hacia ella **- Tonks es quien lo ha acompañado, así que no te preocupes- **añadió mientras ignoraba el débil malestar de la Sra. Maldfoy. Se levantó del escritorio y lo bordeó para ponerse en frente. Hizo un ademán son la varita, haciendo aparecer tres humeantes teteras y varias tazas de porcelana blanca. **- No se ustedes, pero a mi me apetece algo calentito. Parece mentira que estemos en agosto. ¿Sra. Maldfoy?- **ofreció con tierna sonrisa.  
**- Te, gracias-** dijo con altivez. Albus le tendió la taza con té, sin cambiar su bondadoso rostro.  
**- ¿Sr. Maldfoy-**  
**- Nada -** no añadió palabra. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió observando el despacho del director ampliamente, podiendo así observar de paso a la que iba a ser su compañera de cargo.  
**- Minerva...-** dijo ignorando la falta de respeto del joven

**- Té tambien, por favor, Albus-** dijo un poco irritada por la falta de modales del chico. Albus le sonrió al entregarle la taza y le hizo un gesto de "no pasa nada Minerva"  
**- Severus-  
- Café. Gracias-**

No preguntó a Hermione. Directamente sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y con cuidado le tendió una de ellas a la joven.

**- Ten Hermione, siempre apetece en estos días-** dijo con cariño, sin saber muy bien si se referia a días de tiempo o días de sucesos.  
**- Gracias**- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la taza de las manos del director y observaba como este se dirigia con la suya a su asiento. Sin ser muy consecuente con lo que la rodeaba, Hermione se descalzó de sus bambas con los pies y recogíó hacia ella sus piernas, dejando reposar las plantas de los pies en la butaca. Se acomodó suavemente y tomó un sorbo del chocolate.

Contrastaba la postura elegante y fría de Draco y su madre, con la postura que Hermione había adoptado. Dumbledore la miró y sonrió ampliamente. Quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible y le había gustado la forma en que había arrugado la nariz la Sra. Maldfoy ante tal falta de respeto.

Draco se limitó a alzar la ceja y mirar a su madre, complicemente, como si ya lo esperaran de una sangre sucia sin ningun tipo de modales. No pudo evitar pensar que ninguna Slytherin, se le hubiera ocurrido nunca haber cogido esa postura con personas como los Malfoy delante. Obviamente, Granger no tenía más que una primitiva educación en cuanto a reconocer a superiores.

Se oyeron pasos detrás de la puerta, un suave repiqueo en la puerta y en breve, dos personas entraban en la estancia. Primero entró una joven bruja de cabellos cortos rosados y carita en forma de corazón. Sonreía jovialmente, más sus ojos negros se cuadraron al ver a parte de su "querida familia". Seguido a ella, entró un hombre de mediana edad. Vestía muggle. Tenía el cabello castaño, corto y rizado. En las sienes, suaves pinceladas de canas. Era alto y corpulento. Su rostro era anguloso y atractivo. Sus ojos, de color ámbar, denotaban la misma tristeza que su hija.

**- ¡Buenas tardes!-** saludó Tonks, pasando su mirada por los presentes, deteniendose levemente en Narcissa. Despues miró a Hermione, que ante su saludo había salido de su letargio y la miraba con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Tonks la vió dejar la taza en el suelo y acercarse a ella, para abrazarla**.- Herm...-** la abrazó lo más que pudo contra ella** - Hola preciosa. Que ganas tenía de verte!-** dijo mientras se separaba y la miraba con cariño.  
**- Hola Nin! Yo también. Te he echado mucho de menos-** por un instante, los ojos de la castaña tuvieron luz y sus mejillas se rosaron. Su voz había sonado algo ahogada pero alegre.  
**- Cariño...-** dijo el hombre que aguardaba su turno para saludarla. Su voz era grave y suave.  
**- Papa...-** dijo mientras se abrazaba a él y recibia un tierno beso en la frente por parte de su padre.  
**- Herm... ¿te has dado cuenta, pequeña, de que vas descalza?-** y esbozó una sonrisa.  
**- Emmmm...si-** se sonrojó del todo, volviendo a lucir las mejillas rosadas que antaño habían pincelado su jovial rostro.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

**- Bienvenidos ambos! Sr. Granger... Srta Tonks-**  
**- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore**- dijo el sr. Granger mientras pellizcaba suavemente la nariz de su hija.  
**- Me alegro de ver que ha salido todo bien. Tonks, te quedás?-** dijo con sonrisa casi permanente.  
**- No gracias Albus. Tengo que marchar ya. Remus me espera en casa y no quiero tardar...-** dijo ignorando la mirada de su tía y su primo, además de la de desden de Snape.-** Así que, buenas tardes a todos-** dicho esto, se giró y dando un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y otro a su padre se dispuso a marchar.  
**- Muchas gracias por todo Nin-** dijo el sr. Granger, pasando un brazo por Hermione y atrayendola hacia el.  
**- De nada. A sido un placer ser tu guía Dan-** y tras sonreirle, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El director Dumbledore seguía observando la escena. Hizo aparecer otra butaca al lado de la de Hermione, para que su padre se pudiera sentar a su lado. Una vez acomodados y con el Sr. Granger con una taza de té, se dispusieron a tratar el asunto del cual era objeto aquella reunión.

**- Bien. Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar. El motivo de que nos hayamos reunido aquí es que, como cada año, se han elegido a dos estudiantes del último curso para ser los premios anuales. Este año ustedes dos, sr. Draco Maldfoy y srta Hermione Granger, són los elegidos para el honor de tal mención por destacarse entre sus compañeros-** ambos asintieron sin mirarse **- Por eso estais aquí con vuestros padres y jefes de estudio. Para este curso ...-** Dumbledore se dispuso a relatar las funciones que realizarían además de ser las de prefectos. Pero ambos, Draco y Hermione, ya no escuchaban. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hicieron volar la mente, mientras que el amable anciano seguia con su relato. La interrupción de su voz, los sacó del letargio **- ¿Alguna pregunta?-**

Draco esperó a que Hermione levantara la mano como una flecha y se pronunciara, pero se quedó con las ganas. Giró su visión para verla ampliamente. A pesar de que ella parecía atenta, su miraba se delatada rendida en algun punto entre ella y el director.

**- Bien-** continuó Dumbledore, mientras miraba con ligera preocupación a ambos -** Creo que por hoy basta. Ya se ha echo de noche y la cena estará pronto servida. ¿Tendremos el inmenso placer de su compañia, sra. Maldfoy?-**

Narcissa miró a Draco. Por un lado no le apetecia nada compartir mesa con ellos, pero tampoco quería dejar ya a su hijo y mucho menos volver sola a la Mansión de los Malfoy de Wiltshire, en compañía de Lucius. Se habían discutido horas antes con él por la iniciación a los mortios de su único hijo. Lucius le había dejado bien claro, marcando su frágil piel, que la decisión estaba tomada. Que allí mandaba él. Daba gracias a sus amplios conocimientos mendimagos para no dejar rastro de su "feliz" relación con su esposo.

**- Será un placer acompañarles. Hogwarts siempre me trae muchos recuerdos.-** dijo con modales impecables y mirada altiva. Sin embargo, sus ojos celestes despidieron tristeza enmascarada.

**- Perfecto.¿Y usted, sr. Granger?-** preguntó Albus. Ya sabía la respuesta.

**- Claro que sí. Muchas gracias-** y sonrió mientras miraba a los presentes.


	4. oOo Tu torre Mi torre oOo

**_oOo_ Capitulo 3: Tu torre. Mi torre _oOo_**

* * *

La cena se desarrolló con mucha tranquilidad. Para alivio y muy pequeña decepción del blondo, acomodaron a Hermione y su padre al lado derecho del profesor, con la profesora Mc Gonagall por en medio. Él y su madre, se habían sentado al lado izquierdo del director y continuado, el profesor Snape. La charla fue bastante amena y agradable, ya que los dos grupos, claramente distanciados, no se intercambiaron más de tres palabras en el desarrollo de la cena. Hermione si apenas hablaba con su padre y la profesora Mc Gonagall, mientras que Draco intentaba concentrarse al máximo en la charla que mantenia con Snape. Cuando llegaron a los postres, fue el momento en el que el director decidió soltar la noticia que se preveía ... polémica. Como quien no quiere la cosa, pidió la atención de los presentes y dijo.

**- Un momentito de silencio. Gracias. He olvidado comentarles algo anteriormente. Dado los nuevos cargos que ocuparan los jovenes presentes, ya no hará falta que vuelvan a sus respectivas salas comunes. Dispondrán de habitaciones particulares-** dijo mientras tomaba la copa de vino y se aclaraba la garganta. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Maldfoy sonreia satisfecho. No le duraria mucho esa satisfación. Interiormente, sonrió**.- Así pues, sr. Maldfoy, cuando acabe la cena y se haya despedido de su madre, acompañará a la srta Granger al torreón del este, donde encontraran la sala común para los premios anuales y...-  
- ¿Como dice?-** preguntó desconcertado Draco, levantando una ceja y clavando la mirada al director. Pasó por alto el leve carraspeo de Snape.  
**- Pues es lo que estaba explicando...Se ha preparado la torre este, que es la residencia habitual para premios anuales. Dado a que la srta Granger lleva aquí unos días, ella lo conducirá despues de la cena. Es ella quien tiene la contraseña- **y sonrió a la espera de la respuesta del joven, que pudo anticipar sin mucho esfuerzo.  
**- ¿¡¿ QUE?!?!?-** la mandibula de Draco casi se desencajó. Snape lo miró reprobatoriamente. Ante esto, recuperó su aplomo y miró a su recien estrenada compañera. Esta ni siquiera lo miraba, parecía que en su ausencia ni había notado la reacción del rubio. Lo que lo enfureció más. Levantandose del enojo haciendo peligra la integridad de la silla, continuó **- No pienso compartir habitación con una ...-** ante la tensión que se creó por unas palabras aun no formuladas, Narcissa tocó levemente la pierna de su hijo, pidiendole en silencio que se controlara **- ...con ella!- **y la señalo con un gesto de cara, mientras chascaba la lengua por su evidente disgusto. Fue entonces cuando Hermione levanto la cara del plato y lo miró.  
**- Lo siento, sr Maldfoy, pero así esta estipulado desde días inmemoriables. Fueron los propios fundadores del colegio que lo dejaron especificado-** dijo Dumbledore, poniendose serio. Añadió **- Y no van a ser modificado precisamente ahora. La estancia quedará así-** sentenció sin dar lugar replique alguno por parte del joven.

Draco miró a su madre y luego a Snape. Ambos lo miraron inquisidoramente. Tomó asiento bruscamente, dejansdo bien claro su estado de ánimo. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando allí? Él, un Maldfoy. Donde se hubiese visto, compartiendo habitación con una misera sangre sucia. Y su madre no se pronuciaba. Ni tampoco su mentor. Si su padre hubiera estado allí... otro gallo hubiera cantado. Sin más, se cruzó de brazos y no probó el postre, a pesar de su favorito de chocolate saché. La noticia le había cerrado el apetito.

Acabaron la cena casi en absoluto silencio. A la hora de despedirse, se acercaron a la chimenea del gran comedor. Formaron un semi-circulo delante de la vieja chimenea. El sr. Granger miró a la sra Maldfoy y con un ademán (sin acercarse a ella, pues ya sabía muchas cosas) le comunicó.  
**- Las damas primero-** cediendole el paso.  
Narcissa lo miró directamente a los ojos y, a pesar de que no dio las gracias, una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Hacia mucho que un hombre no le tenía esos detalles. O al menos de forma franca. No por ser quien era o por tener que aparentar. Se giró lentamente antes de entrar en la gran chimenea.

**- Adios Draco-** se despidió Narcissa acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Deseó abrazarlo.  
**- Adios madre-** solo por segundos, los ojos frios de Draco olvidaron el enfado y se volvieron más cálidos para con su madre. Deseó que lo abrazara. Pero solo fueron eso, segundos. Al momento y dada la compañía volvieron a ser dos trozos de hielo. Un Maldfoy jamás demostraba sus sentimientos ante nada ni nadie. Eso era para los débiles. Narcissa lo miró con tristeza. Su corazón se empequeñeció con el gesto de su hijo. Tan parecido en todo a Lucius... Con ello se despidió de los presentes en general, entro en la chimenea y desapareció tras las llamas verdes.

Por su parte, Hermione abrazaba a su padre. Cuando la Sra. Maldfoy desapareció, lo ayudó a entrar en la chimena.

**- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto...-** dijo mientras tomaba polvos flú y sonreía.  
**- Recuerda, pronuncialo bien. No me gustaría que aparecieras vete tu a saber en que chimenea...-** le recomendó Hermione mientras le colocaba bien la chaqueta e intentaba sonreir nerviosamente. Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas. Y en aquel momento más que nunca, no quería separarse de su padre. Dan Granger, adivinando los pensamientos de su hija, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Se miraron largamente.  
**- Tranquila pequeña. Nos veremos mañana. Que tengas dulces sueños...-** y con eso pronunció lentamente** - A la madriguera -** y tambien desapareció.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente y miró a Draco. No se digeron nada cuando ambos partieron rumbo a la torre destinada para ellos aquel año. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Hermione articuló un "Buenas noches". Correspondido por los profesores que los vieron alejarse.  
**- No se si es buena idea que**...- dijo Mc Gonagall, acongojada por la chica.  
**- Tranquila Minerva. Irá bien**...- contestó Dumbledore. **_- O eso espero..._**- pensó divertido.

Draco la seguía algo apartado, pero por lo que observo de los movimientos de la castaña, hubiera dado igual que la llevara abrazada. La que iba a ser su compañera, por lo que esperaba solo una noche despues de hablar con su padre, caminaba ausente y sin mirarlo. Ni una muestra de desdén o de incomodez. Nada, era como si no existiera, como si no caminara a su lado. Meses atras la joven hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, o iría advirtiendo todo el camino a él que ni se le acercara. Pero no. Por alguna razón, que ya se encargaría él en descubrir, la joven no parecía reaccionar a su única presencia.

Llegaron al retrato que daba paso a la torre este, y esperó a que Granger diera la contraseña. Más Hermione no hizo nada más que quedarse plantada delante del retrato. Pasaron unos segundos y Draco se empezó a impacientar

**- Granger, la contraseña**...- pero ella no pareció salir de su letargio. Tenía las pupilas clavadas en el retrato y su boca no articulaba palabra. **- Vamos sabelotodo, no tengo toda la noche...-** subió su tono y su irritación empezaba a tomar forma. Lo que menos le apetecia al rubio era quedarse como un imbécil delante de un cuadro, con la compañía de aquel sucedáneo de persona al lado. Había tenido un día muy largo y su paciencia no era ilimitada. En vista de que la castaña parecia más inmersa en el óleo que en su voz, decidío actuar **- ¡¡ Maldita sea!!!-** dijo mientras tomaba a la castaña por los hombros y la volteaba hasta quedar frente a frente. Agarrandola fuerte le gritó **- ¡¡¡Estas sorda o que, asquerosa sangre sucia!!!!-** más cayó de inmediato y ahogó algo en la garganta por la reacción de ella. Simplemente, Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos miel se enfrentaron a los grises de él, mirando al infinito. Transmitiendole frio. Draco la soltó inso-facto, como si el contacto con ella le doliera. Estuvo a punto de retroceder, aun sin saber por que, cuando ella se giró y pronunció de manera lenta pero audible la contraseña.  
**- Aldebarán-**

El retrato hizo un leve sonido sordo, dandoles paso a la sala común. Hermione entró lentamente por ella, seguida de un impactado Draco. Sin esperar ni explicar nada, Hermione se encamino al final de la sala y tomó las escaleras de la derecha, para desaparecer.

**_- ¿Que acaba de suceder? Esos no eran sus ojos... No es ella. Es como si fuera otra_**- dijo para sí el blondo, viendo como su eterna y odiada enemiga se perdía. Se masajeó las sienes intentando librarse de la opresión que estas ejercian en aquel momento en su cabeza. _**- ¡maldita sangre sucia! Me puede...-**_ se dijo. Pero al menos ahora lo había dejado solo. Aquel día no estaba saliendo para nada como lo había planeado. Pero al menos, ahora se había librado de la presencia de la impura. El aire estaba menos contaminado, así que se podría dedicar a revisar los "privilegios" que obtenía por ser premio anual.

Paseó la vista por la estancia, que sería suya aquel año. Era amplia y de día, seguramente muy iluminada por los amplios ventanales con vidrieras que cubrian dos de las paredes de la estancia. Las paredes eran de piedra vista grisacea, contrastando con el negro mármol que había en el suelo. Desde la entrada, en la pared de la derecha se encontraba lo primero una puerta de madera oscura, de la cual colgaba un rótulo en hierro forjado que indicaba 'Baños'. A continuación, se encontraba una amplia chimenea donde crepitaba lento el fuego. Frente a ella, un sofá de piel gris perla y dos butacas de piel. Una blanca y otra negra, colocadas alrededor de una amplia y mullida alfombra gris oscuro. Al final de aquella pared, se encontraba el acceso a unas escaleras de caracol, de piedra calada, que ascendian a lo que serían los aposentos del premio anual. La pared del centro estaba presedida por tres amplios ventanales, todos ellos con sus repisas lo suficientemente anchas como para poder sentarse en ellas. Estaban acomodadas con varios cojines de los colores de las cuatro cosas, todos ellos con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado.  
Giró la cabeza para poder mirar a la pared de su izquierda. Allí al fondo, reposaba el segundo acceso a las estancias de los premios anuales, por donde se había perdido la sangre sucia. A continuación y en dirección a la entrada se encontraba una amplia biblioteca de madera oscura, bien abastecida, que cubria casi todo el restantes de pared. A su lado, una amplia mesa de la misma madera, con varias lamparitas y cómodas sillas.  
**- Ummmmmmmmmmm no es mi casa, pero... no esta nada mal-** dijo moviendo la cabeza a un lado, aprobatoriamente.** - Veamos-** se decidió a revisar los baños. Al fin y al cabo, nada mejor despues de un día de perros que una largo baño con espuma y sal. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y tras abrirla encontro un pequeño vestidor con un armario, que tiempo despues descubriria ser un escobero. Paralelas a la puerta de entrada, se encontraban dos puertas siamesas. Por lo que pudo comprobar, los baños eran iguales, de identica distribución: amplia bañera de mármol, lavamanos con grifos de plata tallada, la taza del inodoro, tambien de mármol y armarios empotrados de madera oscura rojiza. Solo diferenciaba los baños los colores, uno en gris merengo y el otro en gris arena.  
Esbozó una sonrisa **- Así no habrá problemas a la hora de ducharnos... aunque sería una lástima no poder encontrar a la sabelotodo en alguna posición comprometida- **su esbozo de sonrisa se transformó en cínica al inmaginarse a la mojigata intentado cubrir su patético cuerpo. Tendría que sorprenderla de otra forma. Así pues, ya estaba decidido... con un golpe de varita, colgó de la puerta de baño gris oscuro su nombre en hierro forjado. No quería que aquella purria le manchara ni siquiera el suelo.

Se dirigió con elegancia hacia las escaleras de la derecha, con la clara intención de coger las cosas necesarias para darse un reparador baño. Ascendió por ellas y acarició con su mano el pasamanos de piedra calado. A penas le llegaba a la cintura. Pudo comprobar que el umbral a la puerta de acceso a los dormitorios quedaba como un pequeño rellano y que era visible desde el otro dormitorio. Miró la puerta de la estancia. Colgadas estaban las iniciales DM. Sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la maneta y daba paso a su habitación, por aquel año. La estancia estaba en penumbra, pero al deslizarse él dentro, la iluminación fue acrecentandose suavemente hasta dejar la estancia completamente revelada. No era tan grande como la que poseía en su mansión, pero no le haría gastos. La habitación era rectangular, de suelo y paredes iguales a la sala común. Entrando, en la misma pared había un butacón de piel negra y varios almohadones en verde y plata. En la pared de la derecha, una amplia cama más grande que la habitual de matrimonio, era de madera oscura. Lucía unas suaves sábanas de seda negra, con las iniciales de él en plata. A la cabecera, el escudo de Slytherin a tamaño real y dos ventanales. A los pies de ambos lados, dos alfombras verde oscuro, que hacía juego con las cortinas de los ventanales y el cubrecama que reposaba a medio abrir en el lecho. Dos mesitas de noche con luz. La pared del frente estaba completamente recubierta por un armario de madera identica a la de la cama y tiradores en plata vieja con forma de serpientes. **- Perfecto, no voy a tener problemas de espacio para mi ropa...-** pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda. En frente del armario, dos puff en color plata vieja, rompían la oscuridad predominante de la estancia.  
Por último, la pared de la izquierda era dominada por dos amplios ventanales, un escritorio con su sillón y una cajolera.  
Despues de la mirada crítica, se llevó la mano derecha y la pasó por el platino pelo, mientras sonreía satisfecho. **- Aquí mi humilde morada para mi último año en este colegio -**

Cogió las cosas que necesitaba para el baño y se dispuso a disfrutar de ello. Bajo sin prisa y recorrió otra vez la sala hasta llegar a las puertas siamesas.

Mientras se desvestía en su baño pensó en que era una gran suerte tener elfos domésticos. No solo limpiaban y lo mantenían todo en orden, sino que además, lo ordenaba tal y como él quería. No teniendo problemas de hayar las cosas a pesar de no haber pisado en su vida ninguna de aquellas estancias.


	5. oOo Notas Rotas oOo

**_oOo _Capitulo 4: Notas Rotas oOo**

* * *

Canción: _**Glasgow Love Theme (BSO Love Actually)**_

* * *

Se acercó lentamente a él. Estaba confundida. Opaca. Sus ojos lo miraban pero no lo veían. Llegó a él y se sentó a su lado. Apoyo su cabeza y despues sus finas manos sobre él. Lo acarició suavemente con las gemas de las manos. Clavo su mirada al cielo que se extendia más allá del gran ventanal y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Sus dedos se hundieron lentamente en él, arrancando un suave murmullo desde lo más hondo. Volvió a suspirar y a hundir sus dedos un poco más, desplazandolos por él.

Maestra en ello, arrancó de él las notas más sublimes. Lentamente y de forma casi impercitible, la suave melodía se transformó en una descontrola canción que embotaba los sentidos. Sintió a través de él. Lloró a través de él.

**A través de sus notas rotas**.

La rábia, la impotencia y el dolor se destilaron de forma triste y arrebatadora. Con cada nota, las lágrimas acunaban su alma, cubriendo las heridas más profundas de su alma.  
Solo frente a él, solo a través del piano Hermione expresaba sus sentimientos. Su dolor. Volvia a ser ella misma, vaciando su ser. Con el corazón completamente expuesto, demostró como dolía seguir respirando.  
Tocó salvajemente, embravecida, frenética. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver pero continuaba su melodia. Grabada desde el corazón, sus dedos no obedecian a su visión.

_Tristeza. Dolor. Miedo. Alegría. Esperanza. Ternura. Sacrificio_. Todo se condensó en un solo ritmo. En dos. En una mano. En dos.

* * *

Sentado en una butaca de piel, acariciaba un vaso de cristal chato, lleno a la mitad de un líquido ambarino. Se había desabrochado los primeros botones del pijama y recostado con descuido sobre el confortable sillón. Echó la cabeza hacia atras, respirando profundamente. Lo oía. Y cerró los ojos ante aquella cautivadora melodía, notando como se filtraba el él y lo llenaba por dentro. Al inicio se sintió tranquilo y en paz hasta que notó que su propio corazón temblaba. Se sorprendió al sentir que aquellas notas lo perturbaban en lo más hondo, descubriendo ante él... incertidumbre. Lo inclinaban a la añoranza. Lo volvían débil. Persona. Con incredulidad notó sus frios ojos grises humedecerse. Los apretó fuertemente hasta que le empezaron a escocer, por no querer revelar más aquel sentimiento. Soledad.  
A pesar de estar completamente solo, no iba a dejarse dominar por los sentimientos. Él no. No podía. No debía. Así lo habían educado, sin sentimientos. sin corazón. Abrió lentamente los ojos.

Silencio.

Ninguna nota oía ya. Miró al frente y vió su propio reflejo en el envejecido espejo. La imagen que le devolvió era triste, abatida. Una sombra pálida. Sin indicio de vida. Descubrió como una única lágrima surcaba solitaria su pálida piel, dandole el único indicio de vida en él. Apretó el puño fuertemente y, en un arrebato de cólera, estrelló el vaso en la pared.  
**- ¡Mierdad!- **articuló controlando su voz** - Que me pasa ¡Maldita sea!!!!-** dijo para sí mientras veía como trocitos de cristal, mezclados con restos de líquido resbalaban por la pared. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Las sienes le volvieron a oprimir dolorosamente. Aquello no podía ser. como cuatro notas mal colocadas, lo hacían desesperar tanto. Le provocaban tanta tristeza..

Se levantó lentamente del sillón y se paseó por la estancia. No debía ser débil.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, quitandose la parte superior del pijama y arrojandolo sin cuidado sobre el sillón donde había estado hacía unos segundos. Dejó que la suave seda le acariciara la piel blanquecina. Tumbado bocarriba, miró el techo intentado encerrar sus perturbaciones dentro, muy hondo. Lo tomó un sueño inquieto por la melodía. Y en último suspiro se prometió no volver dejar que el corazón se pronunciase. No volvería a demostrar debilidad.

Lo que él no sabía es que aquel día sería el principio. Que su corazón había despertado de un frío letargio, por culpa de la caricia del piano y que ya no había marcha atrás.


	6. oOo Visión de día oOo

**_oOo _Capitulo 5: Vision de Día _oOo_**

* * *

Amaneció lentamente un nuevo día tras aquellas murallas grises. El sol comenazó a inundar de suave luz, los reconditos de Hogwarts. Con ello, la vida empezó a despertar.

Lentamente se desperezó sobre las sábana de seda. No sabía por qué, pero se encontraba bien. No había ni rastro de cansancio en su cuerpo ni aquel maldito dolor de sienes. Llevo lentamente sus piernas al lateral de la cama y, al posar los pies en la gruesa moqueta, reparó en unos ojos redondos que lo observaban.

**- Buenos días joven Sr. Maldfoy -** dijo Dobby con algo de temor, guardando una distancia prudencial con su ex amo.  
- **Tú**- dijo el rubio con desagrado -**¿Que haces en mi habitación, maldito engendro...??**- ni siquiera se molesto en alzar la mano o hacer ningún movimientos brusco. Con la tonalidad con la que había hablado, pudo notar con satisfacción que Dobby había retrocedido dos pasos.

El pequeño elfo respiró dos veces y se tuvo que recordar así mismo que aquel joven ya no era su dueño y que ya no tenía por que temerle. Pero habían costumbres que no se perdía con facilidad.  
**- Dobby siente la intromisión, señor. Dobby solo le informa que el desayuno será servido en la sala común por indicación del director, el Sr. Dumbledore. Dobby le informa que los profesores estarán ocupados en obligaciones-** y dicho esto, no quiso tentar al destino y desapareció.

Draco se volvió a recostar, sonriendo. Aquel ser malformado aun le tenía miedo. Y no esperaba menos de un sirviente. Miedo y respeto. Colocó las palmas de sus manos debajo de su cabeza, acomodandose. Así que tendría que desayunar en la sala común. Y para su desgracia, con Granger. Parecía que el viejo papanatas quería empezar a tocarle la moral en su primer día de estancia. Ya pasarían cuentas más adelante, todo a su debido momento.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a arreglarse. Cogió con pereza un pantalon gris oscuro y una camisa de hilo dos tonos más clara. Con la misma parsimonía se vistió y calzó unos zapatos informales. Mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo pénsó que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaría mal desayunar a solas con Granger. Podría molestarla a su antojo, sin ninguna medida. Con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios, tras este pensamiento, bajó por las escaleras de piedra.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde reposaba una mesa con dos servicios y un suculento desayuno. Miró el resto de la estancia. Ni rastro de la sabelotodo. Con tranquilidad, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a desayunar. No tení intencion de esperar. Necesitaba su dosis de cafeína. Tomó con elegancia una tostaba y la untó con mermelada de naranjas amargas. La paldeó con suavidad en la boca y la acompañó con un sorbo de café sin azucar. Cuando iba a tomar la segunda tostada, ruidos provinentes de las escaleras de la zona de la derecha, le indicaron qe su desayuno en solitario había finalizado. Perfiló una mueca de asco por tener que estar acompañado por ella en la misma mesa, pero se relamió pensando las palabras con la que pensaba dar los buenos días a Granger.  
Todo lo que había pensado, se le esfumó de la cabeza al verla aparecer. Se quedó en blanco al verla avanzar hacia la mesa. Recien levantada, pudo apreciar que tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, los ojos aún entrecerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione había bajado a desayunar en pijama. O si a eso se le podía llamar pijama. Un culotte y camiseta de rallas ajustada de varios colores. No llevaba zapatillas, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos gruesos calcetines de color morado. Draco la miró de arriba a bajo, intentando ser lo más crítico e hiriente y poder expresarlo en alto. Pero no pudo. Pensó en que decir, pero no lo encontró. La palabra primer que le vino a la cabeza era... preciosa. Muy a su pesar y muriendo antes de admitirlo, la sangre sucia era hermosa. Ante la mirada vacía de ella, carraspeó sonoramente y buscó su saludo.

**- Bueno, que poco glamour tienes por la mañanas. Pero que se puede esperar de tí, verdad** - dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se reprendía por haberla mirado demasiado. Por pasable que estuviera, seguía siendo una sangre sucia. Osea, nada.  
Hermione se limitó a aguantarle la mirada por unos segundos. Despues, como si hubiera oido al viento, tomó asiento y se sirvó café y una tostada con mermelada de franbuesa.

Draco levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo. Cuatro meses atrás estarían enzarzados en una batalla de inultos y bufidos. Incluso algún hechizo. Pero la sabelotodo se limitaba a abstraerse e ignorarle, desayunando con tranquilidad. La volvió a escrutar con la mirada. Los ojos miel seguían perdidos en alguna parte, no transmitiendo sentimiento alguno.  
Se instaló un silencio enrarecido. No dispuesto a estar en calma, Draco volvió a su proposito.  
- **Que Granger...¿Has pasado buen verano con el muerto de hambre pecoso y el cararajada? **- sonrió al ver que ella levantaba la mirada y en sus ojos parecía avivar una pequeña llama. Más se esfumó la sonrisa, cuando Hermione tomó su segunda tostada y siguió desayunando como si él fuera transparente y mutto. Draco la miró irritado. ¿Era siempre así por las mañanas o la impura se había propuesto macharcarle la moral a primera hora de la mañana? Nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos, lo ignoraba cuando él se pronunciaba. Y ella no iba a ser la excepción. - **Eh Sangre sucia. ¿No escuchas cuando te hablan¿A caso los libros te han fundido las pocas neuronas que tenías?**-

Hermione lo miró con atención. Ahora si que parecía que lo estaba viendo y por el rubor de sus mejillas, reaccionaba a sus palabras. Pero lo volvió a dejar con el gusto en la boca ya que, lentamente, tomó su taza, la tostada mordiqueada y se levantó dirigiendose a una de las repisas de los amplios ventanales del fondo. Tomó como pudo dos cojines y se acomódo en ellos, prosiguiendo con su desayuno. Su mirada descansaba ya perdida en los terrenos del colegio, dejando a espaldas a su ignorado compañero.

Dracó la fulminó con la mirada. Aquello ya era el colmo. Sus puños se apretaron con vehemencia, mientras la miraba recostarse más en los cojines. ¿Que es lo que pretendia aquella desgraciada hija de muggles? No solo lo ignoraba, sino que además lo rechazaba en la mesa. Ella a él. A un sangre pura. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. Le tendría que dar las gracias por pemitirle desayunar en su mesa. Pero no. Ella no. Ella tenía que poner la puntilla al asunto. De forma voluntaria o involuntaria, Hermione lo insultaba de todas las maneras posible. Y se quedaba tan tranquila. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así. Nadie despreciaba a un Maldfoy. Él se había propuseto molestarla y tener un glorioso día. Y por su orgullo de Slytherin que ella no le iba a desquitar lo propuesto.  
Con decisión tomó su taza de café y se acercó al ventanal donde reposaba la castaña. Escogió un cojín de color verde esmeralda y ribete en plata y se acomodó muy cerca de ella. Sonrió, mirandola de reojillo. Se había hacercado tanto a ella que la había rozado en dos ocasiones, mientras que se acomodaba a su lado. Pero lejos de molestarla, Hermione siguió absorta en mirar los terrenos por medio de los amplios ventanales. Parecía que se había levanatdo con el objetivo claro de ignorar a Draco y cabrearlo por completo.  
Draco tomó aire. **_- ¡Calma!-_** se repitió mentalmente al notar un leve pinchazo en la sien derecha _**- ¡Que no te pueda!-**_ se repitió, buscando con celeridad algo venenoso que apuntar. Pero sus ojos fueron más rápidos. Y mientras sus neuronas se exprimian por hacer algo coherente, su visión le enviaba instantáneas que, como hombre no podía negar. Los pequeños pies de Hermione estaba enfundados por unos grusos calcetines de color morado. Daban paso a unos finisimos tobillos que ascndian para convertirse en unas piernas largas y torneadas. Coronaba el final de ellas el culotte, tapando un redondo y respingon trasero. Las caderas era sorprendentemente redondas. Siguió ascendiendo para encontrar un vientre suave y plano. Unos brazos delicados, de muñecas estrechas y finos dedos. A continuar, sus pupilas se dilataron. Sus pechos eran grandes, redondos y parecía muy firmes. Llegados a este punto, la garganta se le había quedado seca. Sus ojos acabaron con cierto deleite el recorrido de su cuello, cabellos cara y labios. Unos labios entreabiertos que le provocaron un vuelco visceral y el deseo de atraparlos con los dientes y... Y con segundos de retardo, su mente le recordó quien era el objeto de deseo. Granger. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nacida de muggles. NO digna. Comelibros. Sabelotodo. Pelota. Preferida y favorita de todos los profesores (o casi todos). Alguien a quien odiar y despreciar. Alguien que lo miraba ahora con sus ojos miel en forma de interrogante. Y eso fue lo que hizo acabar de reaccionar al rubio. Que los ojos de Hermione le miraran completamente faltos de incomodidad. Solo con algo de curiosidad. Algo. Como si no fuera él. Como si no viera a Draco Maldfoy. Y eso lo desconcertó. Nunca lo había mirado sin temor o rábia.

**- ¿Acaso estas pensando en tu futuro, Granger? Creo que serás una buena guardiana de los terrenos. Si un malnacido semi-gigante puede, una asquerosa sangre sucia tambien...- **sonrió y se felicitó por su rapidez ante el desliz de sus ojos. Pudo comprobar con satisfacción como las pupilas ambarinas se dilataban y chispeaban de ...molestia?

Hermion despegó sus labios lentamente y con pasimonia dijo:

**-No Maldfoy. Pero es que, cualquier cosa, incluido el moco de trol, es más agradable de ver que tu cara a primera hora de la mañana-** y con ello de marchó con tranquilidad a la seguridad de su habitación, dejando a Draco con los ojos grises más desorbitado que había visto nunca.

**-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!????-** reaccionó tarde Maldfoy, cuando ella ya estaba cerrando tras de sí la puerta de madera. ¿Como se había atrevido?¿Compararlo a moco de trol? O peor... rebajarlo por debajo del moco. A él!!!!! Si, estaba decidido. La destrozaría con sus propias manos. La humillaría de todas las maneras posibles. Como un huracán se dirigió al pie de la escalera que llevaba a la habitació de ella, con la clara disposición de destrozarla. Pero dentro de su ofuscación, un chip se le encendió. Ella había reaccionado. Lo había insultado, saliendo así de su ensoñación. Y se sintió satisfecho. Había despesrtado a la sangre sucia de antañp y, no sabía por que, pero eso lo satisfacia.

Despues de todo, aquel podía ser un gran día.


	7. oOo Piel Mojada Corazón de Piedra oOo

**_oOo _ Capitulo 6: Piel Mojada... Corazón de Piedra_ oOo_**

* * *

Intentó concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos. Era de piel negra desgastada y letras en plata. Se lo había regalado aquel verano su mentor, Severus Snape. Y la verdad es que había acertado. " Artes oscuras. Misterios y vestigios". A pesar de que le apasionaba, no podía dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. El accidentado desayuno y las nuevas actitudes.

Con desgana cerró el libro y lo dejó en su escritorio. Miró al frente y observó por el gran ventanal, las vistas que tenía su habitación. El lago relucia bajo el sol de la media mañana. Era una suerte, había dejado de llover. Pero ni el ambiente tranquilo, ni las vista le ayudaban a despejarse. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Su padre. Su iniciación. Su madre. Su compromiso con Parkinson. Su futuro... Cerró los ojos y se estiró en la butaca de piel. Como un flash rápido, apareció la imagen de la sangre sucia en pijama. Con ambas manos, se retiró el pelo rebelde que le caía indómito por la frente. Se lo tenía que cortar.  
**- Granger...a que viene pensar en tí ahora.-** susurro mientras abria los ojos lentamente. Despues de varios minutos, sumido en silencio y en debate entre sus pensamientos y la castaña, decidió borrarla de su mente y pasearse libremente por el castillo. Con ello quería poner en orden las ideas que bullian en su cabeza.Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.  
Salió por el retrato sin mirar atrás y caminó sin rumbo.

Su futuro era claro. Tanto en el poder, la familia o el amor. Su vida estaba ya escrita y no le desagradaba. Todo estaba trazado para llegar a ser Grande. Poder.  
Siempre se había considerado frio, ladino y calculador. Lo había heredado de su padre y lo portaba con gran orgullo. Mantenía la calma en todo momento, no revelando jamás sus sentimientos. Sin sentir. Su exterior era siempre una máscara de superioridad y desprecio hacia los demás, en especial, seres inferiores entre los que se encontraba los sangre sucia.  
Tenía muy claro que significaba ser un Malfoy y hacía honor a ello. Un mago de pura cepa. Con una antiquisima historia mágica y sangre completamente pura. Se podía jactar de que ningun squib había nacido en su familia. Nadie de sus antepasados había manchado el apellido, al mezclar su sangre. Todos los anteriores a él habían sido grandes magos, dominadores de las artes oscuras. Máximos aférrimos a la pureza de sangre y limpieza de tal.  
Tanto su abuelo, como su padre, leales servidores a Voldemort. Al igual que él. Y esta empresa era muy importante y delicada a la vez. De muy primera mano había visto la transformación a la que se sometia una persona que llegaba a ser mortifago. Poder y sacrificio. Mucho sacrificio. Pero bien merecia la pena.  
Él ya lo había decidido. Despues de haberlo hablado con su padre y Snape, aquel mismo año, en unos meses, se presentaría delante del mismisimo Lord Tenebroso para ser marcado y entrar a formar parte de su circulo más cerrado de fieles seguidores. Estaba decidido a ganarse la confianza de Voldemort y llegar a estar a la altura de su padre.  
En sí, deseaba superarlo. La ambición era su segundo nombre.  
Y lo iba a demostrar. Iba a demostrar que, a pesar de su edad, era mejor brujo de lo que esperaban. Que su fría lógica y su habilidad en artes oscuras le llevarían derecho al reconocimiento de su padre y de su mentor. Pero tenía que tener cuidado. Él tambien tenía sus ideas propias.

Llevaba paseando por los pasillos del ala oeste, hasta que tomó rumbo a la torre de astronomía. Disfrutaba de la soledad,  
siempre había estado rodeado de gente, pero siempre solo en sus pensamientos.

El aire despejo su mente, embotada de tantas ideas. Casi sin darse cuenta, en su relajación, su castaña compañera se volvió a colar en sus cavilaciones.  
**- ¿Que le habrá pasado a la sangre sucia¿Que hace que haya cambiado tanto? Maldita sea...otra vez-** se recordó que no tenía que malgastar tiempo en "esa". Tenía, necesitaba pensar con claridad pero su mente evocaba los recuerdos de la anatomía de su compañera. De sus ojos.  
Cojió una piedra pequeña que se había desprendido de la torre y la lanzó contra la arboleda cercana. Estaba claro que allí no podría poner orden en sus pensamientos. Parecía que el colegio se confabulaba en su contra.

Con aire decidido y su arrogancia habitual, descendió por la escalinata de la torre y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Tenía que hablar con Snape y esperaba que él estuviera en su despacho.

Tocó suavemente en la puerta y un "pase" le animó. Le gustaba estar solo, pero en vista de que no podía pensar con claridad, una conversación con su mentor, le iría bien. Tenían mucho de que hablar.  
La mañana se esfumó por arte de magia. Comió con Snape en el mismo despacho y se puso al corriente me muchas cosas. Entre ellas, del por qué del comportamiento de su compañera.

- **Así que su madre murió en el glorioso ataque St James Park... -** murmuró para sí Draco. Entonces era de esperar que ella estuviera trastornada. No hacía más que unos meses que su madre había muerto. Y muy probablemente, de una muerte horrrible. Según le había explicado su padre, el ataque había sido un rotundo éxito. Se había perpetuado el 13 de junio en el St James Park. Debido a que se celebraba el día nacional de la infancia y a la inaguración de un hospital para niños, la concurrencia había sido plena. Habían muerto muchos impuros muggles en el ataque y habían puesto en jaque al ministerio, tanto al mágico que no esperaban tal acción; como el muggle, que creía que había sido un atentado terrorista.

**- Si. Además, parece ser que la srta Granger tuvo butacas de primera fila. Estuvo en la lucha y según ha contado nuestro querido director...- **notese la ironía **- Granger estuvo presente en su muerte. Una lástima -** añadió mirandolo directamente a los ojos, con mirada indescifrable.

En aquel momento, Draco agradeció que el águila real de su familia interrumpiera en la sala y les informara que a media tarde, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy haría presencia en el despacho de Snape y tomarían el té con ellos. No supo a ciencia cierta del por que, pero el saber que Granger había presenciado la muerte de su madre y la ligereza con la que lo había comentado Snape, le habían provocado un nudo en la boca en el estómago.

-** Ley de vida...- **acertó a decir. Decidió cambiar de tema. No estaba seguro del por que de su incomodez, pero no permitiría que sus mentor leyera su mente.

Para ligero asombro de ambos, poco despues de empezar de hablar sobre su iniciación apareció la Sra Malfoy. Sola.

**- Lucius vendrá más tarde -** comentó escuetamente, mientras tomaba asiento con ellos.

Con la seria conversación de su jefe de casa y la visita de su madre, Draco había casi olvidado la imagen de Hermione. Ahora ya sabía del por que del cambio de ella y sabría como ingeniarselas para hacerla sufrir. O no.

Con mejor ánimo y a la espera de que llegara su padre, le propuso a su madre pasear por las orillas del lago. La había encontrado algo triste durante el té. Y sabía que, en parte era culpa de su padre. Pero que él tambien se llevaba su parte. Pasaron varios minutos de paseo en silencio.

**- ¿Que te ocurre, madre?-** preguntó lentamente Draco, mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Narcissa se paró. Draco se detuvo a tres pasos de su madre y se volteó. **- ¿Madre?-** preguntó extrañado.  
**- ¿Has tomado tu decisión, Draco?-** preguntó con una voz que no pareía la suya mientras lo miraba fijamente. Draco meditó unos segundos, sabiendo que su respuesta no sería del todo del agrado de ella.  
**- Si, ya la he tomado madre. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta...-** dijo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y le devolvía la mirada.  
Los ojos de Narcissa se ensombrecieron y pareció que envejecía 10 años de golpe. La belleza casi mística de ella se eclipso por segundos.  
Cuando Draco quiso reaccionar, ella ya había echado a andar. Se avanzó a él, por que no quería que su único hijo viera sus lágrimas correr, por la decisión tomada. No quería que viera su dolor por medio de sus cristalinos ojos.  
Su único hijo.  
Draco avanzó hacia ella, pero se paró a una distancia prudencial.  
**- Tu padre estará muy orgulloso-** dijo con un hilo de voz.  
**- ... mi padre...-** murmuró Draco mientras miraba el sello que portaba en su mano izquierda, como portador del apellido Malfoy **- ¿Y tu¿Tu estarás orgullosa de mí, madre?-** preguntó lentamente.  
**- Yo siempre estoy orgullosa de tí, Draco-** contestó Narcissa mientras se volteaba y lo miraba. Serena, dejo que una última lágrima recorriera su perfecta piel.  
Esa lágrima pesó en el corazón de Draco. Más no lo demostró. Muchas cosas le pesaban. Se adelanto y como único gesto de temor por ella, le limpió la lágrima con su pulgar. Se acongojó al comprobar la reacción de ella. Su madre. Parecía que en años, nadie la hubiera acariciado así. Y eso lo turbó.

Narcissa, dandose cuenta de su turbación, se apartó suavemnete de él y sonrió. _- Al fin y al cabo...-_ pensó ella _-... parece que aun queda algo de ser humano en él-_

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a descender y tornarse anaranjada, comenzaron su marcha de regreso al castillo. Se les habían unido poco antes Blaise Zabinni y su madre Aricia, conjuntamente con Ianthe y Pansy Parkinson; contribuyendo a romper el silencio casi permanente que se había establecido entre madre e hijo.

**- No me he podido estar de acompañar a mi hijo. Hasta que lo vuelva a ver, pasará unos meses y tal y como se avecinan las cosas, prefiero aprovechar al máximo-** comentaba Aricia Zabinni. si bien había querido acompañar a su único hijo en su último año, algo más hervía en su astuta cabeza.  
**- Te entiendo perferctamente, querida-** corroboró Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella dama no era santo de su devoción, pero tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor que conversar con la insulsa Sra. Parkinson o su hija. Si bien, Aricia Zabinni le atraía en carácter, pero su reputación de viuda negra y sus tendencias más que ligeras hacia el género masculino la hacían poco aconsejable para una dama tan respetada como ella.

**- Claro que sí querida, hemos echo bien-** acompañaba la sra. Parkinson con su hija al lado, la cual iba sorprendentemente callada.

A bastantes metros de ellas, hablaban sus hijos.

**- Y dime ¿ya te has decidido, Draco?-** le preguntó escrutandolo con la negra mirada.  
**- Será dentro de dos meses-** contestó frio, mirando al lago. Blaise y él eran compañeros de infancia. Se podía decir que si tenía una amigo, ese era él. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Y ambos, ahora, compartirían destino.  
**- Entonces, una vez más, iremos juntos a por nuestro destino-** comentó distraido el moreno.  
**- Eso parece...-** respondió Draco, distraido. Algo había captado su atención. El moreno siguió la mirada hacia donde la tenía posada su compañero.  
**- Vaya ¿quienes serán?-**

A una distancia de unos 500 metros, dos mujeres nadaban con tranquilidad hacia la orilla. Se sumergieron cerca, para volver a emerger casi a la vez. Lentamente salieron del agua. Parecían polo opuestos.  
Una era alta y muy delgada. Su cuerpo dibujaba suaves formas. El pelo, platino, se extendía más allá de donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Su piel blanquecina como la nieve, resplandecía bajo el suave sol del atardecer. La vestía con suavidad un traje de baño de dos piezas, blanco. Sonreía y gesticulaba con dulzura a su compañera.

Esta era algo más baja y voluptuosa. De cabellos castaños, ahora oscuros y casi estirados rozando la cintura, por el efecto del agua. Tenía la piel de un color crema, cubierto por un traje dos piezas negro, que aun resaltaban más su palidez. Sonreía timidamente, con aire distraido al comentario.

**- Granger...-** murmuró Draco, mientras se deleitaba inconscientemente en la piel mojada de su compañera. El objeto de varios de sus pensamientos, aparecía de la nada y de la forma más... sensual.  
**- ...y Luna...-** susurró Blaise, con sus pupilas oscuras dilatadas. Draco se volteó y lo observó. No solo había llamado a la lunática por su nombre. La entonación con lo que lo había hecho estaba bordada de deseo. Volvió a mirarlas, repasandolas. **- Apetecibles... ¿verdad?-** sonrió el moreno.  
**- ¿Estas enfermo, Blaise? Són sangre-sucia Granger y Lunática Lovegood. Que van a ser apetecibles.-**

Pero a Blaise no se le pasó por alto el tono de su compañero y el echo de que no despegaba sus orbes grises de las jóvenes.  
**- Como digas Draco...-**

Casi sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ellos, se había convertido en cercanía. Draco y Blaise observaban con deleite enmascarado a ambas.  
En otras circustancias, Hermione hubiese sido la primera en enrojecer hasta las orejas y espetarle a Malfoy, con voz chillona, el objeto de su observación. Más parecía que había cambiado papeles con Lovegood. Luna los escrutaba con su inocente mirada, provocando sequedad en la graganta del moreno.

Así, en silencio se calibraron hasta que llegaron las sras. Se estableció un silencio incómodo. Todos se conocían, pero por las diferencias, nadie hablaba.

**- Bueno, menuda educación la vuestra. ¿Es que no nos vais a presentar?-** espetó suavemente la sra. Zabinni. Sabía la identidad de las jovenes. En especial la de una y estaba muy interesada en saber más a cerca de ellas.  
**- Claro, madre-** articuló lentamente Blaise, sin quitar de encima sus dilatadas de cierta rubia**.- Las señoritas Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger-** ambas asintieron con una suave sonrisa **- A Pansy ya la conoceis. Su madre, la sra. Ianthe Parkinson, la sra. Narcissa Malfoy y mi madre, Aricia Zabinni-** acabó de presentar Blaise, mientras las damas asentia.  
**- Es un placer conocerlas-** dijo la sra. Zabinni, con una amplia sonrisa.  
**- Igualmente-** respondió suavemente Luna.

Definitivamente los papeles se habían cambiado. Hermione miraba hacia al lago, completamente ajena ya a cualquier conversación. Seguía al agua como si buscara algo más alla de la ribera.

**-Granger, podrías mostrar algo de educación cuando se te habla**- comentó venenosamente Draco. Ante el comentario, Pansy rió disimuladamente y lo miró. Pero Draco estaba más pendiente de la reacción de la castaña.

Dejando a los presentes bastante extrañados, Hermione le sonrió ampliamente y, sin despedirse, se empezó a alejar del grupo. Cuando llegó a la ribera, se volvió a introducir en el agua hasta que le llegó a las rodillas.

En la orilla, Draco la miraba con escepticismo. Blaise curvó los labios, controlando una sonrisa. Los presentes miraban a Draco y a Hermione, sin entender.  
Luna, que era la única que parecía entender lo que ocurria, carraspeo levemente.  
**- Si nos disculpan, creo que los Blibbering Humdinger ya han echo de las suyas. Buenas tardes-** y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, marchó al lado de Hermione.

Ambas conteplaban los últimos rayos del sol, metidas en el inicio del lago. Luna abrazó desdes atrás por los hombros a Hermione mientras le susurraba algo al oido. Provocó que la castaña ampliara la sonrisa y la mirara.

El grupo de madres-hijos a penas pudieron comentar nada, cuando unas voces en la lejanía captaron su atención. Hacia ellos se acercaban un nuevo grupo. Severus Snape era acompañado por el anciano Horace Slughorn, Lucius Malfoy y Lander Parkinson.  
Se acercaban al grupo y, a excepción del sr. Parkinson, los hombre miraban con atención al lago. Cuando llegaron a reunirse con el resto de los suyos, Lucius vistió su cara con su acostumbrada máscara de frialdad.  
Saludó a su esposa con un frio beso en la mejilla, hizo acopio de esfuerzo al besar la mano como un caballero de la sra.  
Zabinni, la sra. Parkinson y su hija. Estrechó la mano de Blaise y miró con orgullo a su uni-primogémito.  
Todos se saludaron con el protocolo de siempre.

El profesor Slugorn se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la que ya era su alumna favorita.  
**- Jane, querida!!-** gritó suavemente, para atraer la atención de la joven. Hermione lo miró o sonrió. Aquel profesor podía ser como era, pero le caía bien. Su asignatura, pociones, era de las favoritas. Y despues de tantos años sin haber podido merecer por sus aptitudes en ese campo, por fin había un profesor que le daba puntos en vez de quitarselos, por un buen trabajo..  
**- Profesor. Me alegro mucho de verlo-** dijo mientras salía del agua y se acercaba para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.  
El viejo profesor sonrió, algo sonrojado. **- Yo tambien me alegro de verte, querida. Estas preciosa-** dijo mientras se ajustaba la prieta armilla. Reparó en la joven que continuaba en el agua. Parecía que ahora ella era la ensoñada, que murmuraba una especie de melodía triste y melancólica.** - Usted tambien esta hermosa, señorita Lovegood-**

Luna se giró y saludandole con la mano, correspondió al viejo profesor. Su mirada se devió lentamente hacia Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Por unos instantes se quedó estática, más procedió despues a echar una última mirada al lago y a salir, para reunirse con Hermione y el profesor.

Hermione estaba ajena a todo, estaba absorta en el atardecer. Ni siquiera había visto llegar al nuevo grupo, ni los miraba Pero tanto Snape como el sr. Malfoy no le quitaban de encima su mirada inquisidora, con cierto desdén. El ligero temblor de Luna, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
**- Espera-** susurró Hermione. Para el asombro de los presentes, en segundos aparecieron flotando dos albornoces de suave ruso grueso. Hermione le tendió a Luna el azul electrico y ella tomó el granate. En ambos se lucía el escudo de sus casa y sus iniciales bordadas en plata y oro.

Se despidieron del viejo profesor y se encaminaron descalzas hacia Hogwarts, sin más que un "buenas tardes" al pasar por el lado del grupo.

Cuando el viejo profesor alcanzó a los Slytherins, recibió el ácido comentario de Lucius.  
**- Profesor Slughorn, no sabía que tenía tan interesantes compañías... Habiendo sido jefe de Slytherin, esperaba más nivel en sus amistades-** siseó con un deje despectivo. Draco sonrió de medio lado, al igual que Snape.  
Slughorn lo miró largamente y seleccionó con cuidado las palabras con las que responder. El mago platino no le agradaba en absoluto, pero no era tonto. Sabía el poder que él tenía. En ambos bandos.  
**- Mi querido Lucius. Bien cierta que se de tu disposición para los que no són de sangre pura. A pesar de ello, Hermione Granger es la alumna más destacable de Hogwarts en muchos años. De echo, creo que desde mi querida Lily, pocos alumnos han tenido un nivel tan elevado. Y para el pesar de todos, ambas són nacidas de muggles-** sonrió disimuladamente al contemplar la mueca de desagrado que lucia el mayor de los Malfoy.

Viendo que se iban a enzarzar en discusión, la sra. Zabinni cambio de tema.  
**- Dime Blaise, la joven de cabello plateado-  
- ...Lovegood-** corroboró su hijo **- Si, la srta Loveggod. ¿Es la hija del editor del Quisquilloso?-**  
**- Creo que si, madre-** no lo creía, lo sabía a fe cierta!!!. Pero delante de semejante público, era mejor aparentar.  
La sra. Zabinni ignoró los comentarios venenosos de Malfoy mayor y Snape, prosiguiendo con sus preguntas.  
**- ¿En que casa está?-  
- En Ravenclaw...¿por que?-** preguntó extrañado su hijo.  
**- No por nada. Es donde tiene que estar-** contestó misteriosamente Aricia Zabinni.  
**- ¿Por que dices eso, querida?-** preguntó Slughorn, muy aficionado a las intrigas. Le tendí el brazo para que caminara a su lado, en una marcha de regreso al colegio que Snape y Malfoy habían iniciado, con el sr. Parkinson como compañero.  
**- Por su madre y por su padre...-** dejó en el aire.  
**- Bueno, creo que esta vez, el sombrero se equivoco. Es obvio que Lovegood debería estar en Hufflepuff...-** comento Draco.  
Ante tal comentarío, Blaise miró con recelo a su "compañero".  
**- Explicate mejor querida-** pidió Horace.  
**- Bueno, todos conocemos al escentrico sr. Lovegood-** continuó Aricia **- Pero se sabe muy poco de ella, Sapphira Lovegood. Todo lo que la rodea, incluso su muerte, es efímero y oculto. -  
- Además, de tener en cuenta que ella era una _Stesha-_** contestó Narcissa notablemente seria.  
**- Merlín!!! Una ninfa-** exclamó el viejo profesor. Una nueva adquisición para su grupo selecto, sería la muñequita rubia.  
**- Así es. Por la forma en la que ha ido a la orilla...-** divago la sra. Malfoy **- Estoy segura de que siempre habla de criaturas raras y lugares perdidos-  
- Así es madre. De ahí que todos la llamen Lunática-** puntilló Draco. Vale, ahora Blaise deseaba más que nunca enterrar su puño en la cara del que se hacía llamar Draco Malfoy.  
**- Puedes burlarte si quieres, joven Malfoy. Pero te aseguro que no esta loca...-** Draco miró a la Sra Zabinni y se recordó que era la madre de Blaise. Si no, su mirada la podría haber dejado de piedra.  
**- Es como si tuviera un sentido... más desarrollado. Más perceptible a la naturaleza-** concluyó Narcissa.  
Ahora, el rubio miraba a su madre. Esta hacia un rato que observaba a las dos jovencitas que lejanamente marchaban al mismo lugar a donde ellos tambien e dirigian. Volvió la mirada a su hijo, y sonrió.  
**-Aunque nos podríamos equivocar-** prosiguió Aricia **- Pero cabe de esperar que esa joven ha heredado la sensibilidad de su madre. Seguramente sentirá muchas más cosas que un mago normal-**

Blaise se giró y, olvidando su molestia, habló a Draco en susurros.  
**- ¿Crees que tambien será diferente en sus orgasmos-** dijo con su sonrisa más pícara. Draco rodó los ojos, divertido y hastiado a la vez.  
**- ¿Pensando solo en lo único?-** contestó Draco curvandio sus labios **- Dudo que los haya sentido nuca-** acabó por completar.  
_**- Précisément-**_ contestó embriagado Blaise.

Draco sonrió ante la actitud de su compañero. Realemente estaba enfermo por haberse fijado en semejante... ejemplar.  
Blasie no era ningun santo. Tambien se había llevado de calle a mucha jovencitas. No tantas como él, pero si bastantes. Con la cantidad de mujeres bellas que habían en su casa y se iba a fijar en lunática. Se notaba que su compañero había heredado la excentricidad de su madre.

Emprendiendo la marcha con el perturbado de Blaise a su lado, otra idea le cruzó la mente...¿sería la sabelotodo virgen?


	8. oOo Cena a Piano oOo

**_oOo _Capitulo 7: Cena a piano _oOo_**

* * *

La cena sería a las nueve y se celebraría en el gran comedor. Ya se había dispuesto la mesa de los profesores, al igual que la noche anterior, con la mejor vajilla y cubertería que poseía el colegio. Los presentes se acercaron lentamente, hablado en susurros a la mesa y ocuparon sus asientos. 

En el centro Dumbledore, que conversaba animadamente con Mc Gonagall, sentada a su diestra. A la izquierda del viejo director, siguiendo de cerca la conversación, el profesor de pocione por aquel año, Horace Slughorn. Depues habían tomado asiento el profesor para DCAO, Severus Snape seguido de Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy; Blaise y Aricia Zabinni y cerrando la comitiva, los Parkinson.

En el otro extremo de la amplia mesa, a la derecha Mc Gonagall se hallaban conversando animadamente Madame Popy y Elea Smouth, la nueva profesora de Adivinación. Y varios sitios libres.

Pasaban casi diez minutos de las nueve y la cena aún no se había servido. Faltaban varios de los comensales y parecía que el director Dumbledore, ese ancianito simpático de túnica gris perlada, se encontraba más que absorto en la conversación que mantenia con Mc Gonagall a cerca de los caramelos de limón.

Y fue eso, o el hecho de estar esperando a alumnos no merecedores a aquella mesa, lo que hizo perder la paciencia al mayor de los Malfoy. Con el rostro frio y la voz tildada por la irritación, se giró hacia Severus y siseó:

**- Esto es una desfachatez, Severus. Es que nos toma por tontos el loco de Dumbledore. No pienso esper...-** comenzó a escupir lentamente Lucius, bajo la atenta mirada de su interlocutor, que asentía al comentario con rostro indescifrable. Si bien a Snape tampoco anhelaba la compañia que tenía que llegar, no era prudente que Malfoy expresara en voz alta su descontento. Allí llevaba las de perder. Pero¿quien podía acallar al arrogante platino? A veces era muy temperamental. Demasiado.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, acayando a los presentes, ganando así el protagonismo para las personas que la atravesaban y se dirigian hacia la gran mesa. Hermione hacia presencia en la estancia, acompañada de Luna, Neville y Harry. Los cuatro se acercaron con paso rápido a la mesa y la bordearon por el lado derecho para tomar asiento.

**- Sentimos el retraso, director. Señoras... Caballeros. Les pedimos disculpas-** comentó con voz suave y grave, un joven de cabellos morenos y de ojos castaños. Los presentes miraron al joven. Sin duda era Neville Longbotton, pero parecía que el verano lo había transformado sutílmente. Había ganado en altura y cuerpo, en garbo. Para los que habían conocido a Frank Longbotton antes de San Mugo, pudieron apreciar en su hijo, la herencia genética. Si duda tenía buen porte. Seguía teniendo un aire infantil en sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa franca, tan parecida a Alice; pero sus facciones empezaban a perfilar el hombre que sería.

No pasó por alto, el hecho de que Neville llevaba cariñosamente tomada la mano de la srta Granger.

**- Tranquilos. No pasa nada-** comentó jovial el director, sonriedo a sus cuatro alunos, ignorando por completo las miradas de desden furibundo que el sector izquierdo le presentaban.

Se sentaron a la mesa y en segundos, apareció ante sus ojos un magnífico festín. Durante el desarrollo de la cena, los dos sectores de la mesa se ignoraron mútuamente, disfrutando así de un silencio enmascarado de cierta tensión.

Por un par de veces, Harry levanto la mirada hacia el director. Parecia que Albus Dumbledore difrutaba teniendo a su izquierda a parte de los mortifagos y a su derecha, a parte de la orden del fénix. Era como un juego. Pero despues de siete años, Harry ya sabía que el anciano de gafa de media luna, no movía fichas sin leer atentamente el tablero. Si estaban allí todos reunidos, era por algo.

La cena había finalizado. Mientras aguardaban a los postres, una petición susurrada desde el sector derecho hizo guardar silencio en casi toda la mesa.

**- Por favor Hermione. Toca para nosotros-** Susurró delicadamente Neville, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con infinita ternura.

Varios de los presentes del otro extremo, miraron con desagrado tal muestra de cariño. Un sangre pura trantando con aprecio a una sangre sucia. Intolerable.  
Más hubo quien sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba un poquito más, deseando ser quien disfrutara de tal contacto. Y tambien quien se incomodó, sintiendo un débil pellizco en el estómago, sin entender por que.

**- Yo...-** intentó contestar la castaña. Agacho la mirada, mientras retorcía las manos nerviosa. No estaba muy segura de querer tocar el piano delante de "ellos". Con la llegada de Luna y posteriormente de Harry y Neville, la castaña había recuperado parte de su anterior personalidad; pero sin llegar a ser ella. _Nunca podría volver a ser ella._

**- Vamos Jane, querida. Estoy deseando oirte tocar otra vez-** comentó Slughorn, con una amplia sonrisa. Lucius chascó la lengua con desagrado. ¿Como podía ser que aquel hombre hubieses sido jefe de la casa de Slytherin¿Y ahora suplicando las notas de un viejo piano a una arrastrada sangre sucia?

Draco observó a su padre, con frialdad. Narcissa, con cierto temor. Si no estallaba allí, lo haría en casa.

**- Que dices Hermione...-** la miró el director sonriendo. Sin duda, había sido una buena idea que Harry, Neville y Luna se anticiparan a los demás. La Srta Granger se mostraba un poquito más ella. Y eso, lo aliviaba profundamente. Bien sabía la carga pesada de ella y aquello atormentaba al viejo director.  
Hermione lo miró, luego a Neville, Harry y por último a Luna.

**- Vamos Herms. Si quieres me sentare contigo y tocamos un dúo-** dijo Luna, mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña entre las suyas. Hermione la miró y sonrió. Sabía que Luna no tenía ni idea de tocar el piano, pero era su forma de decirle que no estaba sola.

**- Esta bien-** susurró, emitiendo una suave sonrisa.

Y antes de se echara para atras, el viejo director hizo aparecer en el centro del comedor el piano de la joven alumna. Era un ejemplar majestuoso y antiguo, de madera negra lustrosa. Y reposaba febril a que Hermione lo acariciara aquella noche, como tantas otras. A su lado, una suave banqueta de tercipoelo marifl y cuerpo de madera negra.

Hermione se dirigio a ellos y se sentó suavemente, dando el perfil izquierdo a los comensales de la mesa. Suspiró sonoramente y miró hacia la mesa. No supo por que, pero al repasar a los asistentes, su mirada reposó décimas de segundos de más en unos increibles ojos grises, que la miraban con friadad absoluta.

Luna se acercó a ella y bordeó el instrumento, con Harry muy de cerca. Se paró cerca a Hermione. Levantó suavemente la mirada de su amiga al notarse observaba, para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros que chispeaban...de ¿celos? Sonrió, delicandole esa "caricia" a la serpiente de ojos profundos. Pero solo fueron segundos. Bajó la mirada para centrarse otra vez en su amiga.

Neville se acercó a ellos, quedandose detrás de Hermione. Sin acercarse. Sin alejarse. Si estiraba sus brazos, rozaría su pelo rizado. Pero prefería observarla desde allí.

En delicado movimiento, acarició las teclas sin emitir ningún sonido. Dandoles las bienvenida. Cerró los ojos y dejo deslizar sus dedos sobre las teclas de forma suave, arrancando para aquella noche una melodía triste y efímera (Es la primera canción El laberinto del Fauno http:// www youtube com/watch?vyCxcWDkGeRI )bien los presentes del sector izquierdo no quisieron prestar mayor atención, las notas qu ella iba imprimiendo fueron ganando terreno. Al finalizar la melodía, el salón estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto. Casi ni se notaba respirar. Había creado un ambiente de paz y tristeza, que había dejado a más de uno con el corazón en la mano.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió involuntariamente. Aquella canción se la había enseñado a tocar su abuela. Era parte de una nana que su abuela tocaba a su madre. Y su madre a ella. Su madre...

**- Toca para mí, Hermione. Toca mi canción-** solicitó a media voz Luna, al entre-leer los tristes ojos de su amiga, entendiendo lo que había significado la melodía anterior para ella.

Hermione solo asintió. Y tocó.Se dejó embargar por ua melodía que no era triste, ni algere. sentimiento era la palabra que la describia. La había compuesto unos años antes para alguien muy especial, que en aquellos momentos estaba muy lejos de ella. (AMELIE - Comptine d'un autre été L'après midi hrrp:// www youtube com/watch?v4Z21jWwIaHs&moderelates&search )

A aquella alturas postres ya habían aparecido en la mesa. El silencio se había apostillado. Era el "respeto" que las serpientes le entregaban. Lucius, Draco y los Parkinson se dispusieron a dar prueba de ellos. Aun así, Hermione tocó dos canciones más.

La primera, pedida por el profesor Slughorn. (Claro de Luna http:// www youtube com/watch?vtK-T1Nr2hhk&moderelated&search) Fue una melodia soberbia y melancólica, que hizo desistir a aquellos que habían querido empezar con el postre. Si quisieron ser indiferentes, no pudieron.  
Incluso el altanero Sr. Malfoy había dejado de comer, mostrando una máscara de superioridad y un estraño resplandor en la mirada que por suerte para él, nadie pudo aperciar. Y Snape miraba a su alumna insondablemente. No reconocería que aquella sabelotodo tocaba de forma magnífica el piano. No lo demostraría. Aún no.  
Solo Narcissa y Aricia disfrutaban, cada una a su manera, de las notas que la srta Granger arrancaba del viejo piano.

Por último, tocó la canción que le había pedido susurrando Neville al oido. Para ello, él se acercó y dejó que en el transcuro de la melodía, ella apoyara su cabeza suavemente en su vientre. No fue perceptible para muchos, pero la mano del joven acarició suavemente el pelo y el cuello, mientras ella tocaba su última melodía. Con gran pasión. ( A DE AMOR http:// www youtube com/watch?vxRc2QEnoWyQ&moderelated&search)

* * *

**Hola a todas!!! Siento muchisimo haber subido tan tarde este capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Os dejo los links para las canciones que interpretó Hermione. Para poder verlos correctamente, cambiar los espacios por puntos. Los teneis en youtube colgados. **

**Ya sabeis. Cualquier cosita..."GO".**

**Beossss**


	9. oOo Silencio oOo

**_oOo _Capitulo 8: Silencio _oOo_**

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche al colegio de magia y hechicería, tiñiendo el cielo de un azul oscuro intensto salpicado de estrellas. Fiel a las costumbres, el techo del Gran Comedor lucía el mismo aspecto.

Los nuevos alumnos de primer curso, esperaban nerviosos en la gran escalinata que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar por aquel año. Ante ellos, la selección de la casa. Momento ansiado y temido por partes iguales.

Dentro del gran comedor, aguardaban con gran bullicio, los no tan nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts. Presidiendo el comedor, la mesa de preofesores en pleno esplendor.

Y en una de las cuantro mesas, una joven de cabellos platino, destacaba por los colores de su casa. En la mesa dorada y grana, se divisaba a la joven Lovegood. Esta estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, susurrandole palabras incompresibles para muchos. Más para Hermione eran la puerta de su paz interior. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Luna la ayudaría tanto. A ella. Que siempre ayudaba a los demás y nunca necesitaba ayuda. Que era fuerte y ahora no era ni su sombra. Sus ojos ambarinos se aguaron ligeramente, al notar el abrazo de cierto moreno, proseguido por uno en conjunto de varios de sus compañeros. Pero el momento de paz, ese momento de reconforte por parte de sus amigos se dio por finiquitado cuando un diablo de ojos grises decidió, que aquella visión le dañaba la pupila.  
**- Dime Granger¿Ya has preparado tu discursito agradecimiento-por-ser-insufrible-sabelotodo-premio-anual?-** la picó con más amplia de sus sonrisas, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle reían como dos gorilas estúpidos.  
Ginny lo miró furibunda y lo encaró

**- Que pasa Malfoy¿Te traes a tus mimos para que te rían las gracias sin sentido? Al menos Hermione no ha comprado su puesto. ¿Por que no te largas arrstrandote a tu mesa y te rodeas de los de tu calaña?-** soltó a bocajarro, llevandose las manos a la cintura. Pareciendose más su madre cuando les cantaba la caña a los irresponsables gemelos. Arrancó con ello, una carcajada general en la mesa de los leones y los de la mesa más cercana.

**- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, enana pecosa-** contestó sin sonrisa y evidenetmente molesto el Slytherin. Pero ¿molesto por que¿por que la pelirroja muerta de hambre lo había dejado en ridículo¿O por que la sangre sucia, una vez más, lo había ignorado más que olimpicamente? Ni siquiera se había dignado a bufar. A decir nada. Silencio**.- Si no sabes cual es tu lugar... habrá que señalartelo-**

**- Basta ya Malfoy. Regresa a tu casa. Empieza la selección-** lo cortó inusualemnte Luna. Se declaró con voz suave pero firme. Tenía a la castaña tomada por la mano.

Draco se limito a sonreir, como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían. Cosa que no hizo mucha gracia ni a Harry ni al resto de los Gryffindor. Pero al menos, el principe de las serpientes se dirigió a su mesa, seguido por los dos energumedos. Se sento, sin borrar la sonrisa al lado de Zabinni. En ese momento no se percato, pero Pansy no estaba a su lado. No lo había estado en todo el día.

_**- Más tarde no tendras amiguitos que te protegan. ¿Entonces que harás impura?-**_ pensó maliciosamente Draco. Hermione estaría solita, indefensa y a su disposición. Se le ensancho más la sonrisa al mirarla intensamente desde su mesa. _**- en cuanto a tí...-**_ desvió unos segundo la mirada ala pequeña pelirroja, que estaba hablando con Potty **- De tí ya me encargaré-**  
La voz de Blaise lo devolvió a la realidad.  
**- Draco¿donde diablos se ha metido Pansy?-** dijo con un deje de preocupación.  
**- Y a mí que me cuentas...que acaso la quieres acosar a ella tambien. No te basta con Lovegood-** respondió molesto el rubio. Blaise bufó. cuando Malfoy se quería poner graciosillo...  
**- Ummmmmmm va a ser que no. Pero veo que vas bien. Buena forma de "controlar" a tu futura...-** contestó con ironía el moreno.  
**- No soy su madre. Pansy es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto del compromiso y lo de la boda. Aunque, está muy rara desde antes de empezar el verano. Si te quedas más tranquilo y no me lo comentas más, hablaré con ella. ¿Feliz?-** dijo no dando importancia, esperando que su compañero no insistiera más. Aunque en el fondo, estaba algo preocupado. Bueno, esa no era la palabra. Pansy era su "novia" oficial. Sería su mujer y la que le daría un varón. Y era más que probable, la que se gastaría parte de su fortuna en caprichos. Para eso la habían educado. Pero despues de años, al igual que con Zabinni, se habían llegado a conocer. No es que fuera su amiga... se acostaban, eso estaba claro. Pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien. El Silencio por parte de ella no era buen augurio.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar paso a la sub directora y una rista de atemorizados alumnos de primer curso. Se les veía asustados y emocionados. Casi todos miraban al cielo, alternando con las mesas y el taburete que los esperaba al final, coronado por el sombrero seleccionador.  
Se reunieron alrededor, como todos los años, esperando el soporifero discurso cantarín del viejo sombrero. Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Entonces ocurrió lo que nadie imaginaba.  
Nada.  
Silencio.  
Silencio por parte del sombrero, que tras un largo minuto indicó con voz cansada que pasara el primer niño, para enviarlo a la casa al la cual pertenecería; dejando atónitos a los presentes.

Mc Gonagall miró alarmada al directo. Albus, tenía la vista fija en el viejo sombrero, pero asintió. Miro a la mesa de las serpientes. Luego a la de los leones. Parecia que aquel día, era el del Silencio.

* * *

**N.A. Hola familia! Siento haberme retardado tanto. Aquí os dejo el último capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste. Un besazo muy grande!!!**

**Ev...**

**Buaaaaaaa estoy tan dormida que mi cabeza peligra de quedar es situación horizontal sobre el teclado.**

**ZZZzzZZZZZZZzzzzzZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZ**


	10. oOo Secretos y Actitudes oOo

_oOo _**Capitulo 9: Secretos y Actitudes**_ oOo_

* * *

**Canción: **_American Beauty (BSO a piano por Thomas Newman)_

* * *

Entró sigilosamente por el hueco que daba acceso a su sala común. La oscuridad reinaba en la soberbia estancia, con tan solo la incombustible chimenea como punto de luz. Se disponía a tomar el pasillo que la dirigía a las estancias femeninas, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le reclamó, deteniendo en seco su marcha.

**- ¿De donde vienes, preciosa?-** su susurrante voz sonó extrañamente cálida. Aunque bien mirado, de Él se podía esperar muchas cosas. Era tan camaleónico y sorprendente que, para muchos, era difícil descifrar su mirada, sus palabras o el tono de su voz. Pero para ella no. Bien conocía al dueño de esa voz. De esos ojos profundos como la noche.

**- He ido ha hacer mi ronda. Por si lo recuerdas, soy Prefecta-** contestó alzando perceptiblemente el rostro. Más no se giró. Él no podía ver en que estado se encontraba. Sonrió tristemente sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta dada no lo satisfaría. Y no se equivocó.

**- Tu ronda acabó hace cuatro horas. ¿Acaso te perdiste por los corredores del castillo, Parkinson?-** siseó con un deje de escepticismo. Si se pensaba que con aquella pantomima lo iba a engañar, lo llevaba claro. La excusa que le había dado solo de podía calificar de éstúpida. Él tambien era prefecto. Y la conocía muy bien, tanto que se daba cuenta de que algo guardaba su compañera e intuia que era improtamte. Ella no quería explicar y entre ellos nunca había habido secretos. Probablemente, él era quien mejor la conocía.

**- ¿Acaso me espías, Zabinni? Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, cuando se me antoje y como de me antoje. No eres mi padre-** respondió con tono frío. Incluso _Él quería controlarla,_ pensó tristemente. No, no podía decirle nada. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si sabía la verdad. Nada bueno. Nada bueno.

**- No te espío. Me preocupo-** dijo directamente, mostrandose a esas alturas, tal y como era. Y era una primicia. Por regla general, solo Draco lo parecía comprender. Se despegó de la pared que lo sostenía y descruzó los brazos que reposaban segundos antes en su pecho.

**- Pues no deberías...-** era el momento de la retirada. Si aquello seguía así, la descubriría. Pensó en marcharse tal cual. Pero en su corazón algo le impulsó a no dejar al moreno con parte de la duda, no por algo su relación era especial. Y se maldijo otra vez por haber aprendido a sentir. Encubrió lo que no podía decir y eligió con cuidado las palabras que le satisfarían o al menos la respaldaría **- He tenido unas palabras con Draco y me apetecía caminar. Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir-** se giró para mirarlo entre las sombras y sonriendo tristemente **- Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana empezamos las clases y este año es el último. Despues todo esto ya no será...-** Su voz había sonado impersonal y presuntamente, fría. Pero en sus ojos había una chispa difícil de ver. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a dirigirse a su cuarto.

Hasta aquí, ya no le revelaría más. Antes prefería morir que el moreno descubriera el secreto que guardaba en su interior.

**- Pans...-** dijo, habiendo sido Él más rápido que ella al acercarse, impidiendole marchar. La abrazó desde atrás y la inmovilizó suavemente contra su cuerpo. No era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente leer entre líneas. Aquel tono, aquella actitud. Por mucho que se hubiera discutido con Draco, sus discusiones no acababan con un paseo por el colegio precisamente. Por regla general el paseo llegaba a la cama del rubio. Besó su nuca, intentándole transmitir de forma extraña cierto apoyo, cierta calidez.

**- Estoy bien, Blaise. Buenas noches -** respondió al tiempo que apretaba cariñosamente las manos de él, para después escurrirse de sus brazos.

La siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció entre las sombras. Sin duda, algo iba mal. Y la cosa no quedaría así. Aunque si algo había aprendido bien de su madre, era el lenguaje secreto de las mujeres, afinando así un sentido raro en los hombres. Y ese sentido le decía que aun no era el momento. Llegado el caso, Pansy iría a él y se lo revelaría. _**- Paciencia -**_ se repitio a si mismo, mientras se dirigia a los dormitorios masculinos. _**- Paciencia, Blaise -**_

Llegó a su habitación, que por suerte no compartía con nadie. Privilegios. Más privilegios. Por ser una Slytherin... Por ser Prefecta...Por ser una futura Malfoy...

Con el corazón en un puño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella. Las lágrimas estaban agolpándose fuerte en sus oscuros ojos. Las había retenido demasiado tiempo. Serenamente hizo lo que, tras años de educación por parte de su made, había aprendido como norma. Que Nunca debía dejar que nadie viera su debilidad. Hasta que el hechizo silenciador no estuvo activado, no se permitió respirar. Llorar.

Y resbalando por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, lamentó ser quien era. Con cada lágrima que se derramaba por sus perfectas mejillas de porcelana, lloró por una libertad robada. Por no poder ser ella misma. _Para amar por ella misma._

Atrajo sus piernas sobre sí y se hizo un ovillo en el frío suelo de la habitación.

* * *

Tumbado en la soledad de su habitación, con el silencio como único compañero, intentó descifrar la actitud de su prometida. ¿A que se debía ese cambio tan extraño? Que lo hastiaran si aquella era la misma persona con la que había convivido tanto tiempo. Con la que se había discutido de forma extrañamente fugaz y violenta aquella misma tarde. 

Pansy siempre se había mostrado complaciente. Para eso la habían educado y ella sabía que era afortunada. Estaban predicha esa union desde la cuna. Su destino ya estaba escrito y sería memorable. Su relación, era y sería, simplemente perfecta.  
En el colegio, como príncipes de las serpientes. Dominando dentro de su casa e imponiéndose en las tres restantes. Después, formando una poderosa alianza de sangre, apellidos y fortuna. Y para ello no había mejor conadidata que Pansy. Él lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Lo asumia. Pansy siempre sabía estar en su lugar, con unos impecables modales. Era elegante, notable y sangre pura. Su fortuna no era tan extensa como la que él heredaría, pero era considerable. Además, había llegado a una comprensión prefecta. Pansy nunca le reclamaba, a pesar de saber de sus líos de faldas. Por que sabía que él volvería a ella. Tambien lo tenía que reconocer, era su amante más preciada. Sabía lo que hacer y como hacerlo. Y en sus relaciones, ambos disfrutaban.  
Cara a los demás, él mandaba. Ella acataba como una pánfila sin cerebro. Pero aquello no era cierto. Si bien Pansy no contradecía nunca abiertamente al rubio (por que sabía bien lo que se jugaba) Draco no era tan déspota. Solo era cuestion de mantener una imagen ante los demás. Él no se podia mostrar débil y mucho menos por una mujer. Aunque solo Blaise y ellos dos sabían de la verdadera relación entre los Slytherins. Pansy era amiga y consejera del rubio. Poseía un sexto sentido ladino, además de una serenidad de acero. Lo ayudaba, junto con Blaise, a dominar la "Vena explosiva Black". Heredada sin duda de su tía Bella o incluso de Sirius Black. Pansy lo sabía calmar. Como su madre llegaba a calmar el temple de su padre. Y parecía inmune a su frialdad. También sabía como ser melosa y embaucarlo a su manera. No por nada, era una Slytherin. Sabía bien como utilizar sus armas.

Era perfecta.

Por eso estaba confundido. Era la primera vez que Pansy le había llevado la contraria, de forma tan directa y aférrima. Como también había sido la primera vez, en una de sus discusiones, que Draco la había dejado marchar tal cual.

**- Esa mirada... tenía una luz especial -** Había notado una fuerza en sus ojos negro no muy propios de la morena.

_**------------- F&B -------------**_

**- ¡ Pansy!!!-** mijo mientras la sujetaba con su mano bruscamente . - **Mírame cuando te hablo, mujer!-** lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Primero se había estado escabullendo de él. Evitandolo. Y ahora a penas quería cruzar palabra, dandole tontas evasivas. Y por su apellido que sí _Él_ preguntaba, _ella_ tenía que responder. Lo habia intentado por las buenas, pero nada. Si algo le agotaba la paciencia, es que se le ocultaran las cosas. Y no podia permitir que su prometida le ocultara nada.

**- ¡ Déjame! -** Explotó sin previo aviso la morena. Se giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. A pesar de ser más baja que Draco, parecia que se había crecido. El contacto brusco de la mano de él, cerrnadose en su muñeca, desató su furia alojandola ya en su pecho. Cerquita de su corazón. - **Estoy harta de ti, Draco. Estoy harta de mí. De todo lo que me rodea. Te lo ruego... déjame. Dejame por una vez tranquila, Malfoy!!-** añadió clavándole la mirada. Dominando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sin poder evitar que su labio temblara furiosamente.

Que lo cosieran a imperdonables si aquella era su prometida, Su siempre complaciente prometida. _¿Qué tipo de fuerza irradiaban aquellos ojos negros, que no pudo reclamar nada más? __¿Que no pudo negarse a su petición?_ Aflojó mecánicamente el agarre sobre la muñeca de la morena. La observó largamente.

Sin decir nada más, Pansy sacudió su brazo y se soltó del todo de Él. Se giró con rapidez, no queriendo tentar la suerte y se perdió bajo la atónita mirada de su prometido en los inicios del bosque prohibido.

_**------------- Fin F&B -------------**_

****

Gruñó mientras entecerraba los ojos.

_¿Que había querido decir ella¿Que estaba harta de él¿De ella¿De la vida que había llevado? __¿O de la que se extendía ante ellos para el futuro? _

Clavó la mirada en el techo y se llevo una mano al desordenado cabello. Tendría que hablar con Blaise. Sin duda, su compañero tendría más tacto con ella. Sin ninguna duda.  
Se dió la vuelta, quedando boca abajo en las cama. A su mente llegaron imagenes de aquel enrarecido día. Ante Él, fotogramas y conversaciones se presentarob desordenadamente. Como un gran puzzle, atenazados por una suave melodia.

_La mirada de su madre._  
**- Yo siempre estoy orgullosa de tí, Draco-**

_Las palabras de su mentor._  
**- Debes estar preparado. Él será cruel y te probará al límite de tus fuerzas. No esperes favoritismo por ser un Malfoy. en dos meses demostraras tu valía Draco- - Ella estuvo presente en la muerte de su madre. En primera fila-**

_La llegada de su padre al lago y su mirada indescifrable ante la impura._

_Blaise mirando a Lovegood.  
_**- Precisément-**

_La sabelotodo llegando patéticamente tarde a la cena, rodado de sus patéticos amigos y de la mano del seguramente squib y verguenza para los sangre pura - Longbotton._

_La impura tocando el piano. _

_I__gnorandlo en el desayuno, llevandolo al histerismo ante su mutismo._

_Granger y esos ojos..._

Hundió la cara en la almohada y se maldecio a si mismo. ¿A que venia pensar tanto en ella¿Que no podia poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin que ella se colara¿A caso siempre estaba presente?

Avento con rudeza la almohada contra el suelo.  
**- Es este maldito colegio...-** se dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado de la cama y se ponia en pie. Necesitaba despejarse. O embotarse. Necesitaba alcohol.

Dirigiendose a su escritorio, conjuro un amplio vaso de cristal talaldo. Dentro relucían un par de cubitos de hielo. Con decisión, abrió el primer cajón y extrajo de lo que parecia un mini bar, una botella del mejor Whisky de toda Inglaterra. Se llenó el vaso hasta la mitad del líquido ambarino y, dejando la botella abierta sobe el escritorio, camino descalzo y despreocupado hacia el ventanal.  
Ahora su prioridad era centrarse en su iniciacion. Ese era su objetivo. En dos meses, no solo recibiría la marca del Lord Tenebroso. Sería iniciado como mortio y recibiria su primera mision del mismísimo Voldemort. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrar su poder. Se ganaría el favor del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y no decepcionaría, ni a su padre, ni a su mentor.  
Estaba deseando que llegara el 31 de octubre. La misma noche de Hallowen, al dar las doce, comenzaría todo.

Cerró los ojos y dió un largo trago del vaso que sostenía, paladeando la intensidad del líquido, mientras le bajaba quemando la garganta. Por un momento se sintió en una paz absoluta. Fijó sus orbes grises más allá del ventanal. La noche estaba clara, cuajada de estrellas. Reinaba el silencio y... no, no reinaba el silencio.

De forma gradual y casi impercitible, las malditas notas del piano se habían vuelto a colar en su habitación. Como si hubieran ido subiendo el volumen, se vió envuelto en una melodía rápida y melancolica. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

**- ¡Maldición!-** exclamó viendo interrumpido su momento de paz, por culpa de la impura. Apuró bruscamente el vaso y lo hizo desaparecer. ¿_Es que no podía estar tranquilo, ni siquiera estando en su dormitorio?_ Aquello no se quedaba así.

Dispuesto a cayar a la sangre sucia aunque fuera a costa de ahogarla y cobrarse así su momento roto su paz; se dirigió furiosamente hasta su puerta. Despues de salir por ella, recorrió el pequeño balcón o rellano que unian las dos puertas y se planto en la puerta de la habitación de su "compañera". La aporreo insistentemente.** - Maldita sea, sangre sucia!!!- **aulló a pleno pulmon, desquitandose **- Para de tocar de una puta vez!!!-**

**_---_**

No se percató de nada. Acabó de tocar la melodia y se dispuso a reconciliar el sueño. Herméticamente cerrada en un mundo interior, Hermione se dirigo lentamente hacia su cama. Aún sonaba en su cabeza la melodía que acaba de tocar. Era una de las piezas preferidas de su madre y la solía tocar cuando estaba triste y llovía. No se daba cuenta de que a las afueras de su habitación, un fuera de sí - Malfoy, deseaba echar la puerta abajo para poder estrangularla lentamente con sus propias manos. Habia puesto un hechizo silenciador, tanto para el interior de su habitacion, como para el exterior. Era la forma de que su cápsula aun se protegiera mas.

Apagó las luces, dejando crepitar el fuego de la chimenea como único punto de luz y calidez en la habitación. Noto la calidez de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo y, tapandose hasta la cabeza, se entregó a lo que sería una vez más, un sueño intranquilo. Mañana necesitaria fuerzas para empezar las clases y enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo.

_**---**_

No dispuesto a desechar la idea de destrozar a sus compañera, Draco seguia golpeando la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos, golpeó por última vez con ambos puños y se tranquilizó. De nada servía y se estaba lastimando. Por no decir la pérdida de tiempo. Además, la musica ya no se oia. Ni habia mas ruido procedente de la habitacion de la castaña. No habría forma de tirar la puerta abajo, si no era con magia. Regreso a su habitacion rapidamente, en busca de su adorada varita. Pero al llegar, al ir a cogerla, las sienes le empezaron a oprimir seriamente la cabeza.  
**- Mierda!-** y varias maldiciones salieron de su boca. Miró su cama y suspiró. Ya de nada serviría así que, con un ademán tosco, cerró la puerta. Se le habían ido las ganas de imponerse. Estaba cansado y las manos le ardían latentemente. Mañana ya tendría tiempo de cruzar unas palabras con la impura. No estaba dispuesto a que la sangre sucia lo molestara con sus pateticas interpretaciones.

Pero por ahora necesitaba descansar. El dolor en las sienes era incipiente y sabia lo que debia hacer. _Relajarse_. Con un leve murmullo, invocó de su armario un franquito de color morado. Lo destapó y vació rápidamente su contenido en la boca. Aquella poción era asquerosa, como bien demostro la mueca de su rostro, pero era magistral para hacer conciliar el sueño. Tomó un bombón de chocolate negro y menta, que reposaba sobre la otra almohada que restaba intacta en la cama. Tal y como a él le gustaba. Era un detalle al que lo había mal acostumbrado su madre y le estaba aliviando el trajo ajenjo de la poción.

Sin más se acercó y cayó rendido sobre su cama. A penas pudo murmurar nada mas, que se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Hola!!! Que tal está? Aqui les traigo el capitulo 9. Como pueden ver, este fic no solo se centra en Draco y Hemrs (aunque són los principales como verán muy pronto). En sí, hay un transfondo. **

**Antes que nada, daros las gracias por seguir leyendolo.**

**Ana, perdona que no respondiera a lo que me pediste (lo siento mucho!!!) La dirección de mail no quedó reflejada. Las canciones són: _L'Apres midi_ (BSO Amelie), _A de Amor _de Richard Clayderman y _La nana y el preludio_ de la cual del Laberinto del Fauno (BSO) de Juan Navarrete.**

**Como veis, fue la madre de Hermione que murió. Y para más dolor, delante de ella. Por eso se encuentra en un estado de Shock un tanto extraño. Ya no es tan solo tristeza o abatimieno. Va más allá.**

**En fin!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Muchismas gracias por loe rw... me hacen muy feliz!!**

**Muchos Besos**

**Eva.**

**Pd... VACAIONES...solo me quedan días!!!**

**muajajajajajaja**


	11. oOo El Inicio de un Nuevo Curso oOo

_**oOo **_**Capítulo 10: El inicio de un Nuevo Curso ****_oOo_**

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día le acarició suavemente el rostro. Se colaba a través del ventanal que aguardaba sobre el cabecero de su cama su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y ha juzgar por la suave luz que entraba, no debían de se más de las seis y media de la mañana. Apenas había dormido cuatro horas, pero supo que de nada servirí seguir en la cama. No podría volver a coger el sueño. 

Sintió su cuerpo aún adormecido, e intentó levantarse, más su cuerpo no respondía. Parecía que sus neuronas se habían puesto de acuedo para no "ordenar" ni pensar en nada, por lo que se quedo quieta.

Cerró sus orbes miel para poder poner en orden su cabeza. Hoy era el día. 1 de septiembre. Y por primera en siete años, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse e ir a clase.

Se estiró todo lo largo en la cama y no pudo evitarlo... Un día más. Un día más sin su madre. Cuan pesada se le hacía la carga de la muerte de su madre. Al recordarlo, el corazón se le apretó en el pecho, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Sus lagrimas surcarón rápidamente sus mejillas, expresando el dolor que sentía. Nadie podía imaginarse cuanto la echaba de menos, cuanto la necesitaba. El hueco que ella había dejado era tan grande, que casi le costaba respirar.

Se giró en la cama, quedando echa un ovillo de costado. Lo que daría por volver a verla. Por volver a oir su voz, dandoles fuerzas para el nuevo día. Regalandole una melodía imperfecta, tarareada, mientras preparaba el desayuno familiar. Aquella tierna sonrisa, que la esperaba al entrar en la cocina. Ese tierno beso en la cabeza. Ese "buenos días pequeña" que ya no oiría jamás...

Se llevó las manos al cuello y sacó de entre su pijama, el medallón que siempre llevaba consigo. Se lo habían regalado sus padres en su quinto año. Por su nombramiento de Prefecta. Y aun recordaba su perplejidad al recibirlo, ante no saber como ni de donde sus padres le habían regalado aquel precioso medallón de plata vieja que se abria por la mitad, revelando parte de sus secretos.

Un medallón mágico.

_**-------- F&B------------**_

- ¡**Es precioso!- **exclamó al verlo. No se esperaba un regalo, y mucho menos uno como el que acariciaba incredula entre sus manos.

**- ¿Te gusta, pequeña?- **preguntó emocionada la sra. Granger mientras abrazaba a su hija por los hombros. - **Vamos... ábrelo-**

Hermione lo abrió lentamente, con manos temblorosas. Dentro, en la cara de la derecha, le sonreían en movimiento sus padres. Recordaba el día que fue tomada aquella fotografía, el 1 de septiembre en frente del andén 9 y3/4 en su primer año de Hogwarts. En la parte izquierda, había una dedicatoría, grabada en el metal con suave curvatura:

_**Los Sueños pueden ser Realidades. Solo deja que tu Corazón te guíe en el camino.**_

_**Te Quieren...**_.

**- Ahora, vuelvelo a cerrar y abrir- **le indicó su madre, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

Hermione sonrió e hizo tal y como le había pedido su madre. Ese tono de voz lo utilizaba cuando habían más sorpresas...

**- Pero...-** se volteó sorprendida a sus padres, con el medallón abierto en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos iban del medallón a sus padres.

**- ¿Que es lo que dice ahora, cariño?- **preguntó sonriendo su padre. Hermione lo miró incrédula y giró su vista al medallón.

**- Dice... dice: _"Los sueños són sumamente importantes. Nada se hace sin que antes se Imagine". _Pero... ¿como? Es decir.. ¿de donde?...¿cuando?-** miró a sus padres perpleja. El medallón que sostenía entre sus manos era antiguo, de plata y mágico.

**- Bueno, deducimos que sí te ha gustado...-** sonrió su padre al ver como se sonrojaba..

**- Claro que si, mucho. Gracias a los dos- **los abrazó, sintiendo que era correspondida. Era precioso. ¡Merlín! Que ganas tenía de enseñarselo a los chicos y a Ginny. Pero antes... -** Me ha gustado mucho vuestro regalo, pero me gustaría que me explicaseis...-**

**- Ahhhhh a mí no me mires!-** exclamó riendo su padre, levantando mucho las cejas -**A sido cosa de tu madre. Ni me preguntes por que no tengo ni idea de donde ha salido. De echo, no me ha querido decir nada. Dice que es un secreto-** añadió mirando suspicaz a su esposa. Padre e hija, clavaron sus suspicaces miradas sobre la nombrada. Jane Granger, lejos de acobardarse, les dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

**- Bien, _mea culpa, __mea culpa__-_** dijo levantando las manos al aire –** Os contare de que se me acusa, con la condición de que no quiero reclamos. ¿De acuerdo?-** dijo mirandolos.

**- Que miedo me das...-** contestó su marido. Si no quería reclamos es que había echo algo que no estaba bien o era peligroso.

**- No se por que lo dices, querido-** volvio a sonreir, afianzando las sospechas de su esposo. Se sentó en el sofá, seguido de su hija y esposo. -** Lo fui a comprar al callejón Diagon-** soltó con mucha tranquilidad.

**- ¿Y?- **preguntó Hermione. No era tonta. Había Crooshaks encerrado. Los muggles no podía ir al callejón si no eran acompañados. Y, o bien su madre lo había encargado o había ido acompañda. En ambos casos, tenía un cómplice.

**- ¿Como que "y"?-** respondió la sra. Gramger, haciendose la desentendida. Aunque bien sabía a donde quería llegar su hija. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, tal y como lo hacía cuando oía una excusa tonta de parte de Ron por no acabar los deberes. -** Ohhhh está bien!-** cedió la sra. Granger al ver que su marido tomaba la misma postura que su hija y la miraba inquisidoramente –** Le pedí a Sirius que me acompañara. Quería algo especial y mágico, así que le envié una carta aprovechando que la lechuza de los Weasley me había traído carta de Molly. ¿Contentos?-** dijo fingiendo morros.

_**-------- Fin F&B -----**_

Con ese recuerdo, sonrió. Se sereno al recordarlo y decidió ver con que frase la "saludaría aquella mañana". Siempre era un misterio. No se sabía bien por que, pero el medallón elegía sus frases al azar (o al menos eso creía) que curiosamente siempre le enseñaban algo.

"_**Que pequeñas són mis manos en relación a todo lo que la vida ha querido darme"**_

_**Te quieren..**._

Suspiró ante el consejo de aquella mañana. ¿Que es lo que le quería decir? No tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo en aquel momento. Ya bastante tenía con tener que levantarse, coger las cosas para su aseo y bajar al baño (no entendía por que no lo había puesto en su mismo cuarto, con el espacio que había) -_**Bueno, quizás por las cañerías... pero que digo, si aquí todo es mágico. O quizas no...- **_y despues de mucho, sonrió ante su propio comentario. No había tenido gracia pero a ella si se le antojó gracioso. Sacudió levemente su cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, descalza, al armario que se encontraba a su izquierda. Lo abrió monótamente y tomó unos de los alistados unirfomes que allí reposaban. Se agachó a la cajolera y tomó la ropa interior. Los depositó en la cama y fue a por los zapatos. Lo podría haber convocado con mágia o al menos, a la hora en la que salía cargada de su habitación con todo, hacerlo levitar. Pero estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, como para pensar que era bruja y podía facilitarse la tarea. Necesitaba reunir sus fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a aquel día de clases, rondas y actividades de premios anuales. Por no pensar en los deberes y... por poco no cae los últimos siete escalones al oir su voz.

**- Cuando acabes, puedes pasar y recoger mi ropa sucia, impura. Que es para lo único que estás en esta torre. Aunque pensandolo bien, prefiero que lo haga el más grimoso de los elfos... todo es mejor a tí, sangre sucia- **la "saludó" desde el dintel de su habitación un joven aplatinado. Comenzó ha bajar las escaleras con su habitual arrogancia. Hermione vió como pasaba por su lado, con ese porte aristocrático digno de un Malfoy, sin tan ni siquiera mirarla. Lo vió llegar a la puerta del baño, luciendo una amplia y cínica sonrisa, con sus profundos ojos grises manchados de malicia.

Por los calzones de Merlín que aquella mañana sí le iba ha hacer la vida imposible a la sangre sucia. Aun se tenía que cobrar sus recientes desplantes y el insomnio probocado por sus patéticas notas de piano. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, se encamino elegantemente hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, triunfal, al oir la respuesta de ella.

Salió de su estupor por el comentariode él. No supo muy bien por que, pero la rábia la invadió en segundos. Parecía mentira que hasta ese momento ni se acordara de que compartía torre con el principito de las serpientes. Apretó contra sí el bulto de sus pertenencias y se lanzó contra los baños, demostrando un resquició de su Yo.

**- ¡Maldito hurón albino¿Pero quien te crees que eres¿El rey de la torre? Oyeme proyecto de algo, ni se te ocurra volver a faltarme el respeto ¿Me oiste?-** le gritó a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Draco. Bufó exasperada al no tener más respuesta que las carcajadas de él y el inconfundible sonído de la ducha. Levantando la cabeza muy digna y renegando entre dientes, se dirigió con un portazo incluido, al baño contiguo. - _**¿Quien se a pensado que es¡Maldito Malfoy! Ni que fuera el dueño de la torre y...-**_ cavilaba mientras se desnudaba lentamente. Abrió la manilla del agua y espero a que la bañera se llenara. Mecánicamente tiró en el agua sales para el baño Oceano. El saludo de su compañero la había sacado de su adormecer para crisparla hasta la médula. Por suerte, al haberse despertado pronto, podría disfrutar de un placentero baño.

Mientras se sumergía en el agua, notó como sus musculos se empezaban a relajar.** - **_**Cretino inbécil**_**- **Renegó mientars tomasba una de las toallas pequeñas y la colocaba debajo de su nuca. Cerró los ojos. -¿_**A caso no tengo ya suficiente como para tener que aguantar a Malfoy?-**_ se sumergió para no pensar más en ello. De nada le serviría hacerse mala sangre con lo sucedido. Además, poco le importaba quien era su compañero o no. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Necesitaba que la abrazaran, que le dijeran que todo había sido una pesadilla y que estaría bien. Necesitaba a su madre.

Salió a la superficie, abriendo lentamente los ojos. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Bien sabia que aquello no era una pesadilla. Era la maldita realidad. La cruda verdad. Su madre no volvería jamás. Trató de infundirse el poco valor que la caracterizaba, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Los golpes de salida que tan amablemente proporciono Malfoy a la puerta, hicieron que saliera pesadamente de la bañera, se alistara y se dirigiera hacia la salida.

Puso un pie fuera del retrato y sonrió timidamente, sorprendida, al encontrarse a Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna; esperandola. Todos la saludaron con la más amplia sonrisa, demostrandole que no estaba sola. Que tenía todo su cariño y apoyo. Harry fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

**- No pretenderas que te dejemos sola con Malfoy¿no?-** dijo Harry, pellizcandole la nariz.

**- Yo...-** le tembló la voz. Antes de que ninguna lágrima cayera, Harry la tenía abrazada en sus brazos. Los demás se acercaron lentamente y tambien se abrazaron.

**- Vamos, Herm. No te quiero ver triste-** le susurró el niño que sobrevivió, alzandole la barbabilla. -** dedicame una de esas sonrisas que tantas veces me han echo salir del túnel-**

Con ello, Hermione no pudo más que sonreir y murmurar un sentido "gracias".

**- Vamos al comedor. Me muero de hambre y estoy seguro de que unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesas, te alegrarán-** dijo Ron, incómodo por no saber como hacer que ella sonriera. Nunca se le había dado bien el consolar a nadie. Mucho menos a una chica. Era fiel y leal, pero de tacto cero.

Hermione lo miró y tomó sus palabras como el mejor consuelo que el pelirojo le podía brindar. Parecía mentira como, en momentos y gracias a sus amigos, el gran vacío que se había instalado en ella; se había llenado.

Cuando hicieron el amago de irse en dirección al gran comedor, Neville los detuvo. Tomando la mano de Hermione y limpiandole la última lágrima le pregunto:

**- ¿No pensará la premio anual ir sin los libros...verdad?-** añadió una sonrisa al comentario.

**- A dios!!!-** dijo golpeandose la frente con la mano –** Como he podido olvidarlos...-** dijo mientras daba la vuelta y, tras susurrar la contraseña, volvia a colarse a la torre de premios anuales.

**- Bueno, todavía no es ella, pero poco a poco-** dijo Ginny, mientras sonreía tristremente. Ojalá en su mano estuviera borrarle todo el dolor a su amiga.

**- Pronto...-** dijo inocentemente Luna, con la tranquilidad del que espera y tiene fe ciega.

**- Eso esperamos-** añadió Harry. Él más que nadie, sentía por igual la pérdida de la sra. Granger. A pesar de que el ataque de los mortios no tuvo nada que ver con su persona, Harry se sentía responsable. Por no haber encontrado todos los Horrocruxes aún. Por no haber podido estar allí, junto con Hermione y haber luchado por la vida de su madre. Por ver como su amiga sufria. La "mochila" de culpas de Harry, se hacía cada vez más pesada.

**- Veamos... Pociones, Runas Antiguas... Encantamientos... Creo que no me dejo nada. ¿Nos vamos?-** repasó Hermione en voz alta, a la salida del retrato. Sus compañeros asintieron y la envolvieron al caminar, de su grata compañía.

Conversarón a cerca del equipo de Quidditch, de como iban a patear aquel año a las serptiente, de que criaturas verían aquel último año, ir a ver a Hagrid... pero tuvieron especial atención en no mencionar nada que se relacionara con mortios o Voldemort.

Neville le tomó la mano y se la besó poco antes de llegar a las puertas del gran comedor. Hermione le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y ambos ingresaron a por el desayuno, bajo las atentas miradas de muchos.

El día practicamente voló. Por raro que parezca, en ningun momento Hermione estuvo sola. En clase, en la biblioteca, en la comida, en su hora libre paseando por el lago (lo que se ganó una gran reprimenda el pobre Ron, que se había saltado la clase de Adivinación para estar con ella)... En todo el día, estuvo acompañada y ocupada en clase.

Solo al llegar a la torre de los premios anuales, el mazo de la soledad la volvió a golpear. Aquel día se había esfumado muy rápido, dentro de una rutina conocida para ella. Pero en los momentos en los que estaba sola, no podía evitar que la tristeza la enguyera por completo. Y una vez más, encerrada ya en su burbuja, volvió a tocar su viejo piano. Volvió a sentir tras sus notas, hasta que el sueño la llamo. Hasta que se acostó, rendida y agotada por el llanto y el dolor. Hastas que se permitió dejar de sufrir, en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Buenas noches familia urbana!!! Que tal van las vacaciones.??? Espero que muy bien. A mi ya me quedan poquito... sinffff (que depre!!!!)**

**En fin. Siento muchiso haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ****Espero que el capitulo le guste atnto como a mí. No se por que, pero mira que me ha costado de escribir y aun así, tengo la sensación de que no está del todo bien. En fin!!!!! **

**Solo me resta mandaros un monton de besos y abrazos.**

_**dEC - youyou - Sara Malfoy - PsicodelycCorpse - Lavon Lovegood**_

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS por los rw y la insistencia (yy voy a soñar contigo!!!!!)_**


	12. oOo Un Nore y un Bioe oOo

**_oOo _Capítulo 11: Un Nore y un Bioe _oOo_**

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas pasarón sin mucha novedad. En el aire se empezaba a notar el pre-estress por la preparación de los EXTASIS y las charlas de los profesores, que los instaban encarecidamente a prepararse a ellos, no ayudaba en nada en absoluto. De hecho y a una semana del inicio, ya habían visitado la enfermería con estress y ataques de ansiedad, varios alumnos de séptimo curso. Entre ellos: Wayne Hopkins y Megan Jones de Hufflepuff; Mandy Brocklehurts de Raveclaw y Tracey Davis de Slytherin. 

A la altura del segundo viernes, los compañeros del séptimo curso ya no se quedaban perplejos a las no-respuestas de la joven Gryffindor, perteneciente al trio dorado. La noticia de la muerte de Hermione Granger, a las manos de un despiadado Mortífago, había corrido como la polvora. Por desgracia, quien más y quien menos, alguien había perdido a familiar o conocido en el ataque en St. James. Por su proximidad a la ciudad mágica de Deadmarsh (cerca de Trafalgar Square) no solo los muggles habían sido víctimas del ataque en masa que allí se había perpretado.

En aquellos días, hubieron muchas muestras de consuelo entre tres de las casas de Hogwarts.

Por parte de los Slytherin, desdén absoluto pero con bastante más moderación desde que dos serpientes habían ido directos a la enfermería gracias a Ron, que defendió la memoria de la madre de Hermione. Así que el viernes finalizó con muchos deberes y un muy satisfecho Ron limpiando los lavabos del cuarto piso, sin la ayuda de la mágia.

Hermione llegaba a la torre de los premios anuales, con bastantes muestras de cansancio. Habían sido unas semanas muy duras. El simple hecho de tener que levantarse y enfrentarse a vivir, la dejaban sin fuerzas para nada. A eso se le añadían los deberes, los trabajos, Malfoy, el prestar atención en clase, los deberes como prefecta que no había querido descuidar y los de premio anual. No se había dejado por convencer por nadie, ni siquiera por el director. Aquello le mantenía la mente ocupada y no permitía que se hundiera (o al menos eso ella pansaba).

No, no era cansancio físico, sino mental. Y ese no se curaba con el simple echo de dormir, cosa en su contra por que dormía poco y de sueño surcado de pesadillas siempre relacionado con los mismo. Además, digamos que su "querido" compañero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Malfoy seguía demostrando que era una serpiente fría sin sentimientos, un imbécil arrogante rematado y que su pasatiempo favorito era torturar a los considerados por él inferiores, siendo ella su blanco favorito. Aprovechaba siempre que podía para insultarla, burlarse de ella o simplemente dedicarle una mirada odio-superioridad-pura sangre, acompañada de su ya conocida media sonrisa. Como si se levantara cada mañana con el claro deseo de molestarla.

Los primeros días, Hermione a penas se percataba de su existencia, sumida aún en el letargio de su soledad. Andaba de acá para hallá ignorándole. Pero a medida que avanzaron esas dos semanas, y gracias a sus amigos empezaba a recuperar algo de su "yo" viejo; parecía que más le afectaba lo que Malfoy le decía. De echo, no sabía si por que estaba en uno de esos días, pero llevaba dos días que acababa llorando desconsolada por la noche, con una congoja extraña y sin calificar. Tocando su viejo piano, sin poder retener las cristalinas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Por suerte, aquella noche no estaba sola para hacerle frente en la torre. A su lado, caminaban felices Luna, Susan y Ginny; que hablaban nerviosas de los preparativos hechos y los que quedaban por hacer. Y es que aquella noche se iban a quedar a dormir con ella, por motivo del evento que se celebraría al día siguiente. El sábado, 20 de Septiembre de 1998, Bill y Fleur enlazarían sus almas en matrimonio. A la mañana del día siguiente, a la una para ser más exactos, estarían dandose el "si, quiero". Estaba todo preparado para que Charlie las fuera a buscar a las doce en punto, para trasladarlas por medio de un traslador seguro, desde los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Llegaban al retrato que daba paso a la sala común y sonreía por el chiste malo que había echo Ginny a cerca de la corbata que había elegido Hagrid para la ocasión (muy parecida a un mantel de cuadros de un típico restaurante italiano). Pararon delante del retrato y esperaron a que su amiga diera la contraseña.

Ahora que Hermione se fijaba bien en el retrato de entrada a su sala común, se divisaban dos caballos alados. Ambos opuestos entre sí. Majestuosos se presentaban el de color negro, sobrevolando los terrenos montaños que dibujaban el paraje. El blanco estaba echado tranquilo, cercano al rio que atravesaba el paisaje, con las alas extendidas.

- **Vaya, esto e impresionante... ¡Dos Pegasus! Un Nore y un Bioe-** exclamó Susan emocionada, que señalaba al retrato** -Nunca había visto ninguno de ellos. Són mis animales preferiros. Aunque es raro que esten los dos juntos-** dijo, mientras se acercaba más a la puerta para examinar de más cerca el retrato.

- **¿Por que dices eso Susan?-** preguntó Ginny acercandose más al retrato con curiosidad. Hagrid le había hablado de aquellos caballos alados el año pasado. Ahora que lo miraba bien, ella no recordaba a ninguno de los dos animales en el retrato de entrada, las veces que había ido a buscar a Hermione. Claro que podría deberse a la excesiva observación de Harry. O a las ganas de ver que Hems estuviera bien. O el sueño. O al hambre...

**- Lo dice por que, en la mitología, los Pegasus Nore y Bioe són opuestos. Se dicen que son portadores de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. De lo Bueno y lo Malo-** aclaró Luna, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras se acercaba a Susan.

**- Pues a mi me parecen muy bellos-** se unío a la conversación Hermione, mientras que Ginny la tomaba cariñosamente por la cintura y las atraía más al grupo de observadoras. –** Además, no ****puede ser más acertado.**- Ante la mirada de interrogación por parte de dos de sus compañeras, suspiró y respondió **-Al fin y al cabo, dentro de esta torre, estamos Malfoy y yo ¿no?. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sangre Limpia y ... bueno, Sangre Sucia. Opuestos.-** concluyó con una suave sonrisa.

**- Tienes razón... y espero que sea así. Que vosotros seais así-** corroboróLuna mientras no despegaba sus orbes cielo del retrato, con un aire de paz que solo ella podía tener. Transmitiendo el saber de lo que tiene que venir. La harmonía de poderse enfrentar a lo destinado.

Sus compañeras la miraron sin comprender ni una palabra y alzaron los hombros. Si algo había aprendido de Luna en aquellos años, es que ella tenía las claves para mucho de lo que tenía que venir. Pero la precipitación nunca iba bien para los que tenían que entender.

Hermione se adelantó a ellas y pronunció la contraseña. _Aldebarán_. Y entró seguida de sus compañeras, mientras seguían comentando del por que aquellos pegasus eran rivales y lo que les había enseñado Hagrid.

Su alegría llego hasta allí. Hermione se quedó plantada sin avanzar, haciendo que sus compañeras la tuvieran que rodear para ver el objeto de pasmo por parte de la castaña. Ante ellas, sentados cómodamente tal y como si de su sala común se tratara, las observaban con escrutinio enmascarado Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott y un chico de Ravenclaw que reconocerían como Stephen Cornfoot.

El silencio reinó por parte de ambos grupos. Los Slytherin las miraron con la superioridad habitual, mezclada con un deje de irritación por la molesta interrupción. Su calma era aparente, cada cual pensando en diferente plano, más ninguno demostró nada que no fuera desdén.

El joven Cornfoot, parecía algo nervioso al divisar a Susan entre las jovenes. Era su prima por parte de madre. No es que tuvieran mucha relación, pero sus padres sí y lo último que quería es que su padre le enviara un vociferador pidiendole explicaciones de sus tratos con Malfoy.

Susan lo miró fijo. Daba la impresión de que lo habían atrapado haciendo algo malo.

Sin prestar ninguna atención sobre las miradas de las serpientes, Luna se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de la castaña. Parecía que era la única que, o no se daba cuenta o no le daba importancia, al tenso ambiente.

Blaise la siguió con la mirada, con la tela velada del deseo en sus pupilas oscuras. ¿Se lo parecía a él o Lovegood le había dedicado una tímida sonrisa antes de iniciar el ascenso de las escaleras? No, no se lo había parecido a él. La dulce rubia que lo traía de cabeza (y otros por menores) había pasado como un ángel muy cerca de él, con una inocente indiferencia. Pero al llegar a su altura, le había mirado fugazmente, regalandole su sonrisa. ¿Como explicar de su aceleradoo corazón? Para alguien puro, posiblemente amor. Para alguien como él, deseo. Eso es lo que Luna Lovegood le provocaba, un mar de deseo y sentimientos contrarios. Extraños. Era la única explicación que le daba. Por que, puestos a analizar, no era la mujer ni más bella ni más sexy. Y estaba seguro que no sería la mejor amante o al menos no tendría experiencia en ello. No era la más popular. Era rara y diferente. Y sin embargo, aquella mirada. Aquella sonrisa. Era su esencia lo que lo atrapaba y lo llevaba al borde de la locura por un imposible. Deseo ante tanta pureza. Un impulso de tenerla y retenerla. ¿Pero como explicar el deseo de protegerla, en medio de la lujuria?

- **Vaya¿pero que tenemos aquí?-** tenía que ser él. Tenía que decir algo. -**La ratita de biblioteca se reune con especímenes raros...mezclados...traidores de sangre...lovegood... -** soltó arrastrando las palabras. Mirando al grupo. Enfocó su mirada en el objeto de sus obsesiones no reconocidas. Aquella semana, se había ensañado más si cabe con la castaña. Le encantab ver que ella había empezado a reaccionar, despues de haber pasados unos días de casi ignoración total. Le encantaba ver que reaccionaba, verla desprotegida. En dos veces la había echo llorar y hasta había llegado a lanzarse hechizos con Potty, fracturandose dos costillas. Pero bien merecia la pena, solo por ver su mirarda cristalina, completamente atenta a él. Asustada y débil. Y ya tenía la clave para sacarla del pozo de su ensoñación.

-** Ya Malfoy. No estamos para tus tonterías.- **le contestó Ginny, mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y tironeaba de ella, junto con Susan, para seguir el camino emprendido por Luna. No estaba dispuesta a que Hermione se derrubara. ¿Acaso el hurón no tenía sentimientos¿Disfrutaba tanto viendola sufrir que ni siquiera era capaz de guarda respeto por el luto?. Ah! Claro, que hablabamos del gran Draco Malfoy. El Odia-muggles. Y eso había sido la madre de Hermione, una gran mujer, pero una muggle. Además¿que mayor placer que el ver a una de sus enemigas más hundída que el mismisimo titanic? Odió, más si cabe al rubio, apretando inconscientemente más la mano de su aturdida amiga.

- **Vamos Zanahoria¿no crees que la sangre sucia ya está mayorcita como para responder ella solita?-** soltó sabiendo la respuesta. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado aun más al poder comprobar el profundo odio en los ojos de la pequeña comadreja.

- **¿Has acabado ya, Huroncito de bote? Por que tus desvarios no interesan a nadie-** susurró quedadamente Hermione. No estaba dispuesta a pasar ni una más aquel día. Pudo aguantar las lágrimas que afloraban en sus orbes miel. No supo por que, pero aquel día no podía más. Estaba tan exausta por todo, que lo que menos necesitaba era un repertorio retorcido del mal nacido de Malfoy, quien parecía especialmente empeñado en hacer de su vida un infierno. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, siguió muy de cerca a Ginny y Susan en el ascenso de las escaleras.

Tras oir el cierre de la puerta, Malfoy estalló en carcajadas. ¡Lo había logrado otra vez! A él no se le pasaba el echo de que las orbes miel estaba cargaditas de lágrimas en el momento de dirigirse hacía las escaleras. Su ego aumento en su pecho.

Respiró hondo y se centró en lo que llevaba entre manos, al fin y al cabo, Granger solo era su pasatiempo. Y habían cosas más importantes que los pasatiempos.

* * *

Daban poco más de las diez y sus padres se presentarían en media hora, así que no debía demorarse. Si algo le habían inculcado bien desde pequeño, junto el odio a lo inferior, la carencia de sentimientos y una mente fría al actuar, era la puntualidad. Un Malfoy nunca llegaba tarde. 

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su blanquecina piel, sonrió por los resultados de la reunión nocturna del viernes; había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y eso que siempre lo calculaba todo a la exactitud. Pero es que había sido tan fácil extorsionar al Raveclaw. ¡Quien lo iba a decir! Un integrante de la casa de los "sabios". Había sido un golpe de suerte, que él había sabido aprovechar muiy bien, el descubrir el secretito del joven Cornfoot. Con la "colaboración" del águila, conseguiría un obejtivo que se creía perdido. Podría demostrarle a su padre que él era algo más que su hijo y que sus aspiraciones no era llegar a ser como Lucius Malfoy. Superarlo, sin duda, era lo que quería el ambicioso slytherin.

Cubrió lentamente su piel con jabón de esencia de menta y café mientras cerraba sus ojos, pudiendo así visualizar su éxito.

_**------- F&B -------**_

_- **No se Malfoy. Es muy arriesgado –** repuso nervioso Cornfoot, mientras se retorcía las manos. Había sido un iluso al pensar que Malfoy le haría un favor sin pedir algo a cambio. Intentaba no mirarle a los acerados ojos, encontrando muy interesante la danza que mantenía el fuego de la chimenea. Sabía que esos ojos mercurio lo atraparían. Podía sentír como el miedo se extendía desde su corazón a su alma, pesando más que su conciencia. Por su secreto, dañaría más de lo que se podría perdonar. _

_- **¿No me digas que ahora te vas a echar atrás? Con todo lo que he hecho por ti...con todo lo que haré por tí. No te interesa tenerme de enemigo ****Cornfoot y lo sabes****-** respondió falsamente suave el slytherin. Había jugado bien las cartas y ahora se beneficiaría de un gran premio. Blaise esbozó una cínica sonrisa y se limito a mirar a aquel pobre conejito asustado. Nott ni siquiera le prestó atención. Le disgutaban aquellos teje manejes, pero como cercano a Malfoy y hombre de confianza, estaba presente en ello. Tanto él, como Zabinni se podía jactar de la 'confianza' del principe de su casa. _

_- **Yo...-** empezó a excusarse el joven raveclaw, pero el sonido de la apertura del retrato lo hizo guarda silencio._

_La llegada de las compañeras de la sangre sucia hizo reinar el silencio entre ellos. Nott las miró intensamente, sin revelar ni un solo sentimiento. _

_Malfoy las repasó con superioridad. No las esperaba, pero podría divertirse un poco más a costa de la ratita de biblioteca. _

_Blaise enfocó su vista en tan solo una de las integrantes, la dueña de los ojos cielo que tanto lo atormentaba. Notó claramente como su garganta se secaba, tras la mirada breve de la joven._

_Nott, que dicen que a buen entendedor pocas o ningunas, palabras basta, pudo sonreir mentalmente. Entendiendo y viendo lo que otros cayarían. Y negarían._

_Cuando las jóvenes desaparecieron en el cuarto de la gryffindor, Malfoy prosiguió._

_- **¿Y bien ****Cornfoot****? Estás agotando mi paciencia y mi tiempo es muy valioso, como para perderlo contigo. Te creí más inteligente. Llegamos a un acuerdo y tu ahora debes hacer tu parte del trato. Ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir si no colaboras... ¿verdad?- **siseó con clama, escupiendo las palabras como si fuera veneno, mientras clavaba sus pupilas mercurio en él._

_Tembló bajo aquella mirada de hielo. No tenía otra salida... Y que Merlín se apiadara de él, por que iba a cometer el peor error de vida. Buscó en la mirada de Nott ayuda, más encontró dos túneles sin fondo. Ni él, ni Zabinni lo ayudarían. Echadas las cartas estaban._

_- **Esta bien, Malfoy -**y tras esas palabras, firmando lo que era como una sentencia, probó la amarga sensación del ajenjo en su boca. Ya no había marcha atrás._

_-**Excelente-** susurró el rubio, mientras se acercaba al asutado condenado._

* * *

Puntuales como solo los podía caracterizar, los sres Malfoy hicieron acto de presencía, vía red flú en la sala común de los premios anuales. Y siendo de la misma cuna, ya los estaba esperando su primogenito, perfectamente alistado de negro, con el desayuno recien dispuesto por los elfos. Los tres integrantes desayunaron en absoluto silencio, como cada mañana. Una vez finalizado el desayuno, comentaron cosas banales, sabiendo que no era seguro hablar más allá. Hacia las once y media, se les juntaron Zabinni, Nott y Parkinson. 

- **¿Te encuentras bien, querida?-** susurró a sotto-voce Narcissa Malfoy. En lo que llevaba de estadía en la habitación a penas había susurrado palabra más que para saludar y desear cortesmente buenos días. Conocía lo suficiente a aquella joven, para saber que algo no andaba bien.

- **Si, estoy bien. Solo es cansancio... es lo único que tengo, Sra. Malfoy- **susurró en el mismo tono. Narcissa la miró pero supo que era mejor callar. Fuera lo que fuese estaba segura de que Pansy ni diria ni media palabra en aquel momento. Pudo leer mucha tristeza y desesperación, tras la máscara que intentaban mantener los penetrantes ojos de la slytherin. -**Dime Narcissa¿que tal por Paris?-** pregunto Pansy para sacar un tema. A Narcissa no se le escapó el hecho de que había cambiado de tema y la había llamado por su nombre.

-** Pues la verdad es que...-** inició la Sra. Malfoy detallando el viaje relámpago que había efectuado para ver a unos parientes en Paris, con escala en dos joyerías prestigiosas y la modista de alta costura mágica de confianza.

Los hombres siguieron hablando de finanzas y futuro, haciendo que no oían a las damas presentes.

Golpes, risas y música, distrajo la plática de los Slytherins. Draco arrugó el ceño y miró a su padre, aclarando:

- **Es esa sangre sucía y sus molestas amiguitas. Hoy se casa el hijo mayor de los comadreja y se estan intentado arreglar...-** dijo con el mayor hastio que pudo imprimir.

- **Si, algo había oido- **corroboro en su frio tono el sr. Malfoy. Que el hijo mayor de Weasley se casaba, no era un secreto. Todo el ministerio lo sabia. Miro indescifrablemente hacía la habitación betada y un inicio de sonrisa curvo sus labios al ver que la puerta se abría y dejaba salir a las cuatro ocupantes de la habitación.

Mientras la puerta revelaba a sus ocupantes, la letra de una canción que hablaba de la paciencia en el amar, se colaba y llegaba a la sala común. Despacio pero sin pausa, descendieron las cuatro jovenes extasiadas, hasta llegar a la base de la escalera. Las cuatro se sorprendieron ante el escrutinio de las serpientes, que las miraban en absoluto silencio, con desprecio marcado por parte de los dos Malfoy. Pero lejos de molestarse, y tal como habían decidido, no dejaron que aquel maldito grupo les amargara el día. Sin más, acabaron de alistarse.

No le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Aquel inocente vestido de seda azul noche estaría presente en más de un sueño. ¿Como una mujer podía ser tan inocente y tan condenadamente atrayete¿Por que no podía dejar de mirarla y fantasear con susurrarle palabras al oido, mientras la recorría con sus manos, arrebatandole ese vestido¿Habría mayor logro que levantarse por la mañana y verla dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho? Y es que para Blaise, cada vez se le estaba haciendo más dificil mantener la compostura, y eso esra algo que en aquellos momentos no se podía permitir. Primero, por el Sr. Malfoy. Y segundo, por que la chica en cuestión no sabía nada de sus intenciones, por que era más inocente que una margarita y no sabía como entrarle. Sus métodos siempre habían sido un poco más...pasionales. La volvió mirar de reojo. Aquel vestido de seda le hacía justicia. Se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dandole un aire frágil y efimero. Era alta y espigada, con suaves curvas. Podía apreciar sus finos hombros ser coronados por dos finos tirantes, mientras Granger le ayudaba a ponerse un chal de seda transparente. El cabello, que los llevaba suelto, se arremolineaba con gracia por su espalda. Tragó grueso cuando fugazmente sus miradas se cruzaron, convertiendo la mirada cristalina e inocente, en un tormento para el moreno.

Estaba...estaba... ¿cual era la palabra adecuada¿Perfecta? Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. No es que esperara ver bajar a Granger desgreñada y anticuada, pero aquello era demasiado. Sus ojos críticos la repasaron, bajo una máscara de sublime superioridad. Realmente no parecía ella. No solo era aquel vestido de seda gris arrugada, palabra de honor, que dejaba al aire sus delicados hombros. O la largada del mismo, que descubría más allá de la rodilla, lo que él ya había visto y terminaba es unas finas pero sencillas sandalias de tiras gris hielo. O la elegante forma en que llevaba completamente recogido el pelo en un moño frances, sujetado por dos peinas con pequeñas perlas grises irregulares. No. Eran sus ojos. Sin duda, era lo más notable en ella. Sus ojos alumbraban aquel día como miel fundida, como años atrás, siendo estardate de su fuerza. Además de una sonrisa sutil pero permanente curvaban los carnosos labio de ella, dandole ese carísma a su rostro.

Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y maldecirse una y otra vez por su desliz. ¿Como había sido capaz de tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia Granger? Una sangre sucia. Que apenas se le podía considerar mujer, mucho menos deseable o atrayente. Pero, ahí estaba él. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo mental para no asociar ningun buen adjetivo a la imagen que la sabelotodo les ofrecía. Siendo traicionado por sus ojos como hombre, pensando lentamente como Malfoy. Disimuladamente, miró a su padre. Lucius miraba a las jovenes desde su superioridad. Lo vió observar con frialdad a la premio anual.

Con un leve carraspeo por parte de Susan, Hermione acabo de arreglar en silencio el semi-recogido de Ginny. Mientras acababa de colocar la última horquilla en un mechón rebelde, tarareó la melancolica cación que sonaba. Le gustaba mucho aquella camción por que le recordaba a su abuelo. Era de un muggle llamado Roberto Carlos y la cantaba en Brasileo.

Repasó con satisfacción el recogido de Ginny. Miró a Susan y su conjunto en negro, había sido un acierto el moño alto y los detalles en rojo. Despues repasó a Ginny, con su vestido verde oliva. Estaba segura de que a Harry se le caería la mandibula al suelo al verla. Con ese pensamiento, ensancho su tímida sonrisa, sorprendiendo a varios. Llegó el turno de Luna. El vestido le quedaba como un guante, estaba echo para ella. Además había sido un acierto que aceptara llevar aquel conjunto de plata vieja y piedra azul que habían pertenecido a la madre de Luna, dejando atrás los rábanos y corchos por un día. Hoy más que nunca, parecía una joven dama de alta cuna, para nada extraña o estrafalaria.

Acabando con la canción, dando las doce en el reloj, apareció por la chimenea el segundo de los hijos de Arthur y Molly. Vestido con una túnica de gala gris oscuro, hizo gala de educación, saludando a los presentes. A pesar de que un sector ni contestó, Charlie se dirigió con una sonrisa radiante, propia de los nervios por la boda de su hermano mayor, hacia las cuatro jovenes.

-**Buenos días señoritas. Estan preciosas esta mañana**- Todas sorieron ante el cumplido, mientras el joven se acercaba a su hermana pequeña y le besaba cariñosamente la mejilla izquierda –** ¿Estais listas?-** preguntó con tranquilidad.

-** Casi –** respondió Luna, señalando a Hermione. Esta la miró interrogativamente, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosado. - **Te vas sin bolso, collar y pendientes, Herms-** sugirió Luna paciente.

-** Ah!-** exclamó Hermione, llevandose la mano a la frente en un golpe seco, al recordarlo. Hizo un ligero ademán con la mano y ante ella aparecieron un bolsito en forma de saco y un baúl muy pequeño y viejo, labrado en madera oscura. De él extrajo un collar largo de perlas gris oscuro irregulares y los pendientes. Con elegancia y algo de nervios, se puso los pendientes y el collar. Cerró la caja y murmurando, la hizo desaparecer. Tomando el bolsito con firmeza entre sus manos, susurró -**Ya está-**

Salieron por el retrato, siguiendo a Charlie. Les iba explicando que en diez minutos se tenían que juntar con los chicos cerca del lago.

-** ¿Y quien ha ido a buscarlos?-** preguntó Susan mientras se ajustaba el chal.

**- Fred y George. Había traido productos nuevos y querían hacerles una demostración de los que tiene preparado para la boda-** contestó con sonrisa pícara Charlie

**-Vaya, seguro que la arman-** susurró Ginny, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

**- Seguro!!! Que miedo. Ya tengo ganas de ver que hacen ese par- **apuntó Hermione, intentando no caer al no estar acostumbrada a los tacones.

**- Pues a mi me da más miedo mi madre... Aixxxx-** suspiró Ginny, haciendolos reir. De seguro que el espectáculo de los gemelos sería mágnifico. Pero sería tremendo el enfado de Molly Weasley.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando la oyó llegar. Tumbado en su cama, estaba esperando que Morfeo se dignara a tocarlo, pero parecía que aquella noche había huído de él. Y no es po que no hubiera tenido un día agotador. 

Despúes del almuerzo, con el encuentro desagradable, había marchado teóricamente a Hogsmade. Despues de haber llegado al pueblo, se había deslizado con sus compañeros hacía la parte trasera del pequeño parque. Allí los esperaba uno de sus elfos con un traslador. En cuestión de segundos estaban disfrutando de las comodidades de Malfoy Manor, hasta despues de la comida. Despues, se habían retirado a la habíatción de _Herox._ Era una estraña sala dotada de mágia tan antigua como la propia familia, que utilizaban para perfeccionar las artes oscuras. Allí los esperaban ya Lucius, su esposa y Bellatrix. Tres profesores temibles para aquellos futuros mortífagos. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, junto con Pansy; se iban turnando para hacer duelos con los tres adultos. Era lo grandioso de aquella sala. Podían llegar a lanzarse incluso imperdonables, que los efectos quedaban anulados. Pero era de gran ayuda a la hora de esquivar y contratacar.

Bien entrada la noche, satisfechos por el trabajo, fueron directamente a la sala común de los premios anuales. Tras un breve repaso con los demás del día, se despidieron para el merecido descanso. Su cuerpo le pidió a gritos un largo baño y una buena poción recostituyente.

Y a pesar de que debería haber caido como un tronco, el sueño había huído de él. El pensamiento de que su padre estaba más hermético que nunca no le ayudaba. Aquello no era buena señal y en el fondo, temía por su madre. Solo lo recordaba así en dos ocasiones, en la muerte de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, y cuando fue llamado en el regreso del Lord. Su padre siempre había sido un misterio para él. Tan frío y calculardor, tal y como a él lo habían criado. Pero había algo más, de eso estaba seguro. Algo secreto y oscuro, que apostaría sus manos a que nadie más sabía, tan solo Lucius Malfoy. Despues del entrenamiento, donde había estado más exigente que nunca, se había había retirado con elegancia para encerrarse directamente en su despacho personal. La sala saevum (cruel en latín), como la denominaba su madre. Parte de los planes más existosos para el Lord Oscuro, salían de allí. Estaba completamente prohibida la entrada. Ni Narcissa Ni Draco sabían que ocultaba allí el sr. Malfoy.

Aquel misticismo lo hastiaba. Estaba deseando descubrir que guardaba celosamente su padre en aquella sala.

Se removió perezosamente en la cama, mientras se levantaba. Lo que quizas necesitaba era un trago fuerte que lo acabara de lanzar a un sueño profundo y reparador. O eso, o seguir haciendo de su vida un infierno a la insignificante de Granger, que la oía deslizar con lo que ella creería sigilosidad, hacia el baño. Quizás las dos cosas, tomaría una copa y le daría su particular buenas noches a su compañera de torre.

Con su sonrisa más perfida, llenó su vaso de wisky de fuego y se dispuso a bajar a la sala común. Al pasar por el espejo, se miró.

_-_**_ Dejaremos sufrir a los mortales con lo que nunca podrán tener-_** comentó para sí mismo al reparar que tan solo llevaba como indumentaría un revelador boxer negro, que afirmaba del 'por que' de su éxito entre las féminas. Estaba orgulloso de ello. Se sabía irresistible para el sector femenino. Un conquistador nato, especimen de los que pocos quedaban. Que jugaba con ellas y las dejaba con arte. Solo tenía que mirar y las tenía a sus pies. Las que quería y cuando quería. Y estaba seguro de que Granger tampoco sería de piedra. La idea de ponerle el caramelo en la boca, un caramelo que obviamente jamás tendría, lo encontraba tortuosamente placentero. _-_**_ Eso te pasa por ser inferior Granger... nunca podrás disfrutar de alguien como yo. Por que no eres ni la hierba que piso-_ **murmuró para sí, intuyendo la reacción de la castaña.

Además, si él no podía dormir, ella tampoco. Venía siendo la hora de que le devolviera sus tortuosas interpretaciones de media noche.

* * *

Llegó muerta de sueño. Lo único que quería ahora era darse un buen baño y coger la cama lo más rápido posible. Aquella noche dormiría bien y todo gracias a aquel maravilloso, pero agotador día. 

_La ceremonia había sido sencilla, emotiva e íntima. Celebrada cerca de la madriguera, pasaron una agradable velada bajo la carpa nupcial que había instalado. El día se llenó de anécdotas protagonizadas por Ron y la comida, tía Muriel y el pobre Charlie elegido por la tia abula para torturarlo a ser el siguiente en casarse. La guinda, sin duda alguna, la había puesto los gemelos. Lejos de haber atentado contra nadie en la boda, sorprendieron con una gama especial de Sortilegios Weasley, preparados para la ocasión. Los fuegos de artificio, tan temidos como esperados, abrieron y cerraron horas mas tarde el baile._

_Bailo, rió, comió... paso un día maravilloso con las personas que mas quería. Sin duda, su madre estuvo más que presente en ella y en su padre. Pero la familia Weasley, al igual que los amigos allí presentes, no los dejaron derrumbarse. Y es que, con ellos cerca y sus muestras de cariño, era imposible no sonreir. Así el exterior de Hermione no mostraba su interior, pero por un día, tuvo paz._

_Además, tambien se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrase con Victor Krum, uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba cambiado, más hombre, pero su sonrisa seguia siendo tan tierna para ella, como en aquel maravilloso baile de cuarto curso._

_-** Herrrmione!-** exclamó el bulgaro, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con ternura. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó mercer por aquellos brazos protectores que bien conocía. No lo había visto desde el funeral y lo había extrañado mucho. No pudo evitar temblar y sollozar en aquel amplio abrazo. Sintió que él se despegaba un poco y le tomaba suavemente la barbilla. Se encontró con los profundos ojos negros del bulgaro. -**Trrrranquila pequeña. Ya paso todo-** susurró mientras le limpiaba con el pulgar una solitaria lágrima que había caído líbera por su aterciopelado pómulo. Besó su frente._

_-**Victor yo...-**susurró intentando controlar un nuevo sollozo. Se volvió a sentir estrechada por él, mientras una mano le acariciaba con ternura fraternal al espalada. Cuando se sintió más tranquila, se despegó lentamente de él, componiendo una suave sonriesa en sus labios. - **Ya esta, es solo que... te he echado mucho de menos Victor-**_

_Krum la miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió. La conocía como así mismo y sabía que, tras esa fortaleza que siempre aparentaba, se escondía fragilidad. Que tras la pérdida de su madre, de la cual se hacía responsable, sus miedos se había echo mayores y que ya no podía con ellos sola. Y para eso estaba él. Para protegerla. Sabía que nunca tendría a la castaña como mujer, que nunca lo amaría con el mismo amor reverencial que él le tenía, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla como amiga._

_-**Victor-** se unió una tercera voz. Destrás del búlgaro apareció una joven de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos violetas. Sonreía con ternura y miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. Parecía algo nerviosa._

_-** Perrdona Tania**- dijo mientras se separaba de la castaña y le tendía una mano. La joven la tomó y se acercó lentamente a Hermione y Victor. Hermione sonrió al ver que la mano del búlgaro se deslizaba con suavidad y confianza alrededor de la cintura de la joven - **Te presento a Herrmione Grangerr.- **dijo con suave acento._

_- **Encantada-** sonrió Tania tendiendole la mano a Hermione. La miró. Sabía quien era y sabía el sitio que la inglesa ocupaba en el corazón del Victor. Pero había aprendido que, no debía estar celosa. Victor tambien la amaba a ella y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él buscador. Sabía que Hermione no era una amenaza._

_-** Herrmione, ella es Tania. Es de la chica de la que te hable. Mi prometida...-** dijo con orgullo. Tania giró la vista hacia él y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor._

_-** Es un placer Tania. Felicidades a ambos-** sonrió ampliamente mientras le estrechaba la mano. Por fin Victor parecía encaminar su corazón. Le había partido el corazón unos años atrás tener que decirle que no a su propuesta de que su relación fuera algo más que amistosa. Sonrió feliz al ver el brillo del búlgaro al mirar a su prometida._

_Hablaron de todo. Supo que se casarían en un año y que estaba invitada. Tanía le cayó muy bien. Se la veía muy enamorada, simpática y cariñosa. Continuaron con la conversación hasta que llegó Neville, acompañado de Luna, Ron y Charlie. Pronto se habriría el baile._

_Ese fue el momento más emotivo para Hemione, cuando Billy y Fleur abrieron el baile con uno de los regalos de la sra. Granger. Poco antes de morir, Hermione y su madre habían compuesto una canción especialmente para ellos. Sintió una mano en la cintura y supo que era Neville quien la abrazaba para que no se derrubara. Se dejó abrazar por la espalda y reposó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Escuchó con mezcla de sentimientos los acordes de un piano, que ella misma había interpretado, arrancar las primeras estrofas. Reconoció el violín que su madre había incluido en aquella maravillosa pieza. Y cerró los ojos a la harmonía de la melodía que su madre y ella había interpretado para la joven pareja. Sin letra. Solo música que invitaba a la maravillosa unión que Billy y Fleur habían realizado. _

_Así, poco a poco, varias parejas tomaron la pista de baile. Sonrió al ver como Luna sacaba a su padre, visiblemente emocionado por la melodía de su esposa. Y como ella misma era arrastrada hacia la pista de baile por Neville. En ella vió a Haryy y Ginny sonreirle, y al pasar por su lado, pudo sentir el abrazo de ambos. Tambien ocurrió con Ron y Susan. Y Billy y Fleur y... tantos otros invitados que bailaban, con los ojos tildados por la emoción. No pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en Neville y que sus ojos volvieran a liberar las lásgrimas, pero ya no acongojada. Solo nostálgica._

_Despues de aquel baile, sucedieron más. Perdió la cuenta de los que bailó y con quien. Solo cuando los invitados empezaron a retirase cayó en la cuenta de que era hora de volver a Hogwarts. Le hubiera encantado quedarse a domir en la madriguera, pero despúes de los acontecimientos, no era seguro. Ya no había sitio más seguro que Hogwarts, por lo que habían decidido que los chicos partieran, junto con Dumbledore y parte del profesorado, hacia el colegio._

_Hasta la mismisima puerta la había acompañado Neville. Era curioso la relación que había desarrollado para con él. Era dificil de explicar. Tras un breve buenas noches y un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella había entrado por el retrato._

Dentro de la sala se movió lo más sigilosa que pudo. A penas hizo ruido para no caer en la 'tentación' de que su compañero se despertaba. Estaba cansada, había bebido un poquito y no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar a Malfoy y su particular humor. Se dirigió, tropezando con un libro olvidado, hacia el baño. Murmuró por lo bajo,por la ubicación rara de aquel volúmen que debería estar en la estantería.

Desnudó lentamente su cuerpo y se introdujo en la bañera, que la esperaba repleta de agua templada y sales de mar. Se permitió relajar su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su nuca en el reborde de mármol. No se entretuvo mucho en enjabonarse el cuerpo y el pelo. Si no se daba prisa, el sueño volvería a huir de ella y tendría que recurrir a las pociones para poder descansar. Salió de la ducha torpemente, mientras se envolvía el cuerpo en una amplia toalla de ruso blanco. Tomó una más paqueña para poder escurrir su cabello y se dirigió a la sala. Por primera vez, estaba tan cansada que ni se recordó de coger la ropa que había dejado regada por el suelo del baño. Tropezó nuevamente con el libro, magullando su pequeño pie desnudo. Se agachó para toparse con un volumen de 'Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección' de Quentin Trimble. La toalla de la cabeza resbaló suavemente de su ubicación. El haber identificado el libro había absorbido su atención por completo, dando por olvidada en el frio suelo la cobertura de su cabello mojado.

-_**Que raro, este libro no lo había visto¿que hace un libro de magia oscura por aquí tirado?-**_ susurró. Mientras levantaba la vista y se encaminaba a dejarlo en la biblioteca pensó en que su compañero de torre tenía todos los numeros de culpabilidad ante el volumen que dejaba en la abarrotada estantería. -_**Mañana hablaré con Malfoy. Esa no es forma de tratar así los libros y menos de ...-**_ y el objeto de sus pensamientos se presentó delante de ella, recargado sensualemnte en la fria pared de piedra, moviendo lentamente el vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Y el sueño de Hermione se esfumó al comprobar el 'pijama' del blondo.

-** Que ... -** eso, que. Que es lo que le iba a decir. Confusa, reparó en su compañero más tiempo de lo que hubiera deseado. Al ver la sonrisa socarrona del adonis, bajó la mirada violentamente, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada o mover un músculo. No era la primera vez que veía a un chico ligero de ropa pero... debía reconocer que Malfoy era harina de otro costal. De que había dejado de ser un niño, no había duda alguna. Por la postura que había adoptado se confirmaba que el Quidditch no lo había tratado mal. Alto, de espaldas anchas y fibrosos musculos. En un perfecto equilibrio. Parecía haber sido esculpido por griegos, desde las finas cinceladas del rostro aristocratico, pasando por su esbelto cuello y amplio regazo. Los pectorales y el abdomen estaban lisos y provistos de un suave vello rubio que se marcaba más en la línea marcada debajo de su ombligo. El cabello le caía desordenado, dandole un toque salvaje. Y que decir de aquellos ojos. Frio como el hielo. Imperturbables como el metal. Unos ojos que ahora la miraban con burla.

-** Vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí-** dijo con su tono más burlesco, mientras la repasaba. Esta vez no. Estaba preparado y no iba a dejar que sus ojos le nublaran el pensar. Que más daba si estaba únicamente uniformaba con una toalla que a penas le cubría el cuerpo. Que podía dibujar perfectamente sus senos y la curvatura de sus caderas. Que los delicados hombros se mostraban ante él, tiernamente desnudos. Que su pelo cayera libremente, en ondas mojadas. Que sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que en tiempo y sus mejillas estaban teñidas por la turbación. Que se estaba mordido los labios... esos rosados labios...

¡Merlín¿Como había llegado a ella, con la febril sensación de querer morder aquellos labios? Otra vez sus ojos y su cuerpo lo habían traicionado.

La miró. Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que él había avanzado sigilosamente hacia ella. ¿Tal era el efecto que le provocaba? Sus labios se curvaron ante la idea de dar un paso más en molestar a la prefecta.

-** ¿Has pasado un gran día, ratita? -** le dijo con voz melosa.

Hermione alzó los ojos sorprendida por la cercanía de la voz. Al verlo tan cercano, dió un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, tropezando con la mesa de consulta. Oprimió la queja por el golpe y bajó la mirada. ¿que pretendía aquel imbecil¿Pornerla nerviosa? Por que de ser así, el maldito lo había conseguido. ¿Que hacía paseandose a esas horas y tan ligero de ropa? Lentamente rodeó la mesa, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Draco rió quedadamente al comprobar que le huía torpemente. Parecía que Granger no era de piedra, como siempre había prodigado. Era igual que las demás, por mucho que durante años diera la imagen de no estar interesada en el sexo contrario.

**- No se supone que las niñitas buenas y aburridas estan durmiendo a estas horas, abrazaditas a su osito de peluche-** dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, como el lobo a caperucita.

O al menos es es la impersión que ella tuvo, ya que reaccionó dando dos pasos para atrás, siendo un craso error. Ahora, con el avance de Malfoy, estaba atrapada entre las estanterias de la biblioteca, la mesa y él. Levantó los ojos y lo vió sonreir ampliamente, mientras se pararse muy cerca. Tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta que ni podía pensar. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras rogaba que aquello fuera un sueño.

-** No dices nada, sabelotodo-** como estaba disfrutando verla tan empequeñecida ante él. Aferrandose a la toalla blanca que cubría escasamente su piel. No mirandolo, como si pensara que, por el hecho de no mirarle, se desvanecería. Sí, aquello estaba siendo embriagador. Mucho mejor que insultarla. A esa distancia la notaba temblar, completamente a su mercer. Hizo el amago de acortar distancias, para verla reaccionar.

-** No te me acerques...-** susurró al borde del llanto. Se empezaba a asustar. No supo bien por que, pero aquella situación no le gustaba. Le recordaba... no lo sabía! Pero aquello le estava haciendo daño. Y eso que Malfoy ni la había rozado. Pero había leido en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos. No, no sabía que era, ni donde ubicarlos. Pero le tenía miedo, tenía miedo de Draco Malfoy y su cercanía. Del sentirse tan pequeña a su lado. Sus labios acompañaron en el temblor de su cuerpo, mientras por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Draco la observó. Parecía aterrada. Y aunque la había querido molestar, aquello estaba tomando un cariz demasiado oscuro. Vale, una cosa era molestarla y hacerla llorar. Pero en la reacción de la castaña había algo más encerrado. Pudo comprobar como temblaba como una hoja y lloraba como nunca recordaba él. ¿Que le había pasado¿Tanto miedo le producia la cercaní de él?¿Donde había quedado la altanera gryffindor que siempre respondía sus insultos¿Aquella que le rompió la nariz en tercer curso¿Donde había quedado la Hermione Granger, que se había enfrentado a mortífagos en el ministerio?

-** ¿Estas asustada, sangre sucia?-** susurró deteniendo su avance, más con su mano rozó el antebrazo de la chica. Esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado como una pregunta fraternal e incluso, tildada de preocupación. Quería pensar que había destilado crueldad.

Y si fue así, no lo supo. Lo siguiente que vio, o más bien notó, fue la pequeña mano de la chica, estrellarse con fuerza sobre su mejilla izquierda. Tal fue el impacto por el golpe no esperado, que Draco trastabilló unos pasos.

-** Nunca¿me oiste? Nunca vuelvas a tocar. No te me acerques, maldita serpiente rastrera. Para tí no exíto!!!- **grito a pleno pulmó mientras se sepraba de él. Y dicho estó, la vió subir en amplias zancadas hacia la habitación, tan confuso por lo que acababa de pasar que ni reparó en que la toalla blanca había quedado a medio camino.

* * *

**Hola!!!** Ya he vuelto.** Siento mucho la espera.** Se que he tardado mucho y lo lamento muchisimo.

La verdad es que me está costando mucho seguir con los fics. No es que no tenga ideas de como seguirlos, es que no se plasmarlas, ando un poco bloqueada. No se si me explico. En fin! Que entre el trabajo y mi hermana que se casa en, exactamnete 68 días pues. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero para compensar e intentado dejar un capitulo larguito que espero que os haya gustado. He aquí el primer acercamiento entre ellos dos. Lo que deja con bastastes preguntas¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, sobre todo a vosotrs:

- _**SaRaMaLfOy**_ Gracias por tus comentarios Sara! Muschos besos

-_**youyou**_ Tenía razón, pero anda que no cuesta darse cuenta. Por cierto, he vuelto a soñar contigo... je je je pesadillas por no escribir! Gracias una vez más, por tenderme tu mano. Bezzz

- _**LavonLovegood**_ Me encantan tus besitos fruales. Ummmmm manzana verde, que rica!. Desde aquí besitos de melocotón yu sandía. Gracias por leer el fic y comentarlo.

- **_Seisho_** bienvenida! o bienvedido?! Gracias por el rw. Espero que sigas leyendolo y que te guste. Besos

- _**dunixe**_ Bienvenida! A mi tambien me emocionó mucho la cancio del laberinto del fauno. Me encanta, se me pone la piel de gallina solo con oirla. Aixxxxx. Bueno me alegro de que te gustara y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos.

- **_dEC _**¿Y que te voy a decir a tí? Me alegro mucho de que estes bien. Besos y gracias por el apoyo.

- _**PsicodelecCorpse**_ Gracias por los ánimos para que siga. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos

* * *

**Os dejo indicadas las caciones.**

**Patience - Take That.** En el momento en que se está arreglando para la boda y se abre la puerta del dormitorio. Me encanta take that! Desde que la escuche quise incluirla. Además de que va con segundas. Ya os aviso que habrán más canciones de este grupo.

_http:// es youtube com/watch?vJFhkhRZhDas_

**Eu Daria Minha Vida- Roberto Carlos.** En el momento que está cabanadose de arreglar, mientras los Slytherins las observan. Es una lástima que no he podido encontrar un enlace que le haga justicia. Esta canción es de la época de mi madre, pero es preciosa. Transmite una tristeza imprerionante.

**Cinema Paradiso - Ennio Morricone (BSO)** Es la canción que "escribe" Hermione y su madre. Se me puso la carne de gallia al imaginarmelo. Espero que os guste.

_http:// es youtube com/watch?vE4aVmXrY4dk_


	13. oOo Reflexiones y Pesadillas oOo

**_oOo _Capítulo 12: Reflexiones y pesadillas _oOo_**

* * *

Ingresó en su habitación, completamente cegada por las lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabía si había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, que se derrumbó sobre su cama completamente desnuda. Atinó a encogerse fetalmente mientras que un llanto, quebrado e incontrolable, se apoderaba de ella. Así se quedó por minutos infinitos, no pudiendo controlar los sentimientos desbordados.

Comenzó a sentir frío y eso pareció clamarla un poco, más no dejó de abrazarse. En esa posición parecía encontrar algo de calma. Minutos después su llanto era fluido y silencioso, con algún hipido fugado.

_¿Por qué?_ Era lo único que podía preguntarse, mientras empezaba a estirarse a lo largo de la superficie de su cama adoselada y sentía el suave edredón debajo de su piel. _¿Por qué había reaccionado así, huyendo despavorida de Malfoy, al grado de hacer la mitad del camino completamente desnuda? _Una nueva lágrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, mientras cierto rubor subía por sus mejillas. ¡Lo que le faltaba! A partir de esa noche, no solo tendría que aguantar los insultos de Malfoy por su sangre, si no que también por su cuerpo.

Dejando eso a parte _¿Qué le había pasado? _Volteó hasta quedarse boca arriba e intentó enfocar su mirada aguada en el techo encantado. No obtuvo consuelo o respuesta en el cielo estrellado que allí esperaba. Inspiró suavemente, intentado encontrar la lógica a su reacción. Desde la muerte de su madre, las cosas la afectaban de forma diferente. Ya no era tan "racional" y si más "emocional". No es que antes no lo fuera, pero es que ahora, le costaba conservar su fría lógica y muchas veces se quedaba completamente bloqueada. Sus reacciones eran de lo más imprevisibles, siendo hasta casi extremista. Por suerte para ella, su mente remontaba cuando estaba relajada y serena; gracias a lo cual podía recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de lo sucedido. Podía y de hecho las pasaba, noches enteras en vela buscando respuestas a sus preguntas. Sobre todo, encajando las piezas del entorno a su Sino... el rostro del asesino de su madre.

Rodó hacia un lado, quedando recostada sobre su brazo y cadera derecha, y se volvió a encoger. _¿Por qué le había dado tanto miedo su cercanía?_ No era la primera vez que tenía un enfrentamiento con Malfoy. De hecho, había tenido confrontaciones con él en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, entonces _¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Que había temido de él?_ Un suave gemido escapó de su boca.

– **No se...-** limpió otra lágrima solitaria de su mejilla. Si lo pensaba bien, nunca había tenido miedo de él. Se levantó hacia la cómoda para coger un pijama. El frío le había calado hasta los huesos y ni siquiera sabía que hora era, pero estaba cansada y con el ánimo por los suelos. Tomó un pijama ligero verde manzana, ropa interior y un amplio jersey de punto flojo. El fuego de su habitación crepitaba lento, pero hoy no la calentaba igual.

Atravesó la habitación colocándose la ropa interior, el pijama y el jersey. Miró el piano y se sintió demasiado cansada como para tocarlo aquella noche. –** Hoy no compañero...-** susurró lentamente acariciando sus teclas para despedirse de él y dirigirse hacía uno de los ventanales. No se sorprendió al encontrar una taza de chocolate caliente, esperando en la repisa.

Sentada sobre el saliente, ahora más tranquila, pensó sobre su compañero de sala. A pesar de que jamás lo reconocería ante el hurón platino, lo respetaba. Y no era un respeto por ser un-Sangre-Limpia-Malfoy-Superior. No. Reconocía que, a banda de su apellido, Malfoy tenía cualidades. Quizás no las mejores pero sí, las tenía. Hermione siempre había sido muy observadora.

Dejando de lado su fachada, que no podía ignorar casi perfecta (quizás demasiado pálido para su gusto) Era una persona inteligente, perfeccionista y estudioso. Gran amante de los libros a juzgar por lo revelado. Lo había visto leer con avidez volúmenes pesados y pasar horas sumergido en la biblioteca, buscado información para sus trabajos. A juzgar por su biblioteca personal, tenía gusto en los libros que elegía. No es que los hubiera cotilleado. Al fin y al cabo estaban en la misma sala ¿no?. Se había sorprendido gratamente al encontrar volúmenes únicos y fascinantes, que ella había oído nombrar a Remus, Bill, Victor e incluso el mismo director Dumbledore. Sabía que su valor era elevado, pero que merecía la pena. Era joyas.

También lo había observado en clase. Aplicado en las materias, si bien no siempre participaba cuando un profesor hacía una pregunta. Daba la impresión en que le daba igual lo que dijesen de él los profesores, ya sabía la respuesta y por la sonrisita de autosuficiencia, sabía que era la correcta. Sus trabajos eran siempre de los mejores y de presentación impecable. Destacaba en pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (y estaba segura que también lo sería en las Artes Oscuras) y en Herbología. Daba la impresión de que cuando los demás iban, él venía, su astucia e inteligencia le precedían. Si no hubiera sido por su apellido, muy probablemente estaría en la casa de las águilas. Y no por algo había sido elegido Premio Anual, Prefecto y Capitán de Quidditch.

Sin duda, Malfoy había recibido una buena educación. Lo había visto comportarse como un verdadero caballero, sus modales eran impecables y sus respuestas, pensadas. Claro que aquello en ella no era apreciable, su status sanguíneo hacia que la odiara simplemente por respirar, no teniendo la menor consideración (ni siquiera siendo chica) Aun recordaba lo claro que le había dejado su opinión en su cuarto curso...

-- F&B --

- **Que pena me das Granger, ni siquiera el pobretón te pedirá para pareja. Aunque puede que San Potty, con su complejo de salvador te haga el favor... pero eso va a ser un gran sacrificio. ¿Cómo ir con algo como tú? –** la atacó por el pasillo que se dirigía a Runas Antiguas, aprovechando que esta sola.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y respiró varias veces. No estaba de humor para aguntar las estúpidas observaciones del rubio oxigenado. Acababa de presenciar la patética actuación de Ron invitando a la campeona de Beauxbotons, Fleur de la Cure y en su estómago se había formado un nudo.

- **Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que eras ciego. No hace falta que vaya con Harry o Ron al baile. Sabes, soy un chica y puedo ir con cualquier otro chico que...-**

- **¿QUÉ?** **¿Tu una chica? No te tenía por graciosa –** rió chillando estridentemente, mientras palmeaba irónicamente. La repasó con dedén y la señaló - **Por favor, buscate un espejo y mirate bien Granger. No se que es peor si tu porte sin grácia, el pelo de arbusto o las ropa de solterona vieja que llevas... Solo decir que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia y los de tu calaña, aun de género hembra, no pueden ser considerados personas. Y mucho menos "chica". Quizas, en el fondo, creo que Weasly-pis ha sido mas listo. No te puedes comparar- **añadió cruelemente indicandole con la mirada, la joven de melena rubia y lisa, que pasaba cerca junto a sus compañeras.

Aguantó las lágrimas estoicamente ante él y se dignó a mirarlo con todo el odio que podía acumular en sus orbes miel. Pero el dolor infligido por esas palabras le caló hondo. No le daría el gusto a Malfoy. Respiró hondo, afianzando entre sus brazos los libros de Runas y habló.

-** Eso es bajo solo tu opinión, hurón platino. Y lo siento, pero no quiero "consejos" de una marioneta. Vete a ver si tu papa te ha dicho como tienes que vivir esta semana, Malfoy-** se giró dejandolo plantado en medio del pasillo y sin habla.

-- Fin F&B --

Además, por como lo había visto batirse en duelo últimamente; no dudaba que sus padres y su propia tía Bellatrix, se habían encargado de que "madurara" en pro de su causa.

- **Quizás sea eso...-** murmuró cuando se llevó la taza a la boca. Malfoy siempre había estado a la sombra de su padre. Un títere que amenazaba a costa de tener a dos gorilas a su lado o a su papa detrás. Pero desde hacía un año, desde el inicio del sexto curso, él había cambiado. No solo físicamente. Sus ojos transmitían una fuerza y frialdad que habían sustituido la cobardía y el desdén. Ya no dependía de nadie a la hora de intimidar o amenazar y era muy respetado, no solo en su casa. Su destreza con los hechizos (y muy probablemente maldiciones) era notable e incluso Harry o el profesor Snape habían "sudado" en las clases de duelo instauradas por el director. Sus pociones rivalizaban encarnecidamente con las de ella, turnándose las alabanzas del viejo Slughorn.

Ella se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Por fin, Malfoy podía ser temido por él mismo. No por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Si no por ser, Draco Malfoy. Y quizás, teniendo en duda que pasaba por la mente del rubio, el temor de Hermione había crecido hacia él.

- **O quizás no, al fin y al cabo, el no es un mortifago...-** se rebatió a si misma. Si tenía que ser sincera, casi se podía poner la mano en el fuego a que Malfoy hijo era o sería un mortífago en potencia. Tenía la educación, los ideales, la sangre y el apellido. Bien lo había dejado claro durante aquellos años. Era un acérrimo anti-sangre-sucias e impuros. –** Pero por eso mismo... como puedes pensar en que él... bueno... él...-** se volvió a sonrojar al darse cuenta de que tipo de acercamiento había tenido Malfoy. Suspiró sonoramente. Estaba tan cansada que su propio cerebro ya no coordinaba bien. -** Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana será otro día y seguramente Luna me aconsejará-**

Se dirigió lentamente a la cama y se introdujo en ella, dejando el amplio jersey a los pies. A pesar de que ella creía lo contrario, al rozar las sábanas, morfeo la llevó en sus brazos.

* * *

Tomó la suave toalla de ruso blanco del suelo. Aún estaba caliente y húmeda, desprendiendo un sutil olor a . Pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela cuando la apretó entre su mano.

Sus ojos fueron desde la escalera de piedra por donde había desaparecido la prefecta, a la prenda que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano derecha. La miró detenidamente, como si en ella fuera a encotrar la respuestas a lo que acababa de pasar. La respuestas al comportamiento de la castaña. Había algo más que la pérdida de su madre muggle en aquella reacción. Había leido el miendo en sus ojos. Y a psar, de que ella mostraba sensatez al tenerle miedo, seis años como enemigos le decían que aquel miedo no había sido provocado por él.sus ojos miel había sido tomados por el temor a un recuerdo, los había visto velarse juntos con las lágrimas. Y eso lo molestó. La casatña había reaccionado con miedo, sí, pero no por él.

Se encaminó absorto en ese pensamiento. ¿Que es lo que le había provocado tanto miedo?. Dejó la toalla encima de uno de los sofás, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a su habitaión. Le molestaba no encontrar una lógica a la reacción de ella. No por que se preocupara por ella... le importaba bien poco el estado de la prefecta, que su sucia madre hubiera muerto en el ataque del St James a manos de mortifagos y que Granger estuviese hundida por ello. Pero despues de seis años de disputas y de ingeniosas contestaciones, sabía que la sangre sucia se repondría. Encontrarsela en aquel estado, a pesar de que lo satisfacia por su enemistad, lo molestaba. La Granger que él conocia no se dejaría hundir con tanta facilidad. Y más sabiendo que él no tenía el mérito. Por que esa era una vengaza que se tomab como personal, por todos los años que había tenido que soportar que lo compararan a ella.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, intento alejar de su mente lo recientemente vivido. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar para estar perdiendo el tiempo con la sabelotodo. Estaba Pansy, cada día estaba más rara. Apenas hablaba y estaba más distraida que nunca. En aquellas dos semanas había intentado saber que le pasaba,sin éxito. Ella alegaba que estaba nerviosa por la iniciación y por los exámenes. Pero él sabía que había algo más. Lo había notado. Incluso en la cama había cambiado. No es que no fuera buena y complaciente como antes pero... parecía haber perdido interes (y eso le estaba machacando el ego). Además de Parkinson estaba la iniciación a mortifago, señalado día que cada vez estaba más cerca. Pronto culminaría una etapa de su vida. Todos su planes para el futuro, partían de ese día. 31 de Octubre.

Acabó de ponerse el pijama y tomó de la butaca, el libro que estaba leyendo. Por lo menos, el silencio reinaba esa noche. Y pensar que Granger, una de las alumnas más "brillantes" y aventajadas no era capaz de poner un simple hechizo silneciador. Sus labios se curvaron al recordar la escena cuando él se lo había echado en cara. La muy desgraciada lo había llamado tarado, insistiendo dos veces en que habían dos hechizos en su cuarto. De ser cierto, esto le llevaba a la pregunta de por que no funcionaban. ¿A caso era una tortura psicologica por parte del vijo loco de Dumbledore? Seguro que estaba detrás...

**- Basta **- se ordenó a sí mismo -**Estoy harto de perder el tiempo con ideas estupidas. si la sangre sucia no es capaz de efetuar un simple hechizo, yo sí-** refelxionó con superioridad, mientras agitaba su mano, insonorizando su habitación. -** Creo que ya va siendo hora de entretenerme más...-** sus labios se curvaron peligrosamente al recordar la insinuación de la zorra de Astoria -**... creo que Parkinson no me llena lo suficiente. Ya se encargará Blaise de hablar con ella-** no podía negar que Pansy era con la persona que más conectaba en la cama, pero no era la única. Su fama de seductor estaba bien merecida. Muchas sangres puras habían pasado por su cama y, para que negarlo, todas acababan bien satisfechas. Él siempre disfrutaba del sexo y hacía que lo disfrutaran con él.

Le costó dormirse. Por extraño que pareciera, su adorado silencio no le había permitido relajarse como otras veces. Lo había estado inquietando hasta que sus parpados se habían cerrado...

-** NO!-** gritó despertando de forma brusca. Sentado como estaba, su respiración era difucultosa. Intentó serenarse, acomodandose mejor entre los almohadones. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y las llevo hacía atras, apartandose el pelo. Al hacerlo se dió cuenta de que estaba sudando. Respiró hondo varias veces, hasta que su corazón pareció latir con normalidad. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el ventanal de enfrente, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había soñado. Un molesto y conocido dolor en las sienes empezó a martillearle suavemente -** Lo que me faltaba...!-** exclamó con las mandibulas apretadas, mientras se destapaba y levantaba de la cama. Con los pies descalzos y la sensación de frio en el cuerpo, llego al armario donde se encontraba la morada poción. Con ella en la mano, paseo varias veces por la habitación. El frio siempre le había ayudado a concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña visión se formo en su cabeza. Un ajedrez, en un tablero de piedra labrada con las fichas en jade y cuarzo rosado. Tambien frio, pero no el frio que sentía por tener sus pies desnudos sobre la piedra, o por que el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido. No. Era el frio de una habitación subterranea que no conocía. Parecía una mazmorra pero estaba ricamente amueblada. Pudo ver el ajedrez reposar encima de una mesa labrada de madera y un candelabro muy recargando, dandole la única luz. Pero nada más. -** Merlín! Me estoy volviendo paranoico!!-** Las sienes lo estaban matando. Así, en ese estado, no podía pensar con claridad. Destapó la botellia, con la intención de tomarsela y volver a la cama, hasta que un gemido ahogado captó su atención. era débil pero audible y fue augmentado hasta transformarse en un grito desesperado, seguido de llanto.Parecía que no era el único que tenía pesadillas esa noche.

Sonrió sádicamente. Mientras se volvia a meter en la cama, escuchaba como la premio anual sollozaba. Tomó su varita y hechizo de nuevo su cuarto, sin reparar en que era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Su preciado silencio lo envolvió, cuando de un sorbo tomó el contenido de la botella, arrugando su nariz. Ni siquiero buscó remedio al amargor. Sus ojos se cerraron, pero su sueño disto de ser reparador y tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, levantaría con el humor girado y con el claro convencimiento e que aquella habitación tenía algo. Tenía que hablar con Severus, no solo por que la poción morada no hacía efecto, si no por que necesitaba encontrar información a cerca del sueño.


	14. oOo El llanto de un Bebe oOo

_**oOo **_**Capítulo 13: El llanto de un bebe **_**oOo**_

* * *

Colocó pulcramente la pluma en el tintero y llevó sus cansadas orbes miel hacia el descanso que el panorama del ventanal de su habitación le ofrecía. La noche se había cernido por completo sobre Hogwarts y el cielo mostraba toda su grandeza, salpicando el manto oscuro de luminosas estrellas; dejando claro que su creación era obra de un magnífico diseñador. Hermione siempre había creído en Dios, incluso siendo bruja, a pesar de que a veces pensara que este era cruel... Suspiró e intento quitar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Su madre siempre le decía que Dios estaba presente en todos y que, a pesar de que no siempre entendiéramos el por que de las cosas, todo tenía su relación y que no debían culpar a Dios por las desgracias.

**- Pero no siempre es fácil, mama...-** susurró mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño flojo y se masajeaba las cervicales. Cerró los ojos pesadamente y absorbió el silencio. Solo el lento crepitar de la chimenea lo rompía, relajando aun más el ambiente.

Dejó de lado el trabajo de Runas Antiguas, enrollándolo pulcramente y se propuso adelantar el trabajo de pociones y los dos pergaminos de Encantamientos. Eran las dos y treinta y dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir. Así que, estando ya desvelada, adelantaría los deberes. Si mantenía su mente ocupada no pensaría... si mantenía su ser centrado en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, los problemas que la rodeaban o que sucedía con su compañero de torre... Quizás así, podría respirar sin que doliera. _Su compañero de torre... _

Desde el encuentro en la sala común, Hermione había evitado por todos los medios encontrarse con Malfoy. Y, extraño donde lo pareciera, lo había conseguido durante toda aquella semana. Casi ni se habían visto a excepción de las clases y no habían mediado palabra alguna. No sabía si Malfoy también había estado evitándola a raíz de lo sucedido aquella noche, pero por dos ocasiones lo había "pillado" obsequiándole una profunda mirada acerada con la sensación de que veía a través de ella. En aquellas dos ocasiones, sin explicación alguna, se había puesto muy nerviosa siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él. Sintiéndose estúpida por lo sucedido, había procurado ignorarlo en el comedor e incluso en las clases conjuntas. Pero, muy a su pesar, el blondo se había colado en más de un pensamiento aquella semana. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y visualizar todos los matices de la escena fatídica y, a una semana del "encuentro", todavía no lograba comprender que había pasado aquella noche... - _¿**Que es lo que hay en esos ojos de acero, que tanto miedo me han provocado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado con tanta fuerza y sentimiento?-** _¡Merlín! Había golpeado a Malfoy con una rabia desconocida. No había sido la primera vez pero... Aquella mirada ¿Que parte de su vida estaba ligada a ello? Porque sabía que aquella no era la primera vez que veía así aquellos ojos... sabía que no era la primera vez que reaccionaba con tanto miedo ante la mirada metálica, pero era incapaz de acordarse. De ubicarlo. Y aquello la traía por el camino de la amargura. Su mente, ávida de respuestas, había añadido aquella situación a su "Lista de Tareas Pendientes". Por no decir de la forma en la que él se le había acercado... - _**Seguramente para burlarse de mí. Quiso intimidarme... y lo consiguió, pero estoy segura de que él también quedó sorprendido. Nunca se había acercado tanto... -**_

La imagen de Malfoy acercándose a ella, hizo que el estómago le diera un salto, provocándole una sensación rara de vértigo. Sacudio la cabeza y se estiró felinamente sobre la silla para distraer aquella extraña sensación. Enfocó su vista en su piano. Apenas lo había tocado en aquellos días... era como si la inspiración se le hubiera agotado y se sentía torpe para tocar. Además, su "familia urbana", tal y como se habían apodado sus amigos, no la dejaban ni a sol ni sombra. Incluso se turnaban para estar con ella en la biblioteca, tutorías, rondas (claro está, bajo la capa de Harry) etc... - _**Por no hablar de Nev...-**_ Sonrió en el recuerdo del castaño. Su amigo también ocupaba su mente. Su relación era bastante singular. _Singular y especial_. Y no muchos la entenderían...

Parecía que últimamente Neville y Luna la entendían mejor. Harry ya tenía suficientes problemas con la profecía, la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes restantes y la inminente guerra con Voldemort; como para cargarlo con los suyos. Sabía que siempre podía contar con él y que Harry nunca la decepcionaría, pero no quería preocuparlo. También sabía que podía contar con Ginny, que su temperamento y su siempre dispuesta sonrisa estaban en constante alerta para ella. O Ron y su instinto por protegerla, con la torpeza que lo caracterizaba pero con lealtad y mucho cariño. Y Susan, en la que había encontrado otra buena amiga. Sabía que había mucha gente a su alrededor donde apoyarse pero... Pero sin duda, quien más la entendían en aquellos momentos, eran Luna y Neville.

Suspiro y no se sorprendió de ver aparecer a su lado, una taza de humeante chocolate desecho. -**Ummmm- **dijo probándolo -** ... lleva avellanas-** Se desplazó con la taza en la mano, para continuar con los deberes.

Nada. Por más que intentó concentrarse en el ensayo de pociones sobre el "Uso y Propiedades de La Esencia de Dítamo", no llegó ni ha escribir dos líneas sin que flashes de la conversación que había tenido aquella tarde con Luna, le salpicaran el entendimiento...

* * *

_**Aquella tarde...**_

Pasearon por la rivera del lago opuesta a la del castillo. Era un lugar tranquilo y no frecuentado por nadie más que aquellos que lo conocían. No era para menos. La primera vez que Luna la llevó la asaltó la duda de si podrían volver y ahora era uno de sus puntos habituales para relajarse. Lindante con el bosque prohibido, aquella rivera tenía una paz extraña, enigmática y atrayente, que casi creaba adicción. Intacta con el paso de los años, había creado una magia especial.

Se sentaron cerca de "El Gran Caído", un tronco de árbol que por las dimensiones bien podría haber sido una secuoya, si no es por que en aquel bosque (o lo que se conocía de él) no había registro de tal ejemplar. Después de haber hablado de cosas sin relación entre sí, Luna escuchó pacientemente un monologo extraño de pensamientos, flases y situaciones, que incluyeron un amplio repertorio de quejas contra el prefecto Draco Malfoy. Y para aquel entonces, Hermione ya estaba de pie, dispuesta a dejar un buen agujero en el suelo por sus idas y venidas.

**- De verdad Luna, no tiene corazón. Disfruta viéndome sufrir. Es un ególatra sin sentimientos que aprovecha la mínima ocasión para hacerme sentir miserable. Poco le importa lo de mi madre.... -**se recogió el cabello nerviosamente, con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca. Luna la miró detenidamente, pero no dijo nada **- Esta más que claro que a él no le tendría por que importar. Ja! Que más iba a dar...**_**- **_exclamó con ironía y cierta amargura _**-**_** una muggle menos ¿no? Él y su estúpida pureza de la sangre. Pero un mínimo de cortesía...de consideración. ¿Es tanto pedir, Luna?-** no le dejó contestar _**-**_** Ni eso. Estos últimos días me ha atacado con más saña, tu misma lo has visto-**_** la**_ rubia cabeceó afirmativamente, mientras que la castaña seguía caminando nerviosamente y mordiendo distraídamente su labio inferior _**-**_** Además, no se. La forma de mirarme... aquella noche....no se Luna. Me trajo recuerdos borrosos y me provocó mucho miedo. Y desde cuando le tengo yo miedo a la serpiente rastrera de Malfoy ¿Eh?- **se paró en seco y miro el paisaje unos segundo, como si buscara algo más allá. En completo silencio, volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga y suspiró sonoramente. Se desinfló, cansada de todo y de nada. -**Pero es que por más que intento recordar... no lo puedo ubicar. ¿Qué crees que pase, Luna? Esto no es normal... me voy a volver loca-** preguntó con un deje de ansia en sus voz, pero más calmada. Llevó una de sus manos a las adoloridas sienes. Últimamente, las migrañas eran muy frecuentes. Hasta se había acostumbrado a tomar la poción para remediarlo.... ella, que odiaba tomar pociones o medicamentos. Cerró los ojos y esperó la contestación de la rubia.

Luna la miró, con sus infinitos ojos azules y sonrió. Desde hacía más de dos años, parecía que solo ella era capaz de entender lo que rondaba la cabeza de la Premio anual. No es que no confiara en Harry, Ginny y los demás. Pero es que Luna... parecía ver más allá de lo que los demás veían.

**-Anda recuéstate. Últimamente la cabeza te esta fastidiando demasiado y eso te pasa por que le das muchas vueltas a todo. Ven...-**sonrió al oír murmurar "ojalá tuviera una válvula como las ollas a presión... -¿_Que nargels era una olla a presión?- _Ni lo sabía, pero en aquel momento, mejor no preguntar por si acaso. Esperó a que Hemione acomodara la cabeza en su regazo, para llevar sus finas manos a ella. Con suavidad y minucia, empezó a masajear las sienes, de forma circular. Después, amplió los círculos y presiones de sus dedos por todo el cuero cabelludo de la castaña, para acabar en la nuca. La tenía notablemente tersa. Mientras masajeaba a la premio anual, entonó una extraña pero tranquilizante melodía. Sonrió al ver que la tensión de Hermione cedía y casi se relajaba por completo. Bien, era el momento de tirar del hilo de la madeja.**- No le des más vuelta Herms. Verás que en el momento menos pensado, te acordaras. La mente es un laberinto de información y si se fuerza a recordar, se cierra. Y entonces no habrá forma de sacar lo que tienes dentro. Además, hay veces que lo que tenemos delante, no lo vemos o no lo podemos ver y quizás mejor. Date tu tiempo y deja que las cosas pasen como tiene que pasar...-** con una ligera presión bajo la nuca, acabó el masaje. Acarició con suavidad la frente de la castaña, esperando a que abriera los ojos y se levantara.

Hermione se incorporó sintiendo como había remitido por completo el dolor. -** No se que es lo que quieres decir Luna. A veces dices unas cosas que en el momento no tienen sentido... pero luego, todo encaja como un puzzle. A veces, me encantaría desconectar pero no siempre puedo...- **sonrió tibiamente y se estiró un rizo, con el que jugueteó por unos segundos. -** ... ¿crees que funcionaría si me aplico o me aplicas un **_**Obliviate**_**?-** esa idea se fue tan rápido como llegó -** Nah, hay cosas que no quiero olvidar... eso es de cobardes-** añadió acordándose de unas palabras de su madre. Suspiró sonoramente mientras acomodaba su chaqueta. Luna aprovechó para levantarse del tronco y mirar al cielo. Aquella noche haría frio, pero el cielo estaría salpicado de estrellas. Bien sabía que Hermione no lo entendería ahora. Pero más adelante... La pregunta era ¿Estaba preparada para descubrir lo que su propia mente guardaba?

-**Vamos, Neville ya de haber acabado en el Invernadero y si no aparecemos para la cena Harry, Ron y Ginny creerán que hemos sido raptados por.... ¿cómo se dicen, Hems.... Ofi? ¿Ovi?-** Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia de la rubia hacia los Ovni.

Empezaron a hacer regreso hasta el invernadero seis donde seguramente ya estaría esperando su compañero. El atardecer teñía todo de un suave color anaranjado, dándole una calidez extraña para aquellas fechas.

Cuando por fin divisaron a Neville, Luna respiró hondo (preparándose para lo que tenía que decir) y se adelantó a Hermione unos pasos. Girándose, con su mejor sonrisa, comentó:

_**-**_** Por cierto Hermione ¿te has dado cuenta de que solo Malfoy provoca en ti las reacciones completas de la Hermione de antes? Quizás él tiene parte de la clave a lo que te pasó y no recuerdas. Creo que él podría ayudarte a descubrir parte del misterio y recuperar parte de lo que eras. Además, parece que siempre lo tienes muy presente...- **

Y con ello, Luna apretó el paso para llegar a Neville, mientras que Hermine se quedó clavada en el sitio, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

* * *

_**Al tiempo...**_

**- Que tengo muy presente a Malfoy... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si prácticamente vivo con él...-**no supo por que, pero se sonrojó. Bueno, si sabía por que era... la imagen del premio anual "Ligeramente vestido" ( -_ traidora mente, asaltándola con según que recuerdos para atormentarla-_) podría hacer sonrojar a la mismísima Mc Gonagall. Por más rastrero, egocéntrico y presumido que Malfoy fuera, no podía negar el atractivo del blondo. No es que ella lo encontrara irresistible (como la gran mayoría de las féminas mayores del curso tercero). Aunque nunca lo había mirado con ojos de "mujer"... Por que Malfoy, era Malfoy. Estúpido-egocéntrico-hurón-sin-sentimientos-Albino.

Pero si se lo tenía que mirar como mujer... la cosa cambiaba bastante. Más de metro ochenta de un cuerpo que había encontrado la perfección y el equilibrio masculino. Siendo como un pirata-príncipe de las novelas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. De espaldas anchas y fibrosas y piel sumamente blanca, como si estuviera esculpido en marfil. Con los brazos varoniles, fuertes y bien torneados por el quiditch. El pecho lampiño (como bien había podido comprobar aquella fatídica noche) era amplio y de músculos definidos (Lavander había comentado que era uno de los mejores de Hogwarts. Se tendría que ver que fuentes eran las de LAvander...) Con porte aristocrático, impecable. Rostro varonil, limpio y marcado. Cabello rubio platino que siempre estaba perfecto (incluso cuando intentaba llevarlo"despeinado") La boca quizás es lo que menos le gustaba, por que al ser fina, le daba el toque "cruel" a aquel rostro de ángel/demonio. Y sus ojos... que podía decir de sus ojos. Siempre se había sentido atraída por aquel gris metalizado tan parecido al mercurio líquido...-_**¿Pero en que estás pensando Hermione? Es Malfoy ¡MALFOY! -**_ se reprendió así misma, intentando borrar la imagen maldita del hurón sonriendo arrogante de medio lado - _**Esa sonrisa por la que muchas suspiran. Creído. Egocéntrico, manipulador, malcriado y un largo de etc... Por que me quedo corta para describir al más ruin y cruel de los chicos que para mi desgracia, es mi compañero de torre-**_se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al piano -_** Con la cantidad de sangres sucias que hay en el colegio y parece que solo se ensaña conmigo -**_ Tocó la escala musical varias veces, cada vez más rápido, intentado tranquilizarse. No sabía bien por que, pero desde aquel inicio de curso, Malfoy la sacaba de sus casillas. No solo se había vuelto más cínico y cruel con ella... sus propias respuestas hacia el blondo habían mutado. Al principio, en su mutismo, prácticamente lo ignoraba. Pero con el paso del tiempo, el rubio había logrado calarle con sus insultos. Inició la melodía de "claro de luna" inconscientemente. Parecía que con cada insulto, le inyectaba directamente veneno. Sus palabras le dolían. Sus desprecios le afectaban y esas reacciones la desesperaban. ¿Por que tenía que afectarle tanto lo que el egocentrico hurón le dijera?.

El picoteo en el ventanal interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Quien podía ser a aquellas horas? Se acercó al ventanal y abrió, para dejar paso a una pequeña lechuza de plumajes gris oscuro y suave.

-** Moo pequeña ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? Pareces agotada...-** acarició al ave que cariñosamente se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. La pequeña criatura ululó de gusto, cuando Hermione le rascó la cabecita y la dejó suavemente sobre el piano** -¿Que me traes, pequeña?-** le preguntó mientras iba a tomar unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles del pote de la estantería y un vasito con agua. Cuando regresó al piano, la pequeña lechuza la esperaba medio adormilada, con la patita estirada. Hermione se apresuró a tomar el mensaje para dejar que la pequeña tomara lo que le traía y se posara en el respaldo del sillón. Hermione no había acabado de leer la primera línea, que la pequeña Moo ya dormitaba al calorcito del fuego.

Sus orbes miel leyeron con avidez las noticias que le enviaban. No pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro...-_** Mi bebe ...-**_ Miró el reloj y comprobó que tenía el tiempo para adecuar su habitación, vestirse e ir al encuentro al que había sido citada en aquella carta breve.

Llevaba varios días esperando aquella carta.

* * *

Estaba cansado, muy cansado y tenía motivos para estarlo... duro doble entrenamiento de quidditch, roda nocturna y un exhausto encuentro con Astoria Greengras (la cual dormía plácidamente boca abajo, abrazada a su pecho). Y aún así... no podía dormir. Y era curioso, por que ni se encontraba mal ni había motivo físico para el insomnio pero... sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. Con cuidado de no despertarla (por que ella podría tomarlo como la iniciativa a otro encuentro y no le apetecía) se deshizo del abrazo de ella y se levantó, gloriosamente desnudo. Con tranquilidad, tomó el pantalón del pijama de seda y se dirigió completamente descalzo hacia el ventanal. En segundos, se había servido un vaso de ambarino licor y lo saboreaba, mientras admiraba el cielo estrellado.

Aquella semana había sido extraña, muy extraña de hecho. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño aquellos días y cuando dormía, su descanso era perturbado por sueños (o pesadillas ya a aquellas alturas) incomprensibles.

Referente al insomnio, había llegado a la conclusión, muy a su pesar (y cabreado consigo mismo por haber llegado a aquella conclusión) no podía dormir bien si la sangre sucia no tocaba el piano. A pesar de que le molestaba que ella tocara, tenía que reconocer que lo hacía bastante bien para ser lo que era... Una insufrible Sabelotodo Sangre Sucia. Remilgada. Estirada. Y seguramente (si no es que el cabeza panocha le había hecho el favor) Virgen. Poco sexy... Y una larga lista de adjetivos malsanos para describirla. Pero tenía que reconocer que en las notas melancólicas que ella tocaba, encontraba el relax. O lo encontraba, hasta la noche X. A partir de aquella noche, había empezado su calvario de insomnio.

Con respecto a las pesadillas, Severus le había dicho que eran probablemente eran una secuela por abusar de las pociones para el dolor de cabeza y dormir. Pero él no lo tenía del todo claro. Por desgracia, su sexto sentido le decía que había algo más... y su intuición nunca fallaba. Volvió a tomar un sorbo del licor y noto como un calorcito agradable le recorría la garganta. Aquellos sueños eran inquietantes y se habían repetido a lo largo de aquella semana. Aunque a principios de aquel curso también había tenido uno relacionado con un ajedrez... Pero en aquella semana se habían intensificado. A pesar de tener diferentes matices, siempre trataban de los mismo: Dolor y Sufrimiento –_ Todos con el mismo matiz...-_ Y eran tan reales que se despertaba con el pecho oprimido, la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor. Había consultado varios libros de sueños, de su propia biblioteca y dos de la sección prohibida (de ahí que hubiera hablado con Snape) pero los resultados eran extraños. O más bien No Satisfactorios. Pero no por que no hubiera respuesta a ellos... si no, por que la respuesta que le daban no era la que él quería oír.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos grises en el ventanal. Siempre le había gustado el invierno. El frio lo hacía sentir vivo. Hogwarts pronto estaría completamente cubierto de nieve. - **Tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto...-** Cerró los ojos y visualizó parte de los sueños.

**oOo **

El primero que tuvo, al inicio de curso lo denominó_ Tablero de ajedrez. _Había soñado con una mesa auxiliar (o ratona) de madera oscura. Era vieja pero bien cuidada, que cargaba un bello tablero de ajedrez mágico. Por lo pronto, la escena cambiaba y era como si hubiera empequeñecido y engullido por el juego, quedando él suspendido en el aire. Delante de sus ojos se extendía un tablero enorme, en una partida a medio jugar. Se paseaba por él, deslizandose en el aire pero nada se movía. Sin aviso, un fuerte estruendo sacudía la estancia y el grito de una mujer se hacía claro y urgente. El ambiente se volvía denso, como si el aire pesara y costara respirar. Comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable. Y en segundos, el lugar donde estaba el tablero, empezaba a desmoronándose, abriéndose grandes agujeros en el suelo por donde desaparecía el tablero y todo lo que había encima de él. Poco a poco todo iba siendo engullido por el agujero del suelo hasta que frente de él... _El __Caballo negro decapitado._

El primer sueño de aquella semana era el del _Cementerio._ Había sido el más tranquilo y corto, pero también el que mas desasosiego le produjo. Era de noche y deambulaba sin rumbo por un cementerio que no supo reconocer. Probablemente era muggle, pero era extraño... Nunca había estado en un cementerio muggle ni recordaba ninguno mágico como el de aquel sueño. El silencio de la noche era roto por un suave lamento, dulce y tierno e inexplicablemente, emotivo. Seguía el lamento hasta llegar a una lápida muy nueva (por lo que deducía que era alguien que acababa de morir o hacía muy poco, la tierra estaba recién removida) de un blanco impoluto y majestuoso. Las siglas estaban escritas en una especie de Runas antiguas desconocidas para él en un trazo esbelto en plata. Estaba guardada por una bella estatua en mármol blanco de un ángel, casi a tamaño natural de un hombre. Tenía que reconocer que aquella lápida lo cautivó inmediatamente y al rememorarla, más detalles sacaba. Era sencilla pero elegante, con aquellos caracteres finos y esterilizados y la estatua... Era muy expresiva. Tenía los brazos y las alas extendidas hacia la lápida, como si fuera a tomar en su regazo a la persona muerta y llevarla con él. Su rostro era bello y etéreo, de facciones delicadas y armoniosas ... conocidas... _Perfectas._ Pero había algo más... _El ángel lloraba._ Y ese llanto lo sentía como suyo. Le dolía como suyo.

El segundo sueño había sido en un_ Bosque. _Era un bosque viejo y profundo, con muchos arbol y arbusto. La noche estaba cerrada y limpia de estrellas. Lo cual era extraño. Caminaba sigiloso por un sedero estrecho entre la maleza, vagamente marcado y andaba por el tomado de la mano de otra persona... Todo era silencio y eso era lo inquietante. No se oía nada y eso no era normal en medio de un bosque por muy avanzada la noche que estuviera. Tan solo el resplandor de la _Luna llena_ rompía aquel enrarecido ambiente. Y había algo más... lo podía sentir. Alguien los observaba. Los acechaba, como acechan los lobos a sus presas. En silencio y desde la penumbra. Un ruido. Una rama rota y comenzaba la persecución. Sin saber muy bien de que huía, se abría paso entre la maleza como si la vida le fuera en ello, tirando de la persona que tomaba de la mano, con la angustia de no poder protegerla. Sentía su ropa rasgarse, su piel herirse y aquella respiración detrás suyo. Alguien lo tomaba por el brazo, con fuerza y lo hacía voltear. Y allí acababa el sueño. Con un grito, su propio grito.

El tercero se centraba básicamente en una _Cama Grande_, en medio de una habitación extraña de pálidos colores. La cama es la suya, la que está en su cuarto de Malfoy manor, pero la habitación no la reconocía. Cierra los ojos y supira, se siente cómodo. Al segundo después está tendido en aquella cama y no se puede mover. La habitación se oscurece gradualmente y comienza a llenarse de gente que se aproxima ala cama y lo miran. No tiene rostros y cada vez se parecen más a sombras. Los oye cuchichear y señalarlo. Por más que intenta moverse y gritar que lo dejen en paz, no puede. Se ahoga. Siente dolor al respirar, como si alfileres se le clavaran en la piel. Al fondo ve una cara y todo se vuelve oscuro.

El cuarto sueño es en blanco y negro. _Solo hay dos detalles en color_. Estabá en una habitación atrapado. La habitación parece sacada del área psiquiátrica de San Mugo. Pequeña, cuadrada, sin puerta o ventanas, de paredes desnudas y suelo acolchado. El esta en el centro del habitáculo y todo, todo es de color blanco. Las paredes, el techo el suelo... hasta la ropa que él lleva. Se sienta en el suelo. Parece estar encerrado en una especie de cubo. Oye un Clic y la habitación cambia drásticamente de color. Todo se vuelve negro. Tiene la sensación de que pasan horas en absoluto silencio. Al principio pregunta que hace allí y si alguien le escucha, pero al rato parece desistir. Con otro Clic, vuelve el color blanco y un cambio su perspectiva. Ahora observaba la habitación (y a su yo dentro) como si fuera otra persona y desde fuera, como si el techo y las paredes fueran de cristal. A pesar de que la cara de su Yo atrapado no denota dolor pudo comprobar que estaba herido. A sus manos les faltaba los anulares, su pecho sangraba y tambien su frente. De su pecho cualga la única nota de color (y si se puede decir así) un medallón, antiguo. Un medallón que ya ha visto.

El quinto sueño era en el cielo. _Volando_. Con la misma sensación que cuando juega a Quidditch...Libertad absoluta. Sin restricciones. sin ataduras. Solo él y el cielo para surcarlo... A pesar de haber varios obstaculos que interceden en su viaje: nubes, pájaros y cambios de corriente; los supera todos. La sensación que lo embarga es impresionante.... eufória y alegría. Ve como el sol se marcha y entonces todo cambia. Lo atrapan pesadas cadenas, viejas y oxidadas, que lo lanzan inexorablemente hacia el suelo. El pecho le vuelve a oprimir y allí donde le duele, se forma un candado de color de oror. Siente angustia y temor al ver que no hay forma de quitarselo. Por lo pronto cercano a un peñasco escarpado, ve una figura femenina completamente vestida de blanco. Y en el cuello de esta... la llave. Una llave dorada que casa a la perfección con el candado de su pecho.

El sexto y último sueño está relacionado con el _Mar ._ El está en la cubierta de un barco de vela y el mar se embravece en cuestion de segundos. Se desata una tormenta encarnecida. Cae al mar y a lo lejos ve un capazo de bebe con un niño adentro. Llora. Él intenta nadar hacia el pequeño por que tiene un gran instinto a calmar ese llanto. Pero por más que nada, por más que se esfuerza, no llega hacía el capazo. Las olas arremeten contra ellos y el llanto va apagandose, pero lejos de calmarse, la angustia lo invade. Es como si el pequeño que está dentro, se hubiera rendido. Y él mismo comienza ha ahogarse.

**oOo **

Se sentó en el silló orejero que había hecho traer desde su estudio en Malfoy's Manor. Se puso cómodo y volvió a llevar su copa a los labios. Aquel whisky tambien habían venido de la mansión, más concretamente de las bodegas de su abuelo Abraxas, conocido por su gusto por los licores y vinos caros. La colección que había heredado de él estaba valorada en una pequeña fortuna. Desde bien pequeño le había atraido. Era un sibarita en muchas cosas y con tal inclinación, su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy le legó toda una vida de dedicación.

De nuevo estaba soñando... Todo estaba a oscuras pero oía... el llanto de un bebe y voces. Una suave melodía y una nana... Y se sentía tan bien. Es como si de golpe y porrazo todo el agobio se hubiera ido. Sintió un calory una ternura que hacía tiempo que no sentía... que recordaba de cuando él era pequeño. Le recordó a su madre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba amaneciendo (fue precisamente los rayos del sol que molestaron su perfecta cara). Se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá. De un tirón... ¿el alcohol? No. Las música y la nana que había oido lo había arrullado. Pero aquello había sido un sueño, ¿no? Un murmullo a sus espaldas captó su atención. Atrapada entre un lio de sabanas de seda negra, Astoria se removía perezosamente. Resbaló la tela, dejando ver un cuerpo curveo y esterilizado, coronado por dos pequeños pechos redondos y lujuriosos. Sonrió de medio lado. -**_ Quizas ya es hora de que despierte a Astoria...-_**

Con la sigilosidad de una pantera se fue acercando a la cama, por los pies, dejando en el suelo el pantalón de seda. Sin llegar a rozarla, fue gateando sobre ella hasta cubrirla con su propio cuerpo. Antes de que ella abrier los ojos, un gemido involuntario había escapado de su boquita de piñón, resultado directo del torrente de abrasadores besos que el premio anual repartia por su cuello.

-** Draco...-** suspiró mientras llevaba sus brazos al cuello del Slytherin y enredada las manos en su nuca, mientras sentia que el rubio intensificaba su labor desviandose hacia sus pechos desnudos. No pudo evitar arquearse al notar la presión que ejercía demandante la mano del premio anual entre sus muslos.

* * *

Se dejó caer en el sillón orejero. La corbata colgaba deshecha sobre el cuello y dos botones no-abrochados de la camisa, mostraba el inicio de un cuerpo para el pecado. Estaba cansado y furioso, muy furioso de hecho, a pesar de que solo sus ojos gries lo demostraran. El día había pasado bastante rápido. Todo había sido como siempre a excepción de que "Ella" le había tenido que sabotear su paz... no había aparecido en la ronda nocturna ( cosa que ya se encargaría de devolver) ni tampoco le había dicho como organizar los horarios (eso tambien se lo cobraría). ¿Y de quien estaba hablando? De Granger. Siempre Granger -**Maldita sangre sucia... tenías que descuidar la ronda nocturna...-** Y aun no sabía por que había organizado los horarios él solo. Bueno, lo _sabía._ Iba a utilizar esa falta para su beneficio y así desquitarse.- **Tampoco ha venido a las clases...-** cerró los ojos y se hundió en el sofá. No es que estuviera interesado en la patética vida de la sabelotodo-inmaculada-Granger, pero despues la reacción de aquella noche... de los sueños... estaba, como decirlo... Intrigado. La semana anterior no se había acercado a ella, ni para insultarla ni dirigirle palabra alguna. Pero si la había observado. Casi podía detallar cada movimiento de la premio anual. Le intrigaba saber por que ella aparecía en todos sus sueños... la castaña era un misterio -**Y hoy...-**

_Despues del maravilloso inicio del día junto a la slytherin, había bajado a desayunar con una deslumbradora sonrisa (que no había pasado desapercibida al sector femenino de Hogwarts) Como siempre, lucía impecable, caminando como un dios entre mortales. Se había dirigido a las clases, con Pansy (que ahora parecía más ella a excepcion de que no compartian cama) Blaise y los dos gorilas unineuronales. La primera clase había sido Historia de la magia con los Raveclaw (una tortura siendo lunes, teniendo en cuenta el profesor). Despues DCAO con los inutiles de los tejones. Tras el almuerzo, una hora libre que aprovecho en la biblioteca y Herbología solo serpientes. La comida había sido tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que Pansy apenas hablaba, sumergida en la lectura de un pequeño libro de pastas verdes. Blaise estaba ausente, enfocado sus oscueras orbes en una mesa en particular y solo Nott parecía estar vivo, comentandole a cerca de una poción rumana. Fue justo despues de la comida que se dió cuenta... En el cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, clase que compartía con los leones, el trio dorado estaba incompleto. Ni Granger ni el inutil de Longbotton. La "parejita" tampoco apareció en transformaciones. Ni en la cena..._

_Y la muy desgraciada lo había dejado tirado en la ronda nocturna y la organización de los horarios._

Volvió a abrir los ojos para enfocarlos en el techo. Granger siempre lo había desconcertado. Era una mujer diferente a las otras. Contradictoria y hasta cierto punto, atrayente. _Si no fuera una sangre sucia..._ Solo por ello, para él no existía...

Volvió a repasar los sueños...

En el sueño del cementerio oía un llanto callado que era casi clavado con el que había oido alguna vez en la habitación de la sangre sucia. Además (por más que le reventara) la cara del ángel era la misma que la de Granger, la mirara por donde la mirara. En el bosque, a quien tomaba de la mano era a ella. Tironeaba de la premio anual, sacandola de algo que no lograba entender. _Como si la protegiera_. En el sueño de la cama grande, la cara que había visto al fondo era la de ella, con una expresión que no supo descifrar pero que le provocaba desazón. Durante la estancia del "cubo" la única nota en color era un colgante que colgaba de su pecho... el mismo con el que Granger había jugado distraidamente en la primera reunión como premios anuales, a la vuelta de las vacaciones de aquel año. Y en el sueño donde volaba y era encadenado a la tierra, era Granger la portadora de la llave dorada.. de la llave que lo liberaba de las cadenas. Solo en el último no había aparecido Granger... pero algo le decía que el bebé tenía algo que ver con ella... un bebe que lloraba...el llanto de un bebe que ansiaba calmar...como el de su último sueño. Justo, como el que estaba oyendo ahora. El mismo...

Se levantó de un golpe. ¡Aquel llanto era el de sus sueños! Pero ahora no estaba dormido.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a tropel. Con la respiración agitada, se plantó en medio de su sala común intentando escuchar mejor de donde procedía ese llanto. _Y otra vez esa suave melodía... otra vez esa canción..._ Estaba seguro y ni estaba soñando ni se había vuelto loco... Con una extraña sensación en el pecho y de forma sigilosa, se dirigió hacía las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de su compañera. Subió, lo más silencioso posible las escaleras, sintiendo más audible la melodía y la disminución del llanto a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando se encontró en el umbral se pregunto que hacía allí. ¿Entraría en la habitación de la impura? -** Necesito respuestas...-** se autoconvenció así mismo, para acallar su educada conciencia de Malfoyle indicaba que aquello no era lo correcto.

A pesar de que esperaba lo contrario, deslizó la mano hacia el picaporte y abrió la puerta sin traba alguna, dejando fluir del todo la melodía. _Y la imagen que vió lo dejó de piedra..._

* * *

La iluminación era tenue, pero suficiente como para que ella leyera aquellos documentos. El pequeño dormía profundamente en su cuco desde las cinco y pronto despertaría para la cena. Estaba cansada pero feliz de tenerlo con ella. Dejó los documentos encima del escritorio y se acercó a la cunita. Acarició la suave madera labrada. _Había sido un regalo de Sirius..._ Rodeado por una suave mantita de franela azul y por un peluche afelpado negro, dormía plácidamente su pequeño. Una sonrisa tonta afloró en sus labios, mientras deslizaba su dedo por la mejilla rosada del bebe -**Athan...-** susurró tan suave como la caricia que le estaba prodigando. No pudo evitar tomar uno de sus puñitos entre sus dedos y pensar en lo maravillosa que era la vida, teniendolo a su lado.

Se separó de él, llendo hacia su armario. Extrajo de él lo necesario para prepararle la cena, en breve despertaría y cuando tenía hambre era peor que Ron. Un biberon, el bote de leche en polvo y una garrafa de agua mineral especial para bebes. Tambien extrajo un calienta-biberones que Dumbledore había tenido la amabilidad de encantar. Lo hizo levitar hasta la cómoda de madera clara, que en su momento habían comprado junto con la cunita, y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Lo oyó despertarse y empezar a sollozar. Sonrió. Había hechado de menos hasta su llanto... -** Ya mi pequeño, ya...-** se dirigió hacia la cunita y tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño. Lo acercó hacia su rostro y rozó con su nariz la rosada mejilla mientras le susurraba: -**Ya está. cuanto has crecido bebe. Veo que el pijamita que te regaló Luna ya te va bien...-** lo meció suevemente mientras se volvia a dirigir a la cómoda, para comprobar si el biberon ya estaba apunto. Miró al pequeño y sonrió. sus pequeñas manitas estaba ocupadas en tomar el medallón. Los ojos verde grisaceos del pequeño, brillaban con fuerza mientras reía con gorgoritos. El cabello estaba más claro, o quizás se lo pareciera a ella. Cuando había nacido, Athan lucía una pelusilla de cabello castaño claro. Con el paso de los meses, el fino cabello se había empezado a ondular y aclarar. Volvió a mirar el calentador..._ 3 miuntos..._ -**No mi amor, eso a la boca no-** susurró quitandole de las manitas el medallón. Los pucheros no se hicieron de esperar, al igual que el llanto. Lo acunó susurrando una nana de cuna. viendo que el pequeño no se clamaba (mezcla de la hambre y que el pequeño estaba más irritable desde la muerte de su madre) Hermione se dirigió con el pequeño hacia el piano. Se sentó en la banqueta y acomodó al bebe, sentado en sus piernas, sentadito contra su pecho. Acompañó la nana con notas del piano y poco a poco, el pequeño dejó de llorar. Un pitido hizo que dejara de susurrar. Siguió tocando con la zurda, para hacer levitar con la derecha, el biberón. Comprobo que la temperatura era optima y acomodó al pequeño en su regazo. Con mucha tranquilidad siguió susurrando palabras mientra el bebe cenaba. Cuando dió buena cuenta del biberón, tomó a l peuqñeo en brazos y se dispuso a acostarlo. Para ello, hizo aparece con su varita una vieja mercedora (con mucha historia, pero eso ya lo comentaremos en otro momento) y se sentó en ella. Se meció mientras acunaba y arrullaba con nana al bebe, quedandose ella tambien dormida.

No supo que llevaba tiempo siendo observado por unas profundas orbes metálicas...

* * *

La luz era tenue. Casi en le centro de la habitación, tras del piano, se encontraba Granger con un bebe en brazos. La vió arrullar con una ternura infinita al pequeño (o pequeña, por que no distiguía bien si era un niño o una niña). El bebé gimoteaba debilmente y calló, cuando ella empezó a tocar el piano con el bebé entre sus brazos. Si poder hacer nada, se sintió cautivado por la melodía de ella. Por un momento, olvidó muchas cosas... se quedó clavado, con un extraño sentimiento anclado en el pecho. Había tanta intimidad en aquel momento...Que no pudo apartar los ojos de la prefecta, hasta que esta acabó de darle el biberón al pequeño. Detalló como hacía aparecer la mercedora (que le sonaba notablemente... ¿Algun otro sueño?) se sentaba en ella y se mecía hasta que ambos se quedaban completamente dormidos. Aquella escena lo había dejado nulo. ¿Por que??? Ni los sabía. Pero extrañamente, se sentía tranquilo y molesto a la vez.

Se movió como una sombra hacia ellos. Tenía que comprobarlo... tenía que saber si era el mismo bebe que el de su sueño. Con cierta angustia comprueba que sí, que el bebe que Granger sostiene dormido en brazos, es le mismo que el de sus sueño. La sien izquierda empieza a punzarle... ¿Que significa todo aquello?

Salió de la habitación confuso. ¿Quien era aquel bebe y que relación guardaba con él y con Granger? ¿Sería su hijo...? los ojos grises se agrandaron... Su hijo. El hijo de Granger.... Las sienes empezaron a molestarle otra vez y se sintió furioso. No. No podía ser su hijo. Ella era... no podía ser ¡y punto! Además, ¿Que tenía que ver con él? ¿Por que lo atormentaba en sueños? ¿Que relación tenían sus sueños con la sagre sucia....?

-** MIERDA!!!!!- **exclamó furioso mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala común. -** Ese viejo chiflado quiere volverme loco -** Se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación. Odiaba no tener la respuesta. Odiaba sentirse confuso como cuando era pequeño. Odiaba sentirse débil. Odiaba... Y ahora se sentía debil y confuso. Tenía que averiguar quien era ese bebe, que relación tenía con él y por que narices, Granger salía en sus sueños. -**Debo de estar embrujado...-** aunque aquella afirmación fue de lo más estupida. Tras los entrenaminetos de su padre, padrino y Bellatrix, estaba más que sobradamente preparado. Con un nivel muy superior que cualquier mortifago, por lo que era harto improvable que lo hubieran embrujado.

Se dirigió a su cuarto. A la mierda con la recomendación de Snape de no tomar más poción. A la mierda con los efectos secundarios. A la mierda con los sueños... Destapó otra botellita y trago el liquido equivalente a tres tomas. Aquella noche, no quería sueños. Solo dormir.

* * *

**Hola a todo/as!!!!**

**Se que es imperdonable mi asunecia en este fic. Tengo muy poquito tiempo y aun no tengo el pc. Además, y siento admitirlo, Conectado me ha absorido por completo. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Un besazo y gracias!**

**Ev...**

**Nota Aclaratoria a cerca de los sueños:**

**Solo para vuestra guía os pongo lo que he encontrado relacionado con los sueños. Si bien solo han sido una pauta para lo que quiero expresar, los sueños de nuestro rubio no casan exactamente con lo descrito. Al igual que hay más aplicaciones que se verán a lo largo de la historia. Espero que no sea muy lioso...**

**_oOo _**Si sueña con ángeles y se tiene la conciencia tranquila, puede significar que se intenta dar un mensaje importante, pueden aportar espiritualidad, alegría y paz a su vida. Si se tienen dudas, pueden estar recordando que es hora de reflexionar sobre sus decisiones y sus acciones.

_**oOo **_Cuando se sueña que se te persigue, la cosa o persona que persigue significa nuestra sombra o parte negativa de nuestra personalidad. Para que desaparezca hay que enfrentarla y aceptarla.

**_oOo _**No poderse mover en un sueño, significa estar estancado. Dificultad a la hora de expresar sentimientos y los deseos verdaderos. El tamaño de la cama está íntimamente relacionado con los deseos sexuales.

**_oOo _**Atrapado en un sitio significa que una parte de nosotros está atrapado o dividido en la vida real. Estar Herido significa tener heridas pero no de forma física. El Blanco en los sueños es sinónimo de Fiable y lleno de energía. El Negro, Aislamiento, meditación, Problemas. El Dolor de Orgullo.

**_oOo _**Volar significa la Libertad. Instintivamente sabes los objetivos a alcanzar y como lograrlo. También representa la vida sexual y el orgasmo.

**_oOo _**El ahogarse significa estar intentando esconder o denegar emociones internas. Estar desbordado y vulnerable ante una situación, a pesar de no ser consciente. Soñar con un Mar agitado significa tener Problemas interiores. Soñar con un Bebé, Felicidad y ternura. Salvación. Oir un Llanto, una llamada de auxilio.


	15. Nota

Nota:

Hola a tods. Ante todo, disculparme por mi tardanza y mi falta de compromiso ante vosotrs. Se que siempre he sido bastante "malilla" a la hora de seguir cierto patron de entrega y que es algo que tengo que mejorar.

Por desgracia, en muy poco tiempo han acontecido cosas bastante malas a mi alrededor que ha acabado por minarme por dentro. La que considero mi abuela (por que no es de sangre pero si la que nos ha criado) se está muriendo de cáncer y es muy duro verla consumirse en tan poco tiempo. El trabajo tampoco esta ayudando nada por que cada vez hay más presión por hacer las cosas y asi poder mantener el puesto. Por no hablar de mi situación sentimental... Por lo que si ya tenía poco tiempo, se le ha unido una fuerte depresión y las ganas de simplemente dormir para nada más.

Espero que con las vacaciones que a penas cogeré en dos semanas, las cosas mejoren. Al menos recuperarme física y anímicamente, por que hay días en los que levantarme me es un mundo. Tambien espero que en esos días pueda adelantar algo de los fics y por que me da mucha pena y rábia, tener los fics a medias desde hace tiempo.

De verás que lo siento.

Un abrazo.

Ev


End file.
